Wunderding
by Ghostring
Summary: Alguien está enviando cartas de amor a James Potter y el culpable es un misterioso chico con un antifáz. ¿Quién es él? ¿Podrá James descubrirlo antes de que Sirius sufra un colapso? Terminado.
1. Arrow 1

****

Notas: para empezar, hay que ver la forma en la que se me ocurren a mí los fics XDD estaba yo como si nada, viendo Tazmanía (coff coff) esta mañana, cuando de pronto Taz ha representado al Robin Hood de Disney en la escena donde se disfraza de gruya para participar en el torneo de arquería y poder ganar a Marianne o algo así o-o.. y taa-daah! La idea llegó XD de cualquier forma espero que disfruten éste fanfic (que no pasará de 4 o 5 capítulos) porque me hace mucha ilusión escribirlo :3 Por cierto que se lo dedico a **Nady**, xque me da host OóU...

****

WUNDERDING

1- The arrow. Keep your head in it place!

La primera carta llegó una mañana de sábado, cuando James Potter dormía todavía. Fue extremadamente curioso, porque a medio sueño (vaya a saber qué soñaba), Peter dio un grito y se cayó de la cama, haciendo que los demás despertasen también, alarmados.

Remus, que fue el primero en reaccionar, dejó escapar una palabra altisonante y James, sin poder ver claramente a su alrededor, tanteó la mesita de noche en busca de sus anteojos.

Cuando logró calárselos notó que tanto Lupin como Pettigrew le miraban, con asombro, y confundido se dio la vuelta. La expresión que puso no pidió nada a los gestos de sus compañeros, y aterrado, saltó de su cama hacia la de Remus, quien cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón debajo de él.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS..?!"

Una flecha, más o menos del tamaño de dos varitas mágicas pegadas una al extremo de la otra se encontraba incrustada en la pared, con un mechón del pelo de James en la grieta que había ocasionado al golpear su objetivo.

Prongs se llevó una mano a la cabeza, asustado, y la frotó. Sí, le hacía falta un poco de pelo pero no era para tanto, sin embargo, si aquella flecha se hubiese desviado un poco de su curso y hubiera descendido siquiera 5 milímetros más... tragó, pesadamente, y sacudió la cabeza.

"¡¿Quién diablos hizo eso?!" ladró, poniéndose de pie, y Peter, que había escuchado el zumbido seguido por el impacto de la flecha, lo miró todavía temblando ligeramente. "¡¿Wormtail?!"

"Y..yo no sé... ¡Yo jamás intentaría lastimarte, James!"

El animago frunció el cejo, luego sus ojos castaños bajaron hacia la cabecita clara que se sacudía cerca de él, aturdida. "¿Lupin?"

"¡¿Yo qué?!" replicó, indignado.

"¡Pues si no han sido ninguno de ustedes, sería...! ¡¡HEY!! ¡¿En dónde está Black?!" y dicho esto tres pares de ojos se pasearon por la habitación, en busca de alguien que aparentemente no estaba ahí. "¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!!" rugió James, completamente histérico, y caminó hacia la puerta cerrada del baño.

"Dime, Prongs." respondió una voz tranquila mientras que un joven alto y de piel pálida entraba por la puerta del pasillo.

La mirada de Prongs giró violentamente hacia él y con dos zancadas llegó hasta él.

"¡¿En dónde demonios estabas?!"

Ensanchando sus ojos grises, Sirius le miró, hacia abajo, con una mueca de sorpresa.

"Estaba abajo terminando el proyecto de Pociones con Longbottom. ¿Por qué?" inquirió, entrecerrando sus ojos y viendo fijamente al chico que ahora le sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa. Se miraron un momento, mientras los ojos duros de Potter escrutaban los suyos, claramente preguntando un _¿Tan temprano?_ que no quiso formular con palabras.

Entonces finalmente lo soltó, suspirando y maldiciendo en voz baja.

"Debió ser un maldito Slytherin." dijo por fin, con la cabeza inclinada hacia Black. "Lo siento."

Arqueando sus cejas, Padfoot se frotó la nuca con la mano que no llevaba atiborrada de libros de Pociones. "¿Qué Slytherin? ¿¿Qué sucedió??"

James volvió a suspirar, esta vez más fuertemente, y Remus, quitando las arrugas de su cubrecama, lanzó una mirada a Sirius.

"Alguien le lanzó una flecha a James mientras dormía."

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Black, alarmado, y tirando sus libros al piso sujetó con fuerza los hombros de James. "¡¿Cómo que te tiraron una flecha?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te lastimaste?! ¡¡Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería!!" y tirando de Prongs por un brazo, abrió la puerta de golpe.

Todavía aturdido, James arrebató su mano del agarre de Sirius y retrocedió dos pasos. "¡¡Cálmate, estoy bien!! ..." sus ojos marrones temblaron levemente. "Aunque si esa cosa hubiese ido un poco más baja, yo..." y con dedos temblorosos frotó la parte superior de su frente, palideciendo ligeramente.

"¿En dónde..?" comenzó Sirius, y James le interrumpió levantando su brazo hacia la cabecera de su cama.

Wormtail estaba ahí, de rodillas sobre el colchón y observando fijamente el arma _asesina_ con sus ojos acuosos. James había elegido aquella noche para dormir con las costinas abiertas (el endemoniado calor aumentaba de forma bestial conforme el verano se acercaba), las cuales se arremolinaban alrededor de los postes del dosel, y una de ellas tenía un trozo rasgado.

Sirius avanzó hacia ahí a pasos largos antes de que Peter hablase:

"¿Ya vieron?" los otros tres lo miraron, y Sirius se detuvo al pie de la cama, con los ojos ensanchados. "La.. la flecha tiene..."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡¿Restos de mi sangre?! ¡¡Oh, lo sabía, lo sabía!!" chilló Potter, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el piso de la habitación ante la mirada irónica de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

"No." repuso Sirius, tirando de la flecha y levantándola al nivel de sus ojos. "Mejor aún, tiene una carta." dijo, volviéndose hacia su mejor amigo y extendiendo el brazo en el que la sostenía hacia él.

James levantó su cabeza y observó, fijamente, el rollo de pergamino que envolvía gran parte de la flecha y que antes no se había detenido a observar.

Las carcajadas llenaron el pasillo, mientras que cuatro muchachos bajaban a toda prisa las escaleras detrás de un irritado y violentamente ruborizado James Potter, que caminaba al frente, con la cabeza levantada dignamente y una vena palpitando en su sien. Llevaba un pequeño parche en la parte apenas lastimada de su cabeza y, apretada entre su puño izquierdo, una flecha rota.

"¡Oh, Jamie, mi amor!" canturreó Sirius, apretando ambas manos en un puño frente a su rostro y apoyando su mejilla contra éste. "¿Ya te dije que amo esa forma tuya de desordenarte el pelo?"

"¡Ah, ah, y la forma en la que usas la túnica también!" secundó Lupin, repentinamente eufórico. "Es que te ves tan sensual así..."

"Sobre todo con esa forma tan elegante de caminar que tienes." continuó Peter, riendo con su risa gutural (A/N: así como se reía Sandrah Bullock o como se llame en **Miss Simpatía** XD).

"Y ese porte..."

"Y tus brillantes ojos..."

Y cuando las carcajadas volvieron a animarse, James se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y arrojó pesadamente las flechas contra el pecho de Padfoot, quien dio un ligero respingo.

"¡¡YA BASTA!!" explotó, con el rostro enrojecido. "¡UN... UN PSICÓPATA TRATÓ DE MATARME ESTA MAÑANA, TÚ NI SIQUIERA ESTABAS AHÍ PARA DARTE CUENTA Y... Y LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDES HACER AHORA ES REÍRTE!" chilló, ofendido.

Entonces Sirius, aligerando un poco su sonrisa, dio un par de pasos hacia James, hasta que su pecho estuvo a pocas pulgadas del suyo, y se inclinó hasta que sus narices chocaron. Sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, acercó sus labios hacia la oreja derecha de James, quien miraba hacia ningún punto en particular, estupefacto.

"Trataba de matarte..." susurró, en una voz relativamente baja hasta para Moony, quien se maldijo por no tener las orejas más largas. "...pero a besos..." y luego besó rápidamente el cuello de Prongs, alejándose repentinamente con un salto y volviendo a echar a andar. "¡No puedes quejarte, Potter, ese psicópata TE AMA!"

Y sin más, Peter volvió a echarse a reír, haciendo eco a Black, y se alejaron por el pasillo entre miradas curiosas de alguno que otro Hufflepuff que pasaba por ahí.

James se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, siendo observado por un licántropo que le sonreía tímidamente, y sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Qué diablos...?"

Lupin soltó una risita y comenzó a caminar, pasando por su lado a pasos cortos.

"Tranquilízate, James." dijo, con voz alegre, y se detuvo para esperarlo. "Solamente es una broma..."

Bufando, Potter lo alcanzó, olvidando recoger los trozos de flecha esparcidos por el piso. "No sería tan gracioso si la carta te hubiese llegado a ti."

Y riendo esta vez más fuerte, Lupin levantó su mirada.

"Lo sé. Pero no me llegó a mí, sino a ti."

Con los ojos entrecerrados por la irritación, James le dedicó una mirada fría, mientras se metía la mano al bolsillo de la túnica. Llevaba dentro todavía aquél trozo de pergamino mal cortado y arrugado por él mismo durante su momento de histeria. Se encogió de hombros y levantó la mirada hacia el camino que recorrían, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían.

"Black es un patán." resopló, de pronto, y Remus se limitó a sonreír.

Después de todo, no creía que en el fondo todo eso le estuviese causando mucha gracia al otro animago.

__

"Me hubiese gustado verte saltando al recibir el impacto de mi primera flecha. Con tu cabello alborotado cayendo sobre tus brillantes ojos marrones mientras observabas esto. Recorriendo la habitación con ese porte tan tuyo, tan elegante y tan atractivo mientras la túnica caía sobre tus hombros de forma sensual.

Y sin embargo no estuve ahí, así que tendré que conformarme con imaginarlo..

De cualquier forma, siento si llegué a lastimarte de alguna manera, pero mi lechuza está enferma. No tengas miedo de esta clase de psicópata que no hace nada más que pensar en ti y necesita decírtelo...

Espero verte pronto."

Y ya. Volvió a leerla unas siete veces, tratando de reconocer aquella caligrafía y de enterarse de quién era el sadomasoquista que le enviaba eso. Que estuvo a punto de enterrarle una flecha en la cabeza durante la mañana y que le decía que era _sensual_...

No pudo evitar ruborizarse nuevamente, obteniendo una risita apagada del animago a su lado. Escondiendo la carta nuevamente en su bolsillo, James lanzó una mirada gélida a Sirius Black, que hojeaba un grueso libro de Historia a su lado, en una mesa apartada en la biblioteca.

Gruñó, entre dientes, y Sirius lo miró.

"¿Qué?"

Frunciendo el cejo, lo miró también.

"¿Qué de qué?"

Sirius sonrió, débilmente, y se encogió de hombros.

"No me estaba riendo de ti.." dijo, con su voz ausente, antes de levantar sus vacíos ojos grises hacia el techo de la biblioteca, como si estuviese pensando.

Sirius Black solía hacer eso. Perderse dentro de cualquier cosa con sus ojos plateados y ausentes, como si estuviese muy concentrado en sus asuntos y a la vez pensando en nada. Soñando despierto, dentro de su propio mundo...

James le dio un codazo.

"¿Quién crees que halla sido?" preguntó, cuando la mirada de Padfoot regresó a él.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡La carta!"

"¡Ah!" exclamó Black, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que el tema estaba presente, y volvió a sonreír. "No lo sé, James. Pudo ser cualquiera... es decir, hay varias personas a las que les agradas."

El rostro de Prongs enrojeció todavía más. "E-eso es mentira..."

Padfoot volvió a reír, con su risa atronadora, y echó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amigo. "Sabes que la mentira es esa." dijo, acercando su rostro a el de él hasta que su nariz rozó suavemente una de las orejas de Prongs y éste se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. "Como sea." se alejó de él y volvió la atención al libro abierto sobre la mesa. "Supongo que ya te enterarás... ¿No dice que espera verte pronto?"

James arqueó sus cejas.

"¿A mí de qué me sirve que él me vea si yo no sé quién es?"

Y suspirando, Sirius soltó una nueva carcajada, esta vez exageradamente apagada, antes de sacudir su cabeza y comenzar a leer.

Prongs supo que ya no deseaba seguir hablando.

****

continua...

__

D'Monkey Ruffy. Agosto 2, 2004. )


	2. Arrow 2

****

Notas: Bien, sean amables conmigo porque éste es el primer fanfic que escribo en el capítulo dos de mi PC... ¡Sí, se me formateó y he perdido TODOS mis archivos, contando continuaciones de fanfics (los 14 de Center of Unniverse TT!) y galerías de imágenes! Lo que más me duele es que tendré que volver a empezar con mi colección de imágenes Sirius X James.... Como sea ¬¬. Agradecimientos a **BISHOUJO-HENTAI**, **ddz008**, **Sayuri Black**, **Lirin** (supongo que soy libre de escribir mis summaries como me venga en gana siempre y cuando el fanfic en sí tenga buena ortografía, ¿O no?) y **Ana-San** (por qué has gritado si no hay nada de SiriusXJames?) por sus reviews. Realmente esperaba menos xPP

****

WUNDERDING

2- Arrow Collection. HEY! It's like your letter!!

"¿Qué dice esta vez?" inquirió Wormtail, tratando inútilmente de ver por encima del hombro de James, sentado a un sillón en la sala común y con una flecha rota entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

"Lo mismo de siempre." respondió Prongs, suspirando. "Nada con mucho sentido, ¿Sabes?"

__

"Me gusta la forma en la que tu cuerpo es bañado por la luz de la luna llena. Desearía poder estar contigo para cubrirla con mis manos..."

"Me pregunto quién será.." murmuró el más pequeño, reacomodándose sobre su propio asiento y regresando la mirada a la revista de comics que llevaba entre sus manos. "Hace una semana que te llegan esas cosas y todavía no tenemos una idea de quién pueda ser..." levantando sus ojos acuosos, vio que James releía la carta. "James..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué sucedería si fuese un Slytherin?"

Potter se echó a reír con la mera mención, aunque sinceramente aquella duda estaba presionando su pecho desde el primer día.

"¿Un Slytherin enamorado de mí?"

"No." repuso Wormtail, dando la vuelta a la página. "Una broma pesada."

Inclinando su mirada, el pergamino se arrugó dentro de su puño.

"Lo he pensado.." susurró, y notó que Peter lo miraba, curioso. "De cualquier forma." continuó, sonriendo. "¡Patearé el trasero de quien sea que esté tratando de jugarme una broma, A MÍ, al grandioso James Potter!"

"Se te olvidó decir inteligente, sensual y atractivo." repuso una voz ausente detrás de él y se volvió de golpe, para encontrarse con el rostro de un Padfoot empolvado y con un par de heridas en el rostro que le sonreía, con un aire ido y un cigarrillo entre los labios.

Frunció el cejo, profundamente.

"Deja eso ya, Black." refunfuñó, retirando el cigarro de su boca y tirándolo al piso. Su zapato presionó la colilla con fuerza y Sirius se limitó a mirar lo que antes fue su cigarrillo con ojos apacibles. "Y ya sabes que no está permitido fumar aquí adentro."

"Tranquilo, que terminarás pareciéndote a Lupin." sonrió Sirius, y se sentó a un lado de Wormtail, quien le miró, extasiado. Sus ojos grises se toparon con el pergamino arrugado dentro del puño de James y su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Oh. ¿Tienes otra?"

El animago frente a él bufó y le arrojó la carta. La tomó con una mano y leyó. Y, pese a que arqueó sus cejas, no pudo evitar reír estrepitosamente.

"¡Bueno, tiene razón!" dirigió una mirada rápida a Prongs, quien le veía con la nariz arrugada. "Te ves sexy."

Wormtail tosió fuertemente y se golpeó el pecho, al mismo tiempo que James sentía claramente cómo se empezaba a ruborizar.

"¿E-en serio..?"

La risa de Sirius le golpeó el rostro y entonces comprendió que había estado bromeando. Se acomodó los anteojos y bajó la mirada nuevamente.

"Idiota."

Entonces Padfoot se incorporó y con un par de zancadas llegó hasta él. Se inclinó y sus manos se cerraron sobre el respaldo del sillón, por encima del cuerpo de James.

"Lo digo en serio." aseguró, arqueándose todavía más. "Aunque casi no tengo tiempo para apreciarte por el problemita con Moony."

"¿Q-qué..?"

"Pocos tienen piernas tan exquisitas como las tuyas." dijo, resbalando una de sus manos hasta que las yemas se posaron suavemente sobre la rodilla derecha de Prongs, quien jadeó audiblemente. Y con una sonrisa se incorporó y se alejó, con destino a los dormitorios. "¿No es cierto, Wormy?" alcanzó a exclamar, sacudiendo una mano por encima de su cabeza y logrando que Peter se ruborizara.

Cuando su túnica negra desapareció por las escaleras, James, todavía estupefacto, se ruborizó violentamente y apretó los puños antes de golpear los apoyabrazos.

"¡Maldito Black!" gruñó, al darse cuenta de que realmente sólo un siervo podría tener piernas tan hermosas.

Luego inclinó su cabeza y permaneció viendo las puntas de sus pies por algunos segundos más.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" inquirió alguien en voz relativamente baja, mientras bajo la capa de invisibilidad se arrastraba por un pasillo vacío. "Ya es muy tarde de todas formas.."

"Por supuesto, Wormtail." respondió James Potter, frente a él, con la varita en alto y un débil Lumos encendido en su punta. "Esto de las flechitas está comenzando a fastidiarme." apretó una mano alrededor de la última carta, recibida el día anterior durante la noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos.

"¿Y en serio crees que vamos a encontrar algo aquí?" replicó otra voz, a espaldas de Peter. "Sinceramente me parece una pérdida de tiempo..."

"¡Cállate!" chilló James, deteniéndose, haciendo que Peter chocara contra él y Sirius Black contra Peter, quien soltó un gemido de dolor. Luego se volvió para ver el pálido perfil de su mejor amigo iluminado por la luz del Lumos. "No me han resultado de mucha utilidad todos ustedes en estos últimos días y ya iba siendo hora de que hicieran algo por mí: y vamos a averiguar **quién demonios** es y por qué lo está haciendo."

Sirius suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

"¿No has considerado que tal vez no se trate de una broma de los cabezas duras y que realmente halla alguien por ahí enamorado de ti?"

Las mejillas de James enrojecieron, a la vez que tosía nerviosamente y devolvía la vista al frente.

"Bueno... de ser así, también necesito saber.. saber quién pueda ser para..."

El otro gruñó algo en voz baja y levantó la cabeza.

"¿Es que no sabes lo que es la privacidad? ¡¿Qué si esa persona no desea que sepas quién es?!"

"¡¡Que me deje de enviar cartas si es lo que desea!!"

"¡Pues díselo y ya!"

"¡¿Y cómo si no tengo idea de quién pueda ser?!"

"...eh..."

La vocecita de Peter se alzó de pronto, llamando, y ambos se volvieron hacia él.

"¿Qué?"

"Cre-creo que alguien se acerca.." alcanzó a balbucear, viendo nerviosamente hacia un extremo del pasillo.

Los tres guardaron silencio entonces, aguzando la vista, hasta que a lo lejos la pequeña luz de una lámpara de aceite apareció, seguida de una serie de pasos arrastrados.

"¡Filch!" exclamó Sirius, antes de halar a James y a Peter por un brazo y arrastrarlos detrás de un par de armaduras que se encontraban a un costado. Peter cayó pesadamente al piso, con un sonido sordo, y James cayó cerca de él, de rodillas, sintiendo cómo el peso del cuerpo de Padfoot se inclinaba sobre el suyo.

"¡Apaga eso!" susurró Black, tirando de James más cerca y quitándole la varita mágica. Y con un pequeño _Nox_ la luz del Lumos se extinguió.

Luego los tres se quedaron ahí acuclillados, escuchando cómo los pasos de Argus Filch se acercaban cada vez más por el corredor, acompañado de su pequeño y huesudo gato.

Tanto Sirius como James habían tomado bastante aire segundos antes y en medio de aquella escena la respiración pesada de Wormtail era lo único que se atrevía a interrumpir el silencio.

Filch se acercó más. Los ojos amarillos de su gato brillando bajo la luz de la lámpara y volviéndose hacia todos lados, como pequeñas linternas muggles.

Entonces el bastón de madera del viejo squib golpeó el piso de mármol justo al llegar frente a las armaduras y volvió el rostro, olfateando como un perro.

El gato dejó escapar un maullido que sonó como al chirrido de una puerta de goznes oxidados. Sus ojos firmemente clavados entre las piernas de las armaduras.

Temblando, Peter se pegó más al piso y se mordió la lengua para evitar ponerse a gimotear. Más arriba estaba James, agolpado contra la pared, la respiración ahogada dentro de su garganta y el corazón fuertemente acelerado, y sobre de él el causante de todo esto último, con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y el rostro levemente vuelto hacia el conserje, un pie sobre la capa para evitar que resbalara y el otro por encima de una de las piernas de Prongs, quien comenzaba a considerar seriamente el salir de debajo de la capa y correr por el pasillo hasta perder a Filch de vista.

__

Si pudiera...

"¿Has visto algo?" pidió el viejo, mirando a su gato, quien se paseaba frente a la fila de armaduras. "¿Algún muchacho asqueroso escondido ahí detrás?" dio un par de pasos hacia ellos y Peter, a punto de chillar, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Sirius se agolpó más contra la pared, sobre el cuerpo de un hipertenso James, y frunció prolongadamente el cejo. James simplemente tensó todo su cuerpo y observó las rodillas tiesas del squib frente a ellos.

El gato volvió a maullar.

"Solamente son unas armaduras." bufó el conserje y reanudó su camino, arrastrando uno de sus pies y balbuceando groserías entre dientes. Con una última mirada enfurruñada, el gato le siguió, maullando.

Peter se desparramó sobre el piso, sin decidirse todavía a respirar, y por encima de él tanto Sirius como James dejaron escapar lentamente el aire a través de sus dientes, apoyando sus cabezas una sobre la otra.

Cuando la luz de la lámpara de aceite desapareció, escucharon cómo Wormtail se arrastraba fuera y levantaron la mirada. Los ojos castaños de James brillando levemente entre la oscuridad.

"¿Todo bien?" murmuró Padfoot, sonriéndole.

Prongs asintió, temblando levemente y tratando de deshacerse de la pierna de Sirius sobre la suya.

"Genial." la sonrisa de Black se ensanchó ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano para quitar varios mechones de pelo del rostro de su mejor amigo y luego arrastrarla por su pecho. "Estabas muy nervioso..." observó, y James sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco. "Tranquilo, ya se fue." entonces se alejó de él, gateando bajo las armaduras, y tendió una mano hacia James, quien lo miraba todavía respirando fuertemente. "Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver esos archivos."

Y tras dudar unos segundos, Prongs tomó su mano y salió de ahí.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ares, Maria." colocó ambos pergaminos uno seguido por el otro y arqueó una ceja. "No." acomodándose las gafas, James echó un vistazo a Sirius y Peter, que hurgaban en un cajón de documentos, con una varita ensartada en algún sitio cualquiera con el Lumos encendido. "¿Encontraron algo?"

Peter sacudió su cabeza y Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"No, pero Dolohov escribe un poco como esta persona... aunque pone las A mayúsculas como minúsculas grandes y..."

"Ok, no es." interrumpió Prongs, bufando. "Becker, Richard." negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente, mientras tomaba el siguiente pergamino.

Sirius le miró de reojo, disimuladamente.

"Black, Sirius." exclamó James, llevándose una mano a la boca. "¡Ah, es él!" volvió el rostro y notó que Wormtail se le había quedado viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de espanto en el rostro.

Sirius simplemente había levantado una ceja.

Entonces se echó a reír, con una risa hueca. "¡Es broma, Pettigrew!" repuso, para alivio del otro, y volvió a mirar la letra en el pergamino.

Sintió un extraño vacío en su estómago al comparar las letras.

"...vaya..." los otros dos volvieron a mirarlo. "..bueno, en realidad... ambos ponen la D, la Z y la H de la misma forma.." murmuró, y luego regresó su mirada marrón hacia Sirius, quien había fruncido el ceño de forma alarmante.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Black dejó un par de pergaminos sobre la mesa y caminó hasta James, quien todavía le miraba fijamente.

"Dame." arrebató ambos trozos de piel y leyó. Sus cejas comenzaron a levantarse de forma extraña antes de que arrojara la carta hacia James, enrollara su propio pergamino y lo metiese nuevamente dentro de la gaveta. "Demonios, todo mundo escribe igual que yo." fue lo único que dijo, antes de regresar a lo suyo frente a dos miradas confundidas.

No volvió a decir nada el resto de la noche salvo para gritarle a James que dejara de verlo, que él no tenía nada que ver y que si así lo deseaba cambiaría toda su caligrafía.

Prongs no replicó.

****

continua...


	3. Arrow 3

****

Notas: Le di a leer el capítulo 1 a mi novio, que soporta a medias el yaoi, y me dijo que era bueno o-o... sinceramente no sé si creerle, porque él siempre dice que le gusta lo que hago XD así que sigo esperando sus reviews... porque no publicaré nada si no los hay :P Por el momento, muchas gracias a **b-bneko**, **Sayuri**, **o0AnA-SaN0o** y a **Yaelle** por sus mensajes. He aquí el fanfic:

****

WUNDERDING

3- Who are you? Amazing Sirius Black hobbie.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se echó la escoba al hombro y volvió el rostro todavía cubierto de barro. Sus ojos firmemente clavados en el otro extremo del campo de quidditch, viendo a los demás miembros del equipo pasar junto a él y despedirse de forma amable.

La figura delgada de James se irguió entonces, contra la luz rojiza del atardecer, y caminó hacia él a pasos largos, con la escoba arrastrando sobre el pasto verde y la túnica roja ondeando con el viento que agitaba suavemente las banderas del campo.

"Gracias por esperarme, Shacklebolt." sonrió, cuando llegó hasta él, y Kingsley le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Está bien. No tengo prisa."

Comenzaron a caminar, sintiendo el aire fresco golpeando sus rostros calientes y conversando acerca de cosas sin importancia.

Hasta que el sonido de algo cortando el viento les hizo detenerse, volver el rostro hacia todas partes y detener la mirada, involuntariamente, en la silueta de pie a un lado del lago, con ambos brazos extendidos hacia el frente.

"¿Quién es?" inquirió el mago moreno, tratando de aguzar la vista.

"No sé." respondió James, y echó a andar hacia el lago, con los ojos bien fijos en la persona de pie en un extremo del lago.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos, con Kingsley corriendo detrás de él, y sus ojos avellanos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de quién era y de qué estaba haciendo:

Sirius Black.

Con ambos pies dentro del agua, con el pantalón mojado hasta las rodillas y la túnica caída sobre pantorrillas, flotando. Un estuche lleno de flechas atado a su espalda, las mangas de la túnica remangadas, un par de guantes negros que cubrían sus brazos hasta los codos y, entre las manos, un arco con el cual estiraba fuertemente una de esas flechas.

Dio un paso hacia atrás con un chapoteo, levantó el rostro y de pronto la dejó ir.

Ambos pares de ojos la siguieron tan rápido como pudieron, escuchando el zumbido de la madera, las plumas y el metal rompiendo el aire, hasta que ésta se incrustó violentamente en el tronco de un árbol al otro extremo del lago.

Sirius dejó escapar una grosería.

"¡Demonios, ¿Cómo hizo que llegara tan lejos?!" exclamó Kingsley, en voz alta, y los ojos grises de Padfoot se volvieron hacia ellos, de golpe.

"¿J-James...?"

Prongs simplemente le miró, con los ojos bien abiertos y las gafas torcidas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?" la voz de James se levantó por encima de la del resto de los estudiantes, sentados al lado de su mejor amigo a la mesa de Gryffindor en el Great Hall.

Black inclinó su cabeza, acarició con el dedo pulgar la boca de la copa entre su mano derecha y sonrió, ligeramente.

"Hace más o menos un año y medio. Mi tío Alphard estuvo dándome las primeras lecciones de arquería durante el verano antepasado. Después tuvo que irse a Irlanda y no volví a verlo. Sin embargo he leído el manual que me obsequió y he estado practicando desde entonces..." soltó la copa y levantando la mano la cerró en un puño frente a sus ojos. "...Supongo que he mejorado bastante, aunque todavía no consigo dar en el blanco."

James, no haciendo caso de que el puré caía desde su cuchara hasta el plato, levantó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo, quien seguía observando su puño mientras lo abría y volvía a cerrar.

Sonrió ligeramente, tratando de no ruborizarse, y dejó el cubierto nuevamente sobre el plato.

"¿Sabías... que ahora, con esto, te has convertido en mi principal sospechoso?"

La mirada de Sirius se volvió hacia él y se encontraron en el camino, durante algunos segundos, hasta que Prongs regresó la vista a su plato con puré de papas.

Soltando una risa ausente, Sirius dio una bebida rápida a su jugo de calabaza.

"¿De verdad crees que soy yo quien te ha estado enviando esas cartas?"

James se limitó a delinear el contorno del puré con sus ojos, ligeramente nervioso.

"James..."

"Pues... no, supongo que..no..."

"Vamos, sabes que ese no es mi estilo."

"¿Qué?"

La mano de Padfoot se levantó de pronto, hacia el rostro de Prongs, y sujetándole fuertemente por la barbilla le atrajo hacia él, hasta que sus narices estuvieron separadas solamente por un par de centímetros.

Las mejillas de James comenzaron a enrojecer entonces, contra su propia voluntad, y bajó su mirada para encontrar la sonrisa de Sirius todavía dibujada en sus labios.

"Si tú me gustases simplemente iría y te lo diría, ¿No piensas igual?"

"Yo..."

"¿Crees que sería capaz de arriesgarme a matarte con mi horrible puntería?"

"Y-yo..."

Lo soltó, dirigió una última mirada a su comida a medio terminar y volvió a reír, antes de ponerse de pie.

"Está bien, si lo haría." reconoció, con sus suspiro, antes de mirar a Lily Evans, que pasaba frente a ellos, y sonreírle de forma amable. Ella simplemente le miró de reojo antes de irse a sentar en un extremo alejado de ellos.

"Tengo que irme, hay algo que necesito hacer antes de dormir." se dio la media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos, hasta que James se incorporó a su espalda.

"¡Sirius!"

Se detuvo.

"¿Si?"

"D..discúlpame si te ofendí con...algo.."

Y sin siquiera volverse, la sonrisa de Black se decoloró en sus labios.

"Tú nunca me molestas, James..." luego retomó su camino hasta que Prongs lo vio desaparecer por la puerta del comedor, quien sabe con qué destino.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¡¿Que Sirius qué?!" Lupin golpeó pesadamente el piso al tratar de sentarse en su cama.

Peter se echó a reír en voz baja hasta que la mirada fría del licántropo le hizo tomar su ropa y meterse al baño a pasos largos.

Sentado frente a la ventana, James frunció el cejo.

"Sí, bueno... Shacklebolt y yo lo vimos por la tarde.." respondió, sujetándose las rodillas y viendo detenidamente la cabaña de Hagrid, de cuya chimenea se elevaba una enorme pila de humo con aroma a madera que llegaba hasta ahí.

Lupin le dedicó una mirada fija antes de incorporarse y dejarse caer esta vez en su cama. "Vaya." murmuró, bajando la vista hasta encontrarse con sus tobillos. "Bueno, supongo que eso le hará... err... sospechoso.."

James rió entre dientes y se volvió. Remus también levantó la cabeza.

"No, no es así."

"¿Por qué?"

"Él mismo me ha dicho que no confunda las cosas... es decir, es mi mejor amigo y todo... él no sería capaz nunca de..." se ruborizó, ligeramente, y regresó la mirada hacia afuera. "No es él."

"Pero..."

"No le veo sentido." interrumpió Prongs, encogiéndose de hombros. "Podría, en todo caso, ser una broma pesada, pero si así fuese..." suspiró. "No sé si podría perdonarlo por..."

Las rodillas de Moony golpearon el piso a su lado y sus brazos envolvieron suavemente el cuerpo de James, quien se dejó hacer, todavía ligeramente sonrojado.

"No creo que sea imposible." susurró el licántropo, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de cabello alborotado. "Quiero decir... ustedes han estado juntos siempre... sería casi normal que.. sucediera..."

James no respondió.

"James, lo que tú sientes..."

"No sé cuándo ni cómo." sus ojos marrones se toparon con la mirada azul del prefecto, quien le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. "Sólo sé que está ahí, cada vez que me mira y... no debería.."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque es mi mejor amigo! Yo..no quiero echarlo todo a perder..."

Remus se limitó a apretar su abrazo alrededor de él.

"Si realmente te gusta jamás podrías echarlo a perder..."

El animago sonrió.

"Eso te pasó a ti..."

Ruborizándose, Lupin volvió el rostro hacia ningún punto en particular.

"¿Qué?"

Los ojos castaños de James brillaron ligeramente con una risita.

"Vamos, ¿Todavía no la invitas a salir?"

"Yo...."

Y con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, James se acomodó dentro de los brazos de Lupin. Deseaba sinceramente que fuese Sirius quien estuviese enviando esas cartas, pero para ser sincero consigo mismo, algo muy dentro de él le decía que eso no era posible.

Porque Sirius Black no le amaba de la misma forma en la que James le amaba a él...

La puerta de la habitación rechinó y alguien entró por ella, dando una mirada fija a ambos chicos sentados junto a la ventana. Arqueó alarmantemente sus cejas, sacudió la cabeza, y con una sonrisa, caminó dentro del dormitorio, hacia su cama.

Llevaba la túnica ligeramente desgarrada, un puñetazo todavía dibujado en su mejilla derecha y una detención para el sábado por la tarde.

Cosa común para Sirius Black, quien se rompía la cara a puños con cualquiera que se le pusiese enfrente.

Entonces carraspeó y ambos se volvieron a verlo, alarmados. James saltando de golpe y Lupin echándose para atrás.

"Lo siento." murmuró Padfoot, mirando a James con sus ojos plateados. "Si quieren me voy.."

"¡No!" chilló Prongs, saltando hacia él y ruborizándose al sentir dos pares de miradas sorprendidas sobre sí. "E...es decir... no es lo que..."

Sirius rió. "Está bien, de todas formas tengo que ir a la enfermería." se dio la media vuelta, arrojó algunos libros sobre la cama y volvió a salir de la habitación a pasos largos.

Remus frunció el ceño y James respiró profundamente. De cualquier manera no importaba...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La segunda noche Filch no se apareció, aunque tuvieron algunos problemas cuando Peeves se les atravesó en el camino, saltando, chillando y arrojando tachuelas por todas partes.

Sirius había tenido que usar su varita para despejar el camino hacia la biblioteca.

Tenían ya más de dos horas y media revisando pergaminos con la escritura de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y no había habido mucho éxito hasta el momento.

Incluso Peter se había quedado dormido sobre una pila de libros, sentado en una silla cualquiera.

Sirius se reclinó sobre un estante y miró a su mejor amigo de mala gana.

"James, van a ser las 3 de la madrugada.. Vayámonos ya."

"¡No!" exclamó el animago, sin volverse para verlo. "Tenemos que encontrar al dueño de ésta letra y no me voy a rendir hasta que lo hagamos."

"Está bien si tú no lo haces, pero yo tengo mucho sueño." refunfuñó, bostezando ampliamente.

James lo miró de reojo.

"No te obligué a que vinieras."

"...no, pero..."

"Como sea. Si quieres irte asegúrate de llevar a Peter contigo."

"¿Qué?"

Luego nada, más que el crujir de los pergaminos entre las manos de Prongs.

Levantando una ceja y jugueteando con su varita mágica entre los dedos, Padfoot dedicó una mirada a un pasillo contiguo, bloqueado con una cuerda. El área de libros de magia negra que solamente los últimos años ocupaban.

Sonrió, vagamente, y torció los ojos.

"Bueno, estoy en séptimo." murmuró, y echó a andar a pasos largos, dejando a James sumergido en su propio mundo.

Potter se acomodó los anteojos y dio vuelta al pergamino de Snape, Severus, riéndose entre dientes.

"Seguro."

Tomó uno más. Sirius se había quedado callado y solamente podía escuchar los ronquidos de Peter al fondo. Pero no le dio importancia.

"Shacklebolt, Kingsley." arqueó sus cejas. "Aja.."

Había sido amigo de Kigsley desde que éste entró a primero (era un año menor que él pero mucho más alto. Peter decía que parecía de 19 años.) y, sencillamente, si hubiese sido él ya se habría dado cuenta.

En todo caso la letra áspera de Shacklebolt no coincidía con la letra alargada de su admirador secreto.

Regresó el pergamino a su lugar y, estirándose para tomar otro, su corazón dio un vuelco.

El zumbido de algo cortando el aire encerrado de la biblioteca le hizo volverse de golpe para encontrarse una nueva flecha, incrustada a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, en uno de los estantes de madera.

La tomó con fuerza y se volvió para buscar a sus amigos.

"¡Sirius, mira esto!"

Pero Sirius no respondió. _Sirius ni siquiera estaba ahí_...

Sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, dio un par de pasos hacia Wormtail, que todavía dormía, y desató el pergamino.

Bajó la mirada y leyó:

__

"¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, James Potter?"

Un hueco se abrió dentro de su estómago, vertiginosamente.

¡_É-él lo sabe!_

Arrugó el papel dentro de su puño, cada vez más asustado, y sus ojos castaños escrutaron la oscuridad de la biblioteca rota solamente por el débil resplandor del Lumos. La flecha había salido de algún lugar dentro de la biblioteca, eso era seguro, pero... ¿Dónde? ¡Y Sirius se tomaba muy en serio la oferta de largarse!

Dio otro paso.

"¿H-hola?"

El silencio le respondió, apacible, seguido por un ronquido de Peter.

"¿H-hay alguien aquí..?"

Nada. Su corazón le dolía dentro del pecho y, como pudo, se apresuró hacia Peter, con intenciones de despertarle y salir corriendo de ahí.

Pero su intento fue frustrado cuando alguien tiró de él hacia atrás, colocando violentamente una mano sobre su boca y golpeando su espalda contra el pecho firme de alguien.

"¿Por qué me buscas?" susurró una voz masculina, a su oído, enviando sensaciones de frío y calor entremezcladas por todo su cuerpo.

Pero James no pudo ver a nadie. No todavía.

****

continua...


	4. Arrow 4

****

Notas: Vengo eufórica porque mis directores escénicos (teatro) me han dicho que les está gustando mucho mi trabajo TWT!! Como sea... Quiero agradecer a **Marth MT** (¿Qué te hace pensar que se trata de Snape y no de Sirius? O.oU), **Sayuri** (yo también me lo imaginé así ;¬;), **Gilraen** (Definitivamente, ¿Qué tienen con Snape Oo?), **Diabolik**, **AgathaNecroPrincess** (¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO QUE SEA MENOS LOS JUGOS LALA ;O;!!!!!!!!!! Te daré más slash, ¡PERO ALÉJATE DE MY PRECIOUS! T-T!! -se va por ahí andando a cuatro patas y abrazando una caja de cartón-), **Stargirl** (En realidad lo de los reviews lo dije por decirlo n—nu quiero decir, yo publicaré fanfics incluso cuando tenga un solo review si es que éste me satisface... /el de Center of Universe se murió cuando se murieron mi PC, los 17 capítulos que llevaba escritos y mi inspiración o.oU../), **Sakuratsukamori** (XD OH, my poor Sirius! Es un poco obvio el muchacho, pero ya veremos por qué lo hace o.oU), **Farina Celogore** (¡¡No, Padfoot!! -lo abraza- No llores TWT!! Si a veces me tardo es porque ya no me conecto casi nunca y a veces se me olvida actualizar n.nu pero este fanfic ya está 90 terminado de todos modos, así que no te preocupes que juro por mis peluches de James que lo publicaré completo ;w;!), **o0Ana-San0o**, todo aquél que se me haya pasado y quienes leen pero no dejan reviews. Los dejo con el capítulo o.o!

****

WUNDERDING

4- Dark Archer. Let me look your face.

Dejando escapar un débil gemido, con sus labios todavía cerrados por la mano enguantada de alguien que le abrazaba por la espalda, James cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

Las piernas le temblaban, su corazón palpitaba cada vez con mayor vehemencia, no podía ver nada que no fuese Wormtail, implorando porque despertase y gritara para llamar la atención de Sirius, de Filch o de cualquiera que pudiese ayudarle.

¡Vamos, que ni siquiera tenía su varita para defenderse!

Se estremeció completamente al sentir cómo la mano de su captor se escurría por su cintura, hacia su pecho, y le arrastraba suavemente fuera del alcance de la luz del Lumos y las posibles miradas de un dormido Pettigrew.

La oscuridad de la biblioteca se cerró ante sus ojos y su espalda golpeó uno de los estantes. Un par de libros cayeron pesadamente al piso, con un sonido seco, y James los siguió con la mirada, asustado.

Entonces él volvió a tirar de su brazo, obligándolo a golpear nuevamente su cuerpo contra el de él, esta vez frente a frente.

Permanecieron un segundo así, con la frente de Prongs apoyada contra su pecho y respirando entrecortadamente. Hasta que la mano envuelta en un guante negro sujetó con suavidad el mentón del animago, quien jadeó levemente.

Su rostro y su mirada subieron, lentamente, hasta que pudo ver claramente a esta persona.

Alguien que tenía piel pálida, iluminada por la mortecina luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana a pocos metros de ellos. El cabello negro y lacio cayendo en mechones sobre su frente, y los ojos... cubiertos por una especie de antifaz negro que cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando paso a un par de ojos blancos (N/A: Más o menos como el Robin de los Teen Titans TwT).

Llevaba túnica negra, cerrada y sin ningún escudo, y a la espalda un estuche lleno de flechas, el arco apoyado en el piso entre una de sus manos.

James trató de retroceder, pero las manos del otro se aferraron de golpe a su cintura, atrapándolo.

"¿Qu-quién..?"

"Quien te ha estado enviando estas cartas." respondió el extraño, extendiendo los pergaminos que James creía guardados en el fondo de su baúl. Una delgada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras empujaba a Prongs nuevamente hacia el librero. "Quien piensa que eres la persona más atractiva sobre la Tierra..." sus dedos se arrastraron por la espalda de James, haciéndolo jadear ligeramente, hasta tocar su nuca. "Quien deseaba poder tocarte de esta forma desde hacía tanto tiempo..."

Se inclinó ligeramente, moviendo sus dedos de la nuca hasta la barbilla de James y tiró de su rostro hacia el suyo, hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron.

"Supe que deseabas verme.." susurró, con su aliento golpeando los labios repentinamente resecos de Prongs. Entonces rió y su risa fue la más sensual que había escuchado James en su vida. "Y como estaba convencido de que no me encontrarías aquí, decidí ser yo quien te buscara..."

Dejando escapar un gemido al sentir cómo la rodilla del otro se enterraba suavemente entre sus piernas, James volvió su rostro hacia un costado. Le ardían las mejillas y sentía un escozor en los labios. Pero el otro chico simplemente dejó escapar una nueva carcajada ahogada entre sus dientes, antes de inclinarse hacia él y, sorpresivamente, depositar un beso apacible sobre el cuello de Prongs, quien abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, se agolpó contra el librero y tensó toda su espalda.

Los ojos entrecerrados del extraño se levantaron hacia él, desprendiendo su boca de la piel del marauder, y con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó a su oído.

"No tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte, James."

Éste cerró sus ojos y trató de tranquilizar su respiración agitada.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que no se hubiese soltado ya de su agarre para darle una paliza. ¡Nadie podía jugarle bromas pesadas a James Potter y quedarse como si nada! Y ese estúpido con máscara tampoco.

Aunque fuera la máscara más seductora que había visto nunca..

"Será mejor que te vayas a dormir." escuchó decir al muchacho, y giró ligeramente su rostro hacia él. "Te veré esta noche." y luego, sin previo aviso, sus labios se encontraron con los suyos, bruscamente y por un segundo, lo suficiente como para que el ardiente sabor inundara toda su boca y se extendiera por su cuerpo, calentando sus entrañas.

El cuerpo delgado se desprendió del suyo, y sin volverse, se echó a correr por el pasillo, hasta que la oscuridad se lo tragó.

James se quedó ahí un segundo más, recargado contra los libros, con el rostro ruborizado, los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón agitándose violentamente.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que acababa de suceder...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Caminaba, lentamente, con los dedos todavía sobre sus labios, hasta que la luz opaca del Lumos apareció frente a sus ojos, por encima de la cabeza de un dormido Peter.

Tragó saliva. Sirius no se veía por ninguna parte.

Se acercó a pasos cortos hasta el pequeño chico y posó su mano sobre el hombro regordete, haciéndole saltar entre sueños.

"Hey, Pete.." susurró, logrando que los ronquidos cesaran y dos ojos acuosos se abrieran, lentamente, para él.

"¿James?" gimió Wormtail, adormecido.

"S-sí.. vámonos a dormir..."

"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?"

James le dedicó una mirada indefinida hasta que asintió, ligeramente, y levantó la cabeza.

"Podría decirse..." sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre el cordel levantado de la Sección Prohibida. Arqueó una ceja, confundido, y dio un paso al frente. "¿Quién está..?"

Entonces apareció el rostro enfurruñado de Sirius Black, que trataba de desprender un extraño libro cuyas mandíbulas se habían cerrado alrededor de su brazo.

"¿¿Sirius??"

"¡¡Prongs!!" chilló Padfoot, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Se encarreró hacia él y tendió su brazo al frente, tratando de no mirar. "¡Quí-quítamelo, por favor!"

"¿Qué demonios es lo que..?"

"¡Q-quería leerlo, y el muy maldito se me prendió del brazo!"

"¿¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí adentro??"

"¡¿Qué no me estás escuchando?! ¡¡QUÍTAMELO!!"

James levantó sus cejas y los cristales de sus gafas reflejaron la luz de la varita.

"¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste todo este rato aquí?"

Los ojos grises de Black le enfocaron, dolorosa y enfurecidamente.

"¡¡Si!! ¡¿Ahora me lo quitarás?!"

"Heh..." y sujetando su varita mágica, James colocó la punta sobre el lomo del libro, el cual gimió placenteramente antes de soltar la mordida del brazo de Sirius.

Padfoot gimió también, aliviado y frotándose con fuerza la herida.

"Tendré que ir de nuevo a la enfermería.." gimoteó, observando las marcas en su brazo.

James no respondió. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Vámonos ya.."

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirlo, a pasos largos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"...para que su poción no quede espesa, agreguen dos gotas de sangre de dragón y 50 gramos de piel de serpiente molida." la voz del profesor de Pociones se levantó por encima de las cabezas de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, empinadas ligeramente hacia sus calderos cubiertos de vapor y una especie de mezcla chocolateada. "Ahora, deberán revolverla por 15 minutos exactos antes de agregar las semillas de girasol."

Remus Lupin sacudió el pequeño salero lleno de piel de serpiente por encima de una pequeña báscula, mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

A su lado, Peter Pettigrew luchaba contra el humo verdoso que comenzaba a levantarse. Más allá, Sirius Black dejaba caer el par de gotas de sangre de dragón, y a un costado suyo, en la esquina de la mesa, James Potter permanecía observando el interior de su caldero, con los anteojos empañados por el vapor y la mirada perdida dentro de la poción.

Había agregado recién la piel de serpiente, sin pesarla, y ahora el líquido comenzaba a tomar una textura grisáceo-azulada.

Sirius le dio un codazo y James parpadeó, repetidas veces, antes de mirarlo de forma ausente.

"¿Te sobra piel de serpiente? Necesito alguna por aquí..." sonrió, señalando a Peter, quien acababa de romper los tres saleros restantes. Lupin ni siquiera había querido levantar la mirada.

"Heh.." Prongs estiró el brazo hacia él, antes de devolver la mirada al frente.

Tomando el recipiente, Sirius le miró, confundido.

"¿Sucede algo, James?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¡¿James?!"

"¿¿Qué??"

"¡Eso quiero que me digas! No has hecho nada bien en toda la mañana..." señaló con su cabeza el caldero maloliente y arrugó la nariz. "...ni siquiera has estado escuchando mucho... ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Los ojos marrones de James parpadearon, mientras regresaban la mirada hasta su mejor amigo.

"Yo..." en realidad no se había percatado de eso.

Es sólo que sus pensamientos se habían quedado atrapados durante todas aquellas horas dentro de la biblioteca, con esa persona que le había golpeado contra un librero antes de besarle.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios e inclinó la mirada.

"Ese fue mi primer beso.." alcanzó a respirar, con los ojos bien abiertos, ante la mirada de estupefacción de Black.

"¡¿Qué cosa?!"

"¿¿Eh??"

"¿¿Cuál beso?? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"

El rostro de Prongs se ruborizó violentamente al darse cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta. Pero es que por un segundo todo se había desvanecido... sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y sujetó a Padfoot por un brazo.

"No, no es nada.."

"¡¿Cómo de que no?! ¡¡Alguien te besó, ¿Y NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO?!! ¡¿Qué me estás ocultando?!"

James lo miró durante un instante, aterrado, ruborizado y con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente. Lanzó una mirada a Lupin, que los miraba también, sorprendido, y a Peter, que se cubría la cabeza con las manos.

"¡¡JAMES!!"

El resto de las miradas giraron hacia ellos, cuando Sirius se puso de pie. Alguien golpeó suavemente su hombro pero él lo ignoró.

"¡¿Quién demonios fue?!"

"S-Sirius..."

"¡Contéstame!"

"S-Sirius.."

"¡¡¡Nada de _Sirius_, RESPONDE!!!" sus ojos grises temblando levemente dentro de sus cuencas. Nuevamente alguien golpeó su hombro.

"Señor Black..."

"¡¿Qué?!" y al volverse, el tono de su rostro se decoloró. "P-profesor..."

El hombre frente a él frunció fuertemente el cejo.

"20 puntos de Gryffindor por estar haciendo escándalo durante las horas de clase... Y será mejor que vaya a ver al señor Filch el sábado por la mañana."

Sirius volvió a sentarse, levemente ruborizado.

"Si, profesor.."

Y olvidándose de él, el hombre caminó nuevamente hacia el frente de la clase.

"Ahora me parece que es momento de agregar las semillas."

En su sitio Sirius lanzó una mirada lastimada a James, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, antes de regresar a su poción.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando la clase de Pociones (la última de la mañana) se terminó, Sirius fue el primero en incorporarse. Dijo algo a Lupin y, tras lanzar una mirada a James, salió del aula junto a un grupo pequeño de Slytherin que le miraron de reojo y luego echó a correr por el pasillo, quien sabe adónde.

James permaneció observándolo por un momento, antes de inclinar la cabeza y coger sus cosas.

"¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro?" pidió la voz de Remus Lupin, caminando junto a él hacia el comedor. Peter los seguía lo más rápido que podía. "¿Qué pasó con Black?"

"No lo sé." respondió Prongs, levantando la mirada hacia el frente, por donde Nick Casi Decapitado acababa de pasar, conversando con el Barón Sanguinario.

Moony arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y de qué beso hablaba?"

Las mejillas de James volvieron a enrojecer, débilmente.

"N-No sé..."

"¿James?"

"¿Sí?"

"Creo que estaba celoso..."

El sonido de Peter tropezando y cayendo al piso con una revoltura de tela y libros les hizo volver el rostro.

"N-no sé de qué hablas..."

"¡Vamos!" sonrió Remus, ayudando a Wormtail a incorporarse. "Todo mundo ahí se dio cuenta de eso."

"¡¿Qué?!" el rostro de Prongs no hubiese podido enrojecer más. Miró a Lupin por un instante antes de volver a enterrar la mirada en el piso de mármol. "No, fueron imaginaciones suyas..."

"James.."

"¿¿Qué??"

La sonrisa de Remus siguió ahí, débil, antes de que se encogiese de hombros y regresara la vista al frente.

"Hoy tengo una junta a las 8. Creo que llegaré un poco tarde a dormir."

"Está bien." asintió Potter, con voz baja.

****

continua...


	5. Arrow 5

****

Notas: Acabo de ingerir veneno y no me siento del todo bien o.o pero como sea, aquí va...

Agradezco a **Eleone** (¡Hola, prima! :3 Gracias por tu review; aunque no entiendo qué tiene que ver Remus aquí O.o... No, no es él... ni ella, ni ese tampoco. Nos veremos otro día por msn n-nU), **Ana-San** (Lo que pasa es que a Sirius le gusta mucho hacerle escándalos a James o.ou), **Stargirl** ("No eran grandes cosas, pero eran cosas que él amaba" .. tee-hee. Gracias por tus comentarios. Y no estaba celoso :3), **anna potter**, **XiCaPRoNGs**, **Diabolik** (Ese beso tendría que haber sido suyo :3), **sayuri** (calma u-ú), **Aliena-wolf** (sigo sin entender por qué creen que es Remus O.oU) y **Sakuratsukamori** (no tienes idea de los ánimos que me das para seguir escribiendo... muchas gracias, prometo seguir esforxándome para no dejar de gustarte :3) por sus reviews!

Akí va el fic.

****

WUNDERDING

5- Enjoy! I really like you...

__

"¡¿Alguien te besó y no me lo habías dicho?!"

Suspiró, ligeramente, con la vista clavada en el campo de quidditch y aquellas palabras sacudiéndose violentamente dentro de su cabeza.

__

Estaba celoso...

Soltó una risa hueca. El sonido ausente de la regadera le relajaba. La brisa fresca agitando su cabello ya revuelto y la sensación de saber que no necesitaba sus anteojos para poder admirar el paisaje a sus pies.

Los árboles de Bosque Prohibido sacudiendo sus ramas y el humo levantándose de la cabaña de Hagrid. Las banderas ondeaban en el campo de quidditch y, abajo, podía ver algunas luces encendidas en las primeras plantas.

__

"Te veré esta noche."

Se ruborizó ligeramente al darse cuenta de que le esperaba...

"¿Quién eres?"

Nadie respondió. La habitación se encontraba vacía: Remus en una reunión de prefectos, Peter en la regadera y Sirius... ¿Dónde estaba Sirius?

__

Estaba celoso...

Como si eso fuese posible.

La puerta rechinó ligeramente, movida por la brisa, pero no le prestó atención.

Levantó su mirada y el cielo oscuro le miró desde arriba. Había pocas estrellas. Pronto darían las nueve y no había ya muchas personas en los corredores, así que no había problema si decidía ir a dar una vuelta por ahí...

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, pero apenas se levantaba para ir a su baúl a sacar su capa y el mapa, cuando una risita burlona le hizo detenerse de golpe, volver el rostro hacia todas partes, tratando de ver algo que no fuese la luz de la puerta cerrada del baño y las cortinas agitándose en la cama de Lupin.

"¿Q-quién..?"

"Quédate ahí." respondió una voz, y James obedeció instantáneamente. "Me gusta ver tu ropa moviéndose con el viento..."

__

Él.

"¿¿Cómo has..??"

"Por la puerta, claro." y al pie de la cama de Prongs, una figura alta y delgada se incorporó, con sus ojos blancos brillando ligeramente entre la oscuridad. Dio un paso hacia James y éste ensanchó sus ojos, tratando de ver algo que no fuese la silueta entre las sombras de la habitación. "¿En dónde están los demás?"

"...R-Remus está en una reunión... y Peter se está duchando.." repuso Prongs, señalando la puerta del baño con la cabeza.

"Bien." y acercándose todavía más, el extraño extendió un brazo hacia la puerta cerrada y con un movimiento de su varita ésta quedó sellada con un par de candados.

James le miró, estupefacto.

"¿P-Por qué...?"

Su invitado sonrió, ampliamente, conforme se acercaba más a él. "No deseo que nadie nos moleste.." y por alguna extraña razón su voz hizo que James se estremeciera todo, bruscamente.

"S-Sirius..."

El muchacho detuvo entonces sus pasos, violentamente.

"¿Qué?"

"No sé dónde esté Sirius.." continuó James, mirando la puerta que daba al corredor. "Él podría..."

"No, no podría." interrumpió el otro, deteniéndose finalmente frente a Prongs, quien levantó su mirada hasta que ambas se encontraron. "Ya me he encargado de eso."

"¿Cómo dices..?"

Volvió a reír, de forma ausente, antes de tirar de la cintura de James y golpear el cuerpo delgado del animago contra el suyo.

"Eso es lo de menos." susurró, con sus labios muy cerca del oído derecho del más pequeño, quien jadeó audiblemente.

"¿Q..qué vas a...?" las palabras de Prongs se vieron interrumpidas por un par de labios calientes que se cerraron sobre los suyos, sin mucha alegoría, mientras el otro cuerpo le empujaba suavemente hacia una cama cualquiera.

Y por extraño que esto pareciese, James no puso ninguna clase de resistencia... en cambio abrió sus labios y dejó que la lengua ansiosa del extraño junto a él entrase libremente dentro de su boca, acariciando cada rincón de su cavidad.

Gimió, pesadamente, cuando su espalda tocó la superficie de la cama de Sirius, y su estómago comenzó a sentirse pesado.

Pero no hizo nada para remediarlo...

Las manos del joven sobre él comenzaban ya a descender por su cuerpo, hacia sus caderas, y él no pudo hacer mucho al respecto salvo jadear y aferrarse al cuello delgado de éste, quien parecía que jamás dejaba de sonreír.

"¿Quién eres tú..?" balbuceó Prongs, y el otro rió entre dientes.

"¿Realmente importa?"

"A mí me importa..." la respiración pesada del extraño golpeando su rostro enviaba corrientes eléctricas a través de su espina dorsal.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no puedo permitir que alguien a quien no conozco venga a..." se ruborizó, y el otro ensanchó su sonrisa.

"¿Y qué si te digo que me conoces?"

"¿¿Te conozco??"

"Tal vez.."

"Por favor, dime quién eres..."

Pero el otro no volvió a decir nada cuando se inclinó para besar el cuello de James, quien apretó su abrazo y soltó un largo y placentero gemido.

Los labios del arquero descendiendo por su cuello y volviendo a ascender hasta su oreja derecha, con la punta de su lengua trazando su trayectoria sobre la piel pálida de Potter, las manos traviesas acariciando y apretando puntos excitantes y esa respiración caliente que golpeaba el cuerpo delgado de James, enviando sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas a través de los sentidos adormecidos de éste.

Sus dientes se cerraron alrededor del cuello frágil y Prongs volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte, mientras apretaba sus puños alrededor de la tela áspera de la túnica negra que el otro llevaba puesta.

"D-dime quién eres... necesito saberlo..."

No obtuvo por respuesta más que una débil succión seguida muy de cerca por una risa entrecortada.

Peter golpeó la puerta.

"¿Por qué has estado haciendo todo esto..?"

"¿No lo has comprendido?"

"No puedo creerte..."

"¿Por qué no? ¿No te lo he demostrado ya?"

"No sé quién eres..."

"¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?"

"Porque deseo devolver estos sentimientos a alguien que tenga rostro..."

El muchacho desprendió ligeramente su cuerpo del de James y le miró, fijamente, con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Qué sentimientos..?"

"...yo..." las mejillas de Prongs enrojecieron, ligeramente, y volvió el rostro hacia un costado.

Peter llamaba cada vez más histérico.

Unos labios se posaron, apacibles, sobre su frente y James jadeó en respuesta.

"Tendrás un rostro cuando llegue el momento.." luego se incorporó completamente, seguido de la mirada castaña. "Tengo que marcharme."

"¿¿Por qué??" gimoteó Prongs, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar la mirada confusa del otro. Se ruborizó más.

"No importa. Regresaré pronto..." volvió a inclinarse, y sus labios se encontraron con los de James, quien devolvió un beso ansioso.

Alejándose, caminó hacia la ventana, miró a James de reojo y luego, ante el horror de éste, dio un paso al frente y su cuerpo desapareció.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS..?!" pero cuando James llegó a la ventana, él ya no estaba.

Se echó para atrás, todavía respirando fuertemente, cuando alguien empujando la puerta del corredor le hizo volver el rostro de golpe, asustado.

__

Era Sirius.

Sirius Black, echando pestes.

"¿Padfoot?"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Black, caminando a pasos largos hasta su cama y deteniéndose al pie de ésta. "¿Qué le pasó a mi cama?" inquirió, frunciendo el ceño y levantando la mirada hacia un ruborizado James.

"L-lo siento... estaba en ella..."

Los ojos grises le miraron por un momento.

"Bien." luego se dejó caer sobre el colchón bruscamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" pidió Prongs, caminando hacia él.

"¡Shacklebolt!" gruñó el animago, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué con él?"

Padfoot permaneció en silencio un momento, mirando la figura de Prongs erguida contra la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

"N-nada.." se ruborizó y volvió el rostro hacia un costado. "Dice que... todos en la escuela están diciendo que tuve un ataque de celos en Pociones.." alcanzó a balbucear, huyendo de la mirada de un sorprendido Prongs.

"¿Qué?"

Silencio. Sirius tosió ligeramente.

"Ya veo." dijo Prongs, y levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta del pasillo. "Bueno, tal vez debería ir a callarles esa boca, ¿No crees?" sonrió a Sirius, quien le miró también, ligeramente sonrojado.

"Yo..."

Nada. James miraba sus pies fijamente y Sirius lo miraba a él.

"James.. yo... siento lo que sucedió en la mañana.."

"Está bien, no te preocupes." respondió el otro, con una sonrisa.

"No, es que yo... no sé, creo que realmente me puse _celoso_..."

Los ojos castaños de Prongs se volvieron hacia él, bruscamente.

"¿Co-cómo..?"

Sirius inclinó la cabeza y varios mechones de su cabello negro cayeron sobre su frente.

"Es decir... jamás me habías ocultado algo así y, bueno.."

"¡No te oculté nada!" se defendió Potter, sonrojándose furiosamente. "Es sólo que... no había tenido la oportunidad de..."

"¿Quién fue?" interrumpió Padfoot, y James lo miró, fijamente. "James..."

"Te burlarás de mí.."

"¡Nunca haría algo así! Eres mi mejor amigo.."

****

A M I G O

Prongs se sentó a su lado, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, y le sonrió de forma ausente.

"¿Recuerdas las flechas?"

"Seguro, pero..." los ojos grises de Sirius temblaron. "¡¿Estás diciéndome que..?!"

"...vaya... ¿Y quién es?"

"¿¿James??"

"N-no lo sé.."

Sirius saltó sobre la cama, anonadado.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó, mirando aterrorizado a James. "¡¿Estás diciéndome que has permitido que te bese un completo desconocido?!"

"...heh..."

"¡Bueno, pero estará en Hogwarts, ¿No?!"

"...sí, supongo.."

"¡¿CÓMO QUE SUPONES?!"

"...lo..lo vi anoche, cuando entraste en la Sección Prohibida..."

"Ah..." Black frunció el cejo. "Demonios, y ni siquiera encontré nada ahí.." refunfuñó, frotándose la herida todavía abierta.

"Y hace unos segundos...."

"¿Eh?"

"...estuvo aquí.."

El rostro de Padfoot se decoloró, y dentro del baño, Peter se dejó caer de rodillas, chillando porque alguien abriese la puerta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"...Sirius..."

Nada. Sirius Black continuó caminando frente a él, sin molestarse en volver el rostro.

"...Vamos, Sirius... No puedes seguir enojado conmigo.." gimoteó James, tirando de su manga detrás de él, centro de varias miradas indiscretas de algunos grupos de Ravenclaws y Slytherins que pasaban por ahí. "Padfoot.. ya me disculpé contigo... ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?"

"¡Por Merlín, eres mi mejor amigo! ¡¡No puedes tomar esto así!!"

Entonces, finalmente, Sirius se detuvo. Volvió el rostro hacia él, implacable, y lo miró.

"Y es por eso mismo que lo estoy tomando como lo estoy tomando.." siseó, de forma fría. "¡¡¡No puedo creer que hallas dejado entrar a un maldito psicópata a _nuestra_ habitación, así como si nada!!!"

"....yo..."

Los brazos de Padfoot se extendieron hacia él y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de sus hombros, fuertemente.

"Me preocupo por ti, James, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡¿Qué si se trata de alguien que desea dañarte?!"

"...n-no sé... yo..." inclinó la mirada, pero una de las manos de Sirius sujetó bruscamente su mentón y tiró de él hacia arriba. Su mirada de furia comenzó a desvanecerse, dando paso a una de preocupación, y James se sintió repentinamente culpable.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"No mucho realmente..."

"¿Cómo entró a la torre?"

"Eh... ¿Por la puerta?"

"¿¿¿Es un Gryffindor???"

Prongs parpadeó, sorprendido de su propia torpeza. Debía de ser un Gryffindor para poder entrar, eso era algo prácticamente obvio... Cabeceó.

"Supongo que sí..."

"¿Cómo es?"

Los ojos castaños le miraron fijamente por un segundo.

"Es alto... y tiene el cabello negro.."

"Es un hombre."

"...heh........"

"¿Y su rostro?" continuó Padfoot, como si nada, y James carraspeó.

"...no sé... usa una máscara o algo.."

"¿Qué?"

"No sé quién pueda ser..."

"Ya veo.."

Aflojando su agarre, Sirius desvió su mirada hacia un costado, como si estuviera pensando.

"¿Sirius?"

Entonces volvió a tirar de él, hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y los brazos de Black envolvieron su espalda suavemente, la cabeza reclinada sobre uno de sus hombros.

"Me encargaré de conseguirte un rostro." susurró, y James se ruborizó ligeramente. "Todo estará bien.."

Torpemente, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo, James asintió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sirius, cuya espalda se tensó por un segundo.

"Ahora dime si te gusta..." murmuró Black, con su respiración golpeando la piel de Prongs, y éste enrojeció todavía más.

Pero no respondió.

Y con la nariz pegada a la piel de su cuello, Sirius sonrió, débilmente, enterrando su mirada gris y vacía en el joven de cabello castaño que les observaba al final del pasillo, junto a otro todavía más pequeño.

****

continua...


	6. Arrow 6

****

Notas: Ya se alargó, pero espero terminarlo en el capítulo siguiente... However. ¡Muchas gracias a **Kyra**, **Diabolik**, **Sakuratsukamori** (perdóname pero no pretendo potenciar a Remus porque sencillamente no me agrada la idea... bueno, tal vez pudiera hablar más de él, pero el fanfic ya casi se termina y él no me pareció importante dentro de la trama. Pero si deseas saber quién era la persona de la que hablaba con James esa vez, pues era Lily o.o), **Ana-San**, **Marth Mt** (el día en que pierdas tus sueños estarás muerta® u.u), **sayuri** (ja!), **Paula** (heeey, así se llama mi mami :P) y **Koz0o** por sus reviews! ****

WUNDERDING

6- Body Link. I'm seeking you.

"¿Babosas de goma?" inquirió la voz de Remus Lupin, por encima de la cabeza de Sirius Black, sentado sobre su cama y esperando a que el pequeño gusano de hule llegara al extremo de su brazo.

Sonriendo, Padfoot lo miró.

"Sturgis me pidió algunas vivas para su clase de pociones." dijo, parpadeando de forma inocente. "Y yo, como un Proveedor de Artículos para Magos Traviesos, debo complacer a nuestros clientes."

"Pero estas son de caucho.."

"Lo sé. Adquirir una de este tamaño no resulta muy sencillo que digamos." repuso, sujetando a la babosa con su puño entero.

Lupin frunció el ceño.

"Pues..."

La puerta del pasillo se abrió y James entró por ella, acompañado de Peter.

"¡Hey!" saludaron, sonriendo, y Peter se aproximó a ellos, curioso.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Babosas de goma, ¿Quieres una?" Black extendió el animal hacia Wormtail, quien retrocedió ligeramente.

"No, gracias.. iré a darme una ducha." dijo, avanzando hacia el baño a trompicones. Los otros dos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y James se limitó a ignorarlo, mientras hurgaba en el fondo de su baúl.

Sirius enterró su mirada gris en su nuca por un segundo, antes de acariciar a la babosa sobre su mano.

"No creo que Sturgis note la diferencia, de todos modos.." sonrió, mirando a Lupin, quien todavía miraba a Prongs, con el ceño arrugado.

"¿No te sientes ni un poco culpable?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estás engañándolo..."

"Es lo de menos, nos pagará y no se dará cuenta."

"¿Qué harás en caso de que si lo haga? Te odiará, Sirius..."

Arqueando una ceja, Sirius alargó una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ya no estamos hablando de Podmore, ¿Verdad?"

Los ojos azules de Moony le miraron y Padfoot rió, entre dientes, antes de echarse la babosa al bolsillo de la túnica y ponerse de pie.

"No te preocupes." murmuró, echando una mirada ausente a la puerta del pasillo por la que James acababa de salir. "No sucederá nada." y luego caminó a pasos largos hacia ella, ignorando la mirada acusadora de Lupin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sturgis Podmore, Hufflepuff de séptimo grado sonrió ampliamente, sosteniendo una serie de babosas que se arrastraron lentamente por sus dedos, dejando un rastro de baba sobre la piel del mago.

"¡Genial!" metió su otra mano al bolsillo de su túnica y sacó algunas monedas con las cuales pagar a Sirius, quien sonrió también, ausentemente, y recibió el dinero.

Haciendo una parsimoniosa reverencia, Black se dio la media vuelta y se alejó por el corredor, arrojando al aire y volviendo a atrapar las monedas de plata. (N/a: O-o no recuerdo si los sikles eran de plata y los knuts de bronce o al revés... Como sea ¬¬Uu) Todavía llevaba una de esas babosas artificiales sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda y la acariciaba suavemente con su dedo pulgar en un movimiento no precisamente muy común.

En esas estaba cuando la silueta oscura de alguien frente a él, de pie junto a una ventana que daba al campo de quidditch, llamó su atención. Alguien alto y delgado, con la luz de los relámpagos de la tormenta que había comenzado hacía alguna media hora golpeando pesadamente su rostro de piel ligeramente tostada y acariciada por varios mechones de alborotado pelo negro. Su perfecto cuerpo envuelto en la tela áspera de una larga y elegante túnica negra, y la mirada perdida entre las gotas que caían frente a él.

Padfoot se encogió de hombros, se echó la babosa y el dinero al mismo bolsillo y, pasando una mano por su suave cabello oscuro, avanzó hacia James Potter, su mejor amigo, a pasos largos, procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

Se detuvo a un paso de poder tocarle, observando su nuca y sorprendido aún por el hecho de que el sonido de sus pasos no hubiesen alertado al otro animago. De cualquier forma echó ambas manos hacia el frente, alrededor de los hombros de James, y suavemente cogió los anteojos entre sus dedos, arrastrándolos por su nariz y haciendo que Potter diera un respingo y un paso atrás.

Sus cuerpos chocaron y Prongs se estremeció notablemente cuando su espalda tocó el pecho de Sirius, quien rió entre dientes. Los anteojos ahora fuera del rostro de James, quien había enrojecido ligeramente.

"¿Prongs?"

Se dio la media vuelta, torpemente, y Sirius interrumpió su movimiento sosteniendo uno de sus hombros con el brazo izquierdo, mientras jugueteaba con las gafas entre sus dedos.

"¿Q-qué haces aquí, Sirius?"

Black sonrió, orgulloso, mientras levantaba sus ojos grises hacia la ventana.

"Vengo de hacer negocios." aseguró, cabeceando, y suspiró profundamente, golpeando accidentalmente las mejillas de Prongs con su aliento. "¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"

James no respondió por un momento, sumergido en el aliento a menta que la boca de Sirius desprendía, hasta que el sonido de pasos en un corredor adjunto le hizo despertar de golpe.

"Y-yo... sólo estaba.. viendo..."

Sirius arqueó una ceja y, poniéndose de puntillas, se asomó por la ventana, por encima del hombro de un ruborizado James.

"¿Y qué veías?"

"...eh..."

Con un fuerte resoplido y una sonrisa que Prongs no supo identificar, Padfoot dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de él de pronto, fuertemente, hasta que ambos golpearon la pared de piedra fría.

"No me digas.." susurró Black, y James sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. "¿Esperabas a alguien?" una dudosa sonrisa bailando en sus labios, enviando sensaciones desconocidas hasta el momento a través del cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

"N-no, yo... estaba..."

Sirius volvió a reír, pesadamente, separándose y sujetando a James por una mano; colocó nuevamente las gafas sobre la nariz de James y tiró de él por un brazo hacia el corredor. Luego echó a andar a pasos largos hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sintiendo cómo la babosa se retorcía dentro de su ropa.

"Esperémosle en la torre." murmuró, y Prongs alcanzó a escucharle. "Yo estaré contigo cuando él venga.."

James no pudo objetar mucho, así que tratando de acoplar su respiración y su paso al de Padfoot, asintió un par de veces y alargó sus pasos.

Un grupo de Slytherin se atravesó de pronto en su camino y Sirius frenó, frunciendo el cejo y enterrando la mirada en el par de ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos que le miraron, desde el otro lado del corredor.

La mirada plateada que descendió lentamente desde su rostro hacia sus brazos y luego a la mano que sostenía firmemente a la otra, sin inmutarse.

Regulus Black rió entonces también, frotando con suavidad la corbata verde y plateada entre los dedos de su mano derecha y sin dejar de ver las manos de los Gryffindor frente a él.

"Hey, Sirius." sonrió, volviendo a levantar la mirada hasta la de su hermano mayor. "Tanto tiempo sin verte."

Sirius, con el cejo levemente fruncido, cabeceó un par de veces, antes de sonreír también.

"Sí, un par de horas, creo yo, hermanito.."

Regulus torció los ojos.

"Más tiempo en tu mundo, me imagino..." rió entre dientes y dio un paso hacia él. "La última vez que te vi no tenías todavía _esas mañas_..." su mirada volvió a descender hacia las manos apretadas y subió de golpe hacia James, quien enrojeció violentamente.

Iba a decir algo, pero Sirius se adelantó a él:

"¿Qué? ¿¿Esto??" inquirió, levantando la mano y arrastrando la de Prongs con él. "Ah, sí... bueno, tal vez las tenía pero no lo sabías... con eso de que tu coeficiente intelectual no es lo suficientemente alto como para que te des cuenta de varias cosas..." levantó el rostro también y con la nariz señaló a un par de chicos detrás de Regulus, quien ensanchó sus ojos. "Aunque supongo que es de familia.."

"¡Mira, Sirius, más te vale..!"

"¿Más me vale qué?" interrumpió Padfoot, bruscamente, dando un paso hacia él. "¿¿Me callo o le irás a _tu_ madre con el chisme?? 'Oh, mami, Sirius rompió mi muñeca! Mami, Sirius tiñó el pelo de mi gatito de verde, mami, mami! _Sirius tiene novio_'..." el gesto de burla se desvaneció de su rostro, dando paso a uno de ira. Avanzó todavía más hacia él. "¿Es eso lo que deseas hacer, renacuajo?"

El más pequeño se encogió de hombros, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían, y lanzó una mirada de profundo odio hacia James, quien sonreía ligeramente, con el rostro levemente enrojecido.

"Vete al diablo, Sirius.." refunfuñó, soltando bruscamente su corbata y dando un par de pasos hacia el frente, pasándolos de largo. Sus amigos fueron detrás de él y James se hizo a un lado cuando uno trató de darle un puntapié.

Sirius soltó de golpe la mano de su amigo, sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y sin previo aviso, la levantó hacia la espalda de su hermano menor.

"¡¡Wingardium Leviosa!!"

El cuerpo delgado y pequeño del joven de 14 años se levantó de golpe del piso, con un chillido, y los chicos que le acompañaban comenzaron a gritar también, asustados.

Y riendo fuertemente, Sirius despegó su varita del hechizo, haciendo que Regulus cayera pesadamente al suelo, una vez más, golpeándose con fuerza y maldiciendo en voz alta. Se dio la media vuelta, viendo que James, con una sonrisa amplia en los labios se volvía también para comenzar a correr, y en una desenfrenada carrera y con la respiración quebrada a carcajadas, ambos se alejaron de los chicos de cuarto, que se volvían ya hacia ellos, con Regulus Black hecho una furia y desenfundando su varita mágica.

"¡¡El corredor de los dragones!!" exclamó James, volviendo el rostro hacia un histérico Sirius, que le pisaba los talones; sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y olvidándose del incidente del corredor, ambos dieron la vuelta a una esquina, treparon una pequeña serie de escaleras y, con un movimiento rápido, Prongs apartó un amplio lienzo que mostraba tres dragones durmiendo sobre una roca, inclinó la cabeza y se introdujo dentro del pasillo oscuro, con Sirius detrás de él.

El mismo Sirius que se detuvo de pronto antes de entrar también, apretó la varita, lanzó una mirada hacia el sitio por donde los pasos y gritos de su hermano menor y sus amigos se escuchaban ya, y con una sonrisa, la levantó por encima de su cabeza...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Respirando fuertemente, James se recargó contra un costado del reducido espacio entre pared y pared del oscuro pasillo por el que acababa de entrar, con una sonrisa francamente divertida en sus labios y las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo físico.

Jadeó, con fuerza, y volvió el rostro.

"¡Eso fue bueno, Padfoot!"

Pero Padfoot no respondió..

...porque no había Padfoot para contestar.

Alzando las cejas, James regresó una parte del camino andado, confundido.

"¿Sirius?"

No hubo respuesta, y resignándose, imaginó que se habría quedado atrás para jugar una última broma a Regulus.

El único problema en esto era que no había sido invitado... y con una sonrisa cansada, se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la salida del pasillo, que daba a un piso antes de la torre de Gryffindor.

Podía escuchar todavía las gotas de lluvia y los truenos retumbar por encima de las paredes del viejo castillo, pesadas, furiosas, empapando la piel del colegio hasta las entrañas. Podía escuchar también su respiración, densa y agitada flotando alrededor de él, y sus propios pasos resonando por el pasillo pequeño y húmedo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sutilmente frotó los cabellos de su nuca, revolviendo todavía más.

__

'Sirius tiene novio...'

Sonrió, débilmente, y levantó la mano frente a su rostro, flexionando los dedos que Sirius había tenido entre los suyos minutos antes, en un agarre firme...

__

'¿Estabas esperando a alguien?'

Suspiró e inclinó la mirada, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían.

__

A él..

'Te veré mañana.'

¿Mañana en la noche? ¿Hoy?

__

'Yo estaré contigo cuando él venga'.

"Sirius..."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, extendió el brazo para apartar el lienzo que ocultaba la salida. Saltó hacia un nuevo corredor ya vacío, levantó la mirada y observó a ambos lados. No había nadie. Dio una última mirada al pasillo secreto, masculló algo entre dientes y dejó caer el lienzo.

La luz de un relámpago se filtró por los cristales de la ventana que había a pocos metros de él. Entonces escuchó pasos. Volvió el rostro, esperando ver salir a Padfoot detrás de él.

Nada.

Volvió a levantar el lienzo.

Adentro no había nadie, pero todavía escuchaba pasos... retrocedió, confundido, y justo en aquél momento una flecha pasó zumbando justo frente a su rostro, cortando de tajo algunos cuantos de sus cabellos negros.

Jadeó, con los ojos bien abiertos, y volvió el rostro hacia el final del corredor y vio cómo una figura oscura se levantaba por encima del doblez hacia la derecha que llevaba a los almacenes de escobas.

"¿Q-Quién..?"

El desconocido bajó lentamente el arco que sostenía entre las manos, estirado hacia el frente, y dejó que colgara a un costado suyo, mientras con dos de sus dedos se acomodaba correctamente el antifaz.

__

'Estaré contigo cuando venga...'

"¿Q-qué demonios...?"

A pasos cortos y silenciosos, con el sisear de su larga túnica negra acariciando el piso, éste se le acercó. Llevándose una mano a la espalda, suavemente cogió una flecha nueva de su estuche (A/N: no sé cómo se le llame a la cosa donde se guardan las flechas... pero es de ese que lleva Legolas ¬¬U) y volvió a levantar el arco.

James retrocedió un par de pasos más, viendo que esta persona se acercaba y estiraba ahora una flecha apuntando fijamente a la diana en su pecho.

"¿Qué.. qué vas a..?"

Con una risa gutural, el extraño plantó firmemente el pie derecho en el piso y, con un movimiento rápido, dejó escapar la flecha.

El zumbido cortó el aire y el grito de James abruptamente, quien sacó la varita y la desvió a pocos centímetros de que la flecha se enterrase en su carne.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!" exclamó, con un gesto de terror y odio mezclados, y la otra persona soltó una carcajada fría y áspera que James sólo había escuchado una vez antes...

__

Pero no era posible...

Levantó la varita mágica hacia el cuerpo delgado frente a él, cada vez más cerca, que había sacado una flecha más.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!"

El muchacho ensanchó la mirada blanca detrás del antifaz y alargó una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Quiero matarte, James Potter.." susurró, con una voz que logró hacer que el cuerpo entero de James se estremeciera.

"¿Qué..?"

Y la flecha se liberó de sus dedos, hacia el cuerpo de Prongs, quien no alcanzó a detenerla.

Fue como si alguien hubiese encendido fuego dentro de su pecho, quemante, rasgando con una intensidad horriblemente placentera su piel hasta tocar sus entrañas... sus anteojos se aflojaron, saltaron por el puente de su nariz y cayeron al piso con un sonido metálico, seguido por el crac de un zapato pisando bruscamente la armazón.

Dejó que su espalda golpeara la pared, seguido por el cuerpo del arquero, que había llegado a pasos largos hasta él y, extendiendo sus brazos y situándolos a los costados de su cabeza, le había acorralado contra una esquina cualquiera.

Una escena casi familiar...

"¿Qué fue lo que..?" alcanzó a gemir Prongs, buscando con los dedos la flecha incrustada en su pecho para darse cuenta de que no había nada.

Con su risa apretada y cínica, el otro chico se inclinó todavía más hacia él.

"Quiero matarte, James Potter..." su respiración golpeando suavemente el cuello delgado del cazador. "Deseo estrangularte en placer y hacer que chilles pidiendo por más..."

"...¿qué dices..?" el rostro cada vez más ruborizado de James golpeó suavemente con su mejilla izquierda la piedra de la pared, sintiendo el contraste del frío enterrándose en su calor.

Y riendo nuevamente, el desconocido se alejó de él y acarició con suavidad el rostro enrojecido del Gryffindor, quien le veía de reojo.

"Te asusté, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Heh?"

"Deberías comenzar a usar lentillas.." luego se inclinó y depositó un único beso sobre los labios de James, quien respiró profundamente dentro de la boca del arquero antes de que éste se alejase de él y desapareciera con un estallido.

__

Séptimo grado...

Prongs se incorporó entonces, sujetándose la pseudo herida de flecha, y volvió el rostro hacia un costado, donde las otras se encontraban incrustadas.

Se apresuró hacia ellas y sujetó la primera, de metal, que llevaba un pergamino atado en el tallo.

__

"Ve mañana a la torre de astronomía. Tengo algo para ti."

Ligeramente ruborizado, no se dio cuenta de que el lienzo de los dragones, a pocos metros de él, se abría y un agitado Sirius Black salía de él, riendo a carcajadas.

"¡¡PRONGS!!"

Dio un respingo y se volvió de golpe, sorprendido.

"¡¡De-debiste verlo, James!! ¡Regulus.. Regulus todavía usa los calzoncillos de ositos que le regaló mi madre cuando cumplió 11!" sus mejillas fuertemente enrojecidas por la falta de aire, la agitación y la risa.

Los ojos marrones de James simplemente le miraron por un momento, temblorosos, antes de que caminase hasta él a pasos largos, con el rostro lleno de una mezcla de duda.

"Sirius..."

"¿S-Sí?"

Las manos de Potter sobre los hombros de Black lograron controlar ligeramente su respiración.

"¿En..en dónde estabas..?"

"¡Atrás! ¡¡Pensé que me esperarías!!" bufó Padfoot, frunciendo el cejo. "Llevé a Regulus hasta un candelabro en el corredor que da a la sala de profesores.." una sonrisa entusiasta bailó en sus labios, pero se desvaneció casi de golpe al darse cuenta de que James le miraba fijamente. _Con seriedad..._ "¿Qué.. qué sucede, James?"

"T-tú... él..." sacudiendo la cabeza, nervioso, James extendió la flecha con el mensaje hacia su mejor amigo, quien ensanchó sus ojos grises.

"¡¿Estuvo aquí?!"

Prongs asintió, levemente.

"¡¿Y qué te hizo?! ¡¿Te lastimó?!"

Las mejillas ruborizadas de James le respondieron, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo. Inclinó la cabeza y leyó el mensaje.

Con un bufido, Sirius echó a andar por el pasillo vacío, con destino a la torre de Gryffindor y seguido muy de cerca por el otro animago.

"Sirius.."

"La torre de astronomía." resopló Black, entre dientes.

"Heh..."

"¿Vas a ir?"

"...yo..."

Sirius se detuvo, dando la espalda a James, y éste se detuvo también, a un par de pasos de él. Una sonrisa suprimida en sus labios y los puños firmemente apretados, uno de ellos alrededor de la larga y fría flecha de metal.

"James..."

"¿Si..?"

"¿Q-qué harías si yo te dijera que...?"

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Padfoot interrumpió sus palabras, respiró profundamente y se volvió, con el rostro inclinado hacia él y algunos mechones de su cabello negro escurriendo por su frente. Dio un paso, y otro más, hasta que su cuerpo golpeó con suavidad al de James, quien quiso retroceder entonces pero a quien logró sujetar por un brazo.

"¿Qué si te dijera que...?"

Los ojos castaños fijos en él le hicieron estremecerse, dar un paso torpe hacia atrás y sonreír, ligeramente, mientras se frotaba la nariz.

"Te ves mejor sin anteojos, Prongs.." luego lo soltó, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar una vez más, dejando a un sorprendido Potter detrás de él.

"¿Sirius?"

Se detuvo otra vez, sintiendo la mirada de James en su nuca.

"¿Si?"

"¿Es..es todo lo que...?"

Sonriendo ampliamente, arrojando la flecha hacia el piso y volviéndose de golpe hacia él, Sirius volvió a cortar la distancia entre ambos con un par de pasos, hasta que sus manos apretaron firmemente la cintura delgada de Prongs y su cuerpo entero le empujó contra la pared, antes de que sus labios se cerraran fuertemente sobre los del chaser.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, James sintió cómo si su corazón estuviese a punto de explotar...

"No.." susurró Padfoot, dentro de su boca, y Prongs jadeó audiblemente. "...también era esto..".

****

continua...


	7. Arrow 7

****

Notas: ¡¡Kiaaaaaaa!! No se suponía que Sirius besara a James en este maldito fanfic!! XD Pero bueno u.u a veces pasa... ya me voy, adiós. Por cierto, dedico las escenitas de Remus a **Sakuratsukamori**, que me pidió hasta el cansancio (el mío, el suyo no) un poco más del hombre lobo o.o así que como no deseaba parecer que ignoraba sus comentarios, aquí está. Pero no esperen nada más de mi parte :P

Muchas gracias a **Sakuratsukamori** (SIRIUS, CARAJO >D!!), **Helen Black Potter**, **Diabolik** (ya explicaremos eso XD), **Ana-San** (ya, pues, akí te dejo más que un beso xPP) y **BISHOUJO-HENTAI** (rayos! debí escribir eso XD!!!) por sus reviews n-n. ****

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon O.o no se anden quejando luego de que no les aviso antes de poner estas cosas (aunque realmente nunca había publicado nada así xD)

****

WUNDERDING  
7- Lustful Letter. Take my body in your hands.

Las gotas de lluvia escurrían frías por las paredes exteriores, por el techo y las ventanas cerradas, arrastrándose como largas y delgadas serpientes de cristal que dibujaban cortinas oscuras sobre los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Sirius podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de James. Sentirlos golpeando contra su pecho e incluso el ritmo de su respiración acelerada.

Sonrió, todavía dentro de su boca, y lentamente rompió el contacto, haciendo que James jadeara audiblemente, sus lenguas levemente extendidas hacia el frente en un vago intento por poder volver a juntarse...

Respiró profundamente, golpeando los labios de James con su aliento, e inclinándose hacia él posó suavemente la cabeza sobre el hombro tensado de su mejor amigo, quien se quedó ahí, contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y el rostro encendido en rubor.

"¿Qué pasaría..." susurró, moviendo sus labios contra el cuello suave de James, quien se estremeció dentro de su abrazo. "...si yo te dijera que...?"

La respiración de James se levantó ligeramente, cuando las manos de Sirius vagaron con delicadeza por su espalda envuelta en la gruesa túnica de Hogwarts, y el animago en cuestión volvió a sonreír, conciente de lo que sus caricias provocaban en el cuerpo del otro muchacho.

Dejando escapar un sonido gutural, desprendió lentamente su cuerpo del de Potter, sintiendo cómo el aire encerrado en el pasillo que se arremolinaba entre sus cuerpos le impulsaba hacia atrás.

"Heh." jadeó, y sus manos se alejaron de la cintura de un agitado Prongs. "...creo que no importa.."

"¿Qué?"

Ensanchó su sonrisa y miró dentro de los ojos castaños de James. Las orbes marrones que se derretían dentro de su rostro, viendo su propio reflejo en ellas y sintiendo cómo su estómago se revolvía al percatarse del inusual brillo que les encendía aquella noche.

Carraspeó, inclinando el rostro, y sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa.

"No, realmente no tiene importancia..."

Potter tembló ligeramente, antes de extender sus manos y aferrar suavemente la túnica de Sirius, quien se inclinó hacia él con la fuerza del débil tirón a su ropa.

"Sirius, tú..."

"No." interrumpió éste, levantando una mano hacia el rostro tostado y posicionando las yemas de sus dedos sobre los labios repentinamente fríos de su amigo. "No quiero que me lo digas..." murmuró, cogiendo con suavidad el mentón de James entre los dedos de su otra mano. Y lanzándole una mirada melancólica, depositó dos besos castos en sus labios antes de retroceder un par de pasos, hacer una reverencia mezcla de una sonrisa cansada y alejarse de él a pasos largos, hacia las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Gryffindor.

James se quedó un momento más ahí (realmente no supo cuánto tiempo fue), tratando de digerir lo que acababa de suceder... tocó sus labios una y otra vez, como si creyese que los besos de Sirius Black no habían sido más que un sueño, una fantasía tejida por su propio inconsciente, deseando más que nada cerciorarse de que todo había sido real...

Se inclinó para tomar sus anteojos rotos y luego emprendió él mismo el camino de regreso a la torre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La sangre se escurrió sobre la porcelana en lento descenso, oscura y penetrante, embarrando los cristales rotos y mezclándose con el agua que le esperaba abajo.

James Potter empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo débilmente, sintiendo cómo los cristales fríos se desprendían de su piel mientras que con sus dedos empujaba hacia un costado la armazón ahora hueca de sus anteojos.

Los había perdido hacía algunas horas, cuando aquél sujeto había aparecido en el corredor.

Murmuró algo ininteligible, inclinando la nariz y sintiendo cómo el rostro comenzaba a escocerle de forma incómoda.

__

¿Qué pasa contigo, James? su propia voz susurró dentro de su cabeza y James se sacudió en un intento de silenciarla. _¿Desde cuándo vas por ahí besando a quien se te ponga enfrente, James?_

Nunca... Jamás antes había hecho algo así... ¡Incluso jamás antes había besado realmente a alguien, y _mucho menos_ a **un chico**!

Porque era un muchacho, ¿verdad?...

__

Quiero matarte, James Potter...

Sintió cómo algo se arrastraba por su espalda y un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió.

__

Deseo estrangularte en placer y hacer que chilles pidiendo por más...

Y lo peor de todo es que parecía estarlo deseando...

Aterrado ante sus propios pensamientos, se echó hacia atrás, mirando dentro de sus ojos en el reflejo que le sonreía burlón frente a él. _No le gustaban los espejos._ Al perder el contacto con sus dedos, el chorro de agua salpicó la porcelana bruscamente, saltando sobre el lavabo y salpicando de añil su rostro tostado. Ya no le dolían los cortes ni el resto del cristal todavía incrustado en su piel; más no así el horror que comenzaba a acumularse dentro de su pecho y su corazón acelerado.

__

Te gusta, ¿Verdad?

¡¡NO!!

No podía gustarle, ¡Era completamente estúpido! Porque no podía enamorarse de un sujeto que había lanzado una flecha un día, arriesgándose a matarlo para después colarse en su habitación y obligarle a hacer cosas que no deseaba.

__

No las deseaba...

¿Quién eres tú? Alcanzó a gemir antes de que el sonido de pisadas en la habitación le hiciera volver el rostro de golpe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus se sentó a su lado, cerca del fuego de la chimenea dentro de la sala común que lentamente iba quedándose sola.

Estaba muy cerca realmente; había un par de pulgadas de distancia entre ambos cuerpos, pero sumergida en su lectura como estaba, ella no se había percatado de nada.

Eso siempre sucedía con ellos...

Suprimiendo un quejido suave, el joven licántropo se apartó ligeramente, reclinó su espalda contra el terciopelo suave y rojo del sofá y alcanzó a mascullar un carraspeo arrastrado.

Lo suficiente para que Lily Evans se percatara de que había alguien ahí, a su lado, tratando de llamar la atención.

Los ojos verdes se levantaron, repentinamente, pero cuando el rostro amable del prefecto de Gryffindor se atravesó en su mirada, débilmente iluminado por la luz del fuego, ella sonrió.

"Buenas noches, Lupin." saludó, olvidándose de su libro.

Y aunque Remus era bastante bueno ocultando sus emociones, esa noche no pudo evitar que aquella sonrisa alegre se escapara de sus labios.

"¿Cómo estás, Evans?"

Porque finalmente, ella de verdad estaba prestándole atención...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¡¡POR MERLÍN!!" los ojos acuosos de Peter Pettigrew se ensancharon, horriblemente, cuando la vista de la mano lastimada de James apareció ante él. "¡¡James, ¿Qué te pasó?!!" entró a trompicones al baño, arrojando prácticamente la ropa limpia que llevaba entre sus brazos hacia un rincón cualquiera de la pequeña habitación. "¡¡Estás sangrando!!" chilló, asustado, y sus manos regordetas trataron de sujetar las del chaser.

"No, estoy bien." aseguró el otro, pero no evitó que los dedos de Peter se envolvieran alrededor de los suyos. Se sentía bien saber que ahí afuera había alguien que se preocupaba por él.

Alguien que no era Sirius...

"¿¿Qué sucedió?? ¿¿Usaste algún cuchillo?? ¡Oh, no, no!" los parloteos de Peter al encontrar los cristales rotos de las gafas de su amigo pasaron a segundo plano.

El agua escurriendo por el mármol blanco del baño seguía siendo más importante para prestar atención, y los ojos marrones y ausentes de Prongs así lo dijeron, no haciendo caso del chiquillo arrodillado a su lado que sostenía suavemente sus manos heridas.

Nadie había tomado antes sus manos además de él...

__

Sirius...

¿¿Qué había sido eso de hacía un rato??

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso no era más que un sueño?

Había deseado salir corriendo detrás de él, haberle abrazado y pedido que le abrazara también mientras que se dedicaba a besar repetidas veces sus mejillas hasta que repentinamente sus labios volvieran a encontrarse.

__

Sus labios...

Tan perfectos. Ni dulces ni salados, ni ácidos ni amargos... sólo perfectos. Calientes y fríos, ásperos y suaves, todo al mismo tiempo. Por un momento posesivos, dominantes, capaces de hacer con él lo que desearan, y al momento siguiente tan sumisos que fue James quien tuvo que sostenerle cerca para que el beso no perdiera su intensidad tan rápidamente.

¿Pero por qué?

__

-Sirius, tú...

-No quiero que me lo digas.

...tu me gustas mucho...

Había deseado poder decirle eso desde que su subconsciente dejó de verle como el simple mejor amigo que había sido desde hacía tanto tiempo. Casi el mismo tiempo que llevaba amándole...

Y es que era imposible no amar a Sirius Black.

Incluso siendo un niño se dio cuenta de ello. De que era completamente dependiente de los deseos, de la presencia de aquél muchacho que lo había compartido todo con él.

De que no podría dejar de pensar nunca en él; de que respiraba, vivía y continuaba adelante solamente para poder seguir a su lado...

__

¿Por qué?

¿Había Sirius sentido lo mismo que él en aquél momento, o se habría tratado solamente de la reacción posesiva del mejor amigo que teme perder a su hermano pequeño ante la intrusión de alguien que aceptaba abiertamente sus sentimientos para él y a quien, pese a que le incomodase aceptarlo, comenzaba a corresponder?

Si Sirius estaba simplemente asustado de perderle como el confidente, el compañero eterno, el que estaba disponible para él las 24 horas continuas, incluso durante las noches cuando se suponía que debían dormir... eso no podría saberlo.

No porque Sirius no le había dado ninguna explicación ni alguna oportunidad de explicarse él...

__

Deseaba seguir soñando, Sirius...

Sirius...

Si él supiera...

"¿James?" la voz indignada de Peter se levantó bruscamente, al percatarse de que su alegata in interrumpida tras varios minutos no habían llegado a oídos algunos aparte de los propios. "¡¡Caramba, James, estoy tratando de que me digas lo que sucedió!!"

La mirada ausente de Prongs se inclinó hacia él.

"¿Qué dices?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Peter sacudió su cabeza.

"...no importa James... realmente es lo de menos..." luego se incorporó, asustado y molesto, incapaz de seguir un momento más junto a alguien que ni siquiera le prestaba atención. "Iré a dormir un rato... cuando salgas... avísame..."

Sus pasos le llevaron a la puerta.

"...y si deseas hablar... estaré aquí..."

Pero sabía bien que, nuevamente, James no estaba escuchando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le escuchó entrar en la habitación pasada la media noche, y realmente dudaba que hubiese sido él el único.

Sirius llegó azotando la puerta y volviéndola a cerrar tan de golpe como la había abierto. Después, entre gruñidos, se aproximó a su propia cama y, quitándose la ropa sin tomar tiempo para ponerse algo más, se arrojó sobre la cama, pesadamente, con un bufido amortiguado por el colchón bajo su rostro.

A James le hubiera gustado preguntarle por qué estaba así...

Es decir, Sirius Black estaba casi siempre de mal humor, indiferente al resto del mundo o simplemente riendo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y sus cambios de ánimo eran tales que en un momento podía estar siendo de lo más dulce con él y al siguiente arrojándole al piso en busca de una pelea.

Pero sus malos humores siempre se debían a algo.

Le molestaba que los demás se tomaran tantas confianzas con él, que alguien cambiara los lugares de la sal y el azúcar en la mesa o que le sirvieran té de canela en lugar de manzanilla cuando habían dicho lo contrario.

Tal vez eran motivos estúpidos, pero generalmente eso le hacía enfadar todavía más que el hecho de que un profesor le enviase a lavar los inodoros con las manos o algo parecido (siempre le habían gustado las cosas asquerosas, así que esos castigos suponían más un juego para él).

Pero tras lo que había sucedido durante las últimas horas... los últimos días...

Se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió la mirada fría de dos ojos grises sobre sí, pero no se movió, hasta que su voz calmada le llamó entre la oscuridad.

Pero todavía así no supo si contestar...

"James.." repitió la voz de Sirius, comenzando a irritarse, y esta vez Prongs se reacomodó sobre la cama hasta que su rostro estuvo visible para Black.

"¿Qué?"

Posiblemente James estaba molesto.

Era por esto que Sirius había deseado hablar con él en un primer lugar...

El silencio que prosiguió a la respuesta de James comenzó a alargarse cada vez más, y sin saber bien lo que deseaba decirle, Padfoot se incorporó sobre la cama e hizo una mueca cuando la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le lastimó los ojos.

Pero para James fue tan hermoso...

Ver como de pronto la piel blanca brilló bajo el encanto de la luna y sus ojos destellaron plateados reflejando el vacío dentro de ellos e imponiéndose a su voluntad.

Ese era su hechizo. La magia de un Black que podía conquistar a cualquiera... a él principalmente... y pese a que le asustaba enormemente saber que podía ver dentro de los ojos de Sirius y no encontrar nada más que un profundo color gris, era todo tan etéreo que terminaba rindiéndose a la búsqueda de una sencilla emoción en aquella mirada.

Escuchó el pisar de sus pies desnudos sobre el piso frío, y antes de poder hacer algo, Sirius estaba arrodillado junto a él, al pie de su cama, mirándole.

Y se ruborizó cuando la mano de Padfoot buscó a la suya, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos la piel bajo las sábanas.

"¿Puedo...?" le escuchó preguntar, en una voz tan baja que incluso a él le costó trabajo escuchar. Casi tímida, temerosa de recibir una respuesta negativa.

Pero Prongs sabía lo que quería, y deseándolo también, cabeceó y se movió sobre su cama, haciendo un espacio para que el cuerpo de Sirius entrara.

La espalda de Padfoot se hundió suavemente dentro del colchón y las mantas cubrieron ambos cuerpos con un crujido de las telas.

Black se encogió de hombros, disfrutando del calor que la figura de James había dejado sobre la cama y de la textura de la tela de su pijama acariciando su piel.

Y James se ruborizó, ligeramente, al percatarse de que su amigo no llevaba encima nada más que el par de bóxers negros que le había visto poniéndose por la mañana (A/N: maldito T¬T).

"Escucha, James..." agradecidamente estaba oscuro adentro por lo que James no pudo ver cómo Sirius se ruborizaba. "...lo... lo de hace un rato..."

Sonriendo lánguidamente, Prongs giró el rostro sobre su almohada.

El cuerpo de Peter respirando pesadamente sobre la cama apareció ante sus ojos, entre la oscuridad, y suspiró.

Todavía le dolían un poco las heridas de los dedos.

"Lo de hace un rato no tiene importancia." se obligó a decir, traicionando a sus deseos de sonreírle abiertamente a Sirius, decirle que le había encantado y pedirle un poco más. "...realmente... yo..."

"Bien." interrumpió Sirius, con su voz repentinamente fría. "Si no tiene importancia para ti, entonces no es necesaria esta conversación." estaba incorporándose cuando una de las manos de James le tomó suavemente del brazo y le obligó a volver a recostarse, casi sobre su propio cuerpo.

Se ruborizó un poco más, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

La respiración de James golpeó ligeramente su mejilla izquierda, y sonrojándose todavía más, se apartó ligeramente.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sirius?"

Él no respondió.

Fue su respiración rompiendo el silencio lo único que pudo James escuchar después de su pregunta, seguida por el crujido de las sábanas y un suspiro apagado de Black.

"...Sirius..." volvió a llamar.

Y enrojeció fuertemente cuando, incorporándose una vez más, Sirius apoyó una de sus manos en el otro costado de la cama, por encima de su cabeza y logrando que ambos se vieran a cara a cara, un cuerpo sobre el otro.

Las piernas de Padfoot se envolvieron suavemente alrededor de las suyas y sus caderas se apoyaron sobre las de él, logrando que ambos se rozaran de una forma que no habían experimentado antes.

Un gemido entrecortado se escapó de ambas gargantas, pero ninguno se movió, excepto Black, quien tras un momento de permanecer así, se reclinó sobre el cuerpo delgado de James y apoyó su rostro dentro del cuello del animago.

"Hueles a goma de mascar." bromeó, aspirando profundamente el aroma del cabello de Prongs y depositando un beso suave sobre la piel de su mentón.

Luego nuevamente un silencio roto apenas por los latidos apresurados de ambos corazones.

Los ojos de James se habían puesto completamente en blanco, embriagado con la sensación del cuerpo semidesnudo de Padfoot sobre el suyo, deseando estar él mismo con menos ropa... y entonces las manos de Sirius desabotonando lentamente la camisa de su pijama le hicieron jadear, asustado.

"¡Sir-!" la mano derecha de su amigo se posó sobre su boca, con la suficiente fuerza para evitarle abrirla pero no la bastante para lastimarle.

El rostro entero le ardía. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Sirius moviéndose ligeramente sobre el suyo, mientras soltaba el último de sus botones y sin previo aviso posaba la palma entera de su mano izquierda sobre la piel caliente de su torso. En ese momento fue que un nuevo gemido se escapó de su garganta, suprimido por la mano de Padfoot, y comenzó a sentir que la sangre empezaba a acumularse amenazadoramente en su ingle.

__

No, por dios...

Había sido siempre su sueño y su pesadilla llegar a estar en aquellas condiciones con Sirius Black.

Había deseado tanto poder sentirle tocándole de aquella forma, diciéndole que le amaba tanto como él y que permanecería a su lado para siempre, pero...

__

No estás diciéndome que me amas...

Sólo faltaba ese insignificante detalle.

Ese que Sirius no iba a tomar en cuenta...

Pero el embriagante aroma de su cuerpo era tan poderoso que...

"James..."

__

Llámame...

Di mi nombre una vez más, por favor...

Los labios de Padfoot se posaron sobre la piel caliente de su cuello, y comenzaron a moverse hacia su hombro, lentamente, apenas rozándole, hasta que en un momento se detuvieron y, abriendo la boca, la lengua húmeda del animago se extendió hasta tocarle.

Sus ojos marrones se ensancharon, fuertemente, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Nuevamente un gemido ahogado se atoró en sus labios, cuando la mano derecha de Sirius le apretó un poco más la boca, y la izquierda empezó a descender al mismo ritmo que su lengua, deteniéndose en los sitios interesantes, hasta tocar torpemente el borde de sus pantalones.

Su corazón se desbordó cuando los dedos de Black se introdujeron dentro de la tela del pijama, uno por uno, y empezaron a escurrirse cada vez más abajo.

Una lágrima caprichosa se apretó en uno de sus ojos, y tratando de jadear, sus manos presionadas bajo el cuerpo del otro intentaron empujarle.

__

No lo hagas...

"Debí decírtelo antes, James..."

Toda resistencia se desvaneció en ese momento.

"...sé que estaba asustado, pero te deseo tanto..."

__

Deseo...

Yo también te deseo tanto...

"...y entonces..."

Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Sirius tocaron el pie de su cintura, y James jadeó pesadamente, contra la palma contraria.

"..entonces apareció él..."

Una risa entrecortada se escapó de los labios de Padfoot.

Una risa a la que James estaba tan acostumbrado...

Una que había estado escuchando mucho últimamente, aunque no podía recordar en qué momento.

"...y me dio miedo que aquél extraño pudiese arrebatarte de una forma tan sencilla de mis brazos..."

__

¿De qué estás hablando?

"...pero no quiero que te enamores de alguien más..."

Dos de sus dedos tocaron entonces la ingle de James, quien gimió más profundamente, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del otro, justo antes de que su mano entera se cerrara alrededor del miembro excitado del más pequeño.

"...porque James..."

La respiración agitada de Sirius le golpeó el rostro y de pronto su mano le soltó.

"...tú me perteneces..."

Cualquier cosa que Prongs hubiese deseado decir murió dentro de la boca de Sirius, nuevamente sobre la suya, y jadeando fuertemente abrió los labios, sintiendo cómo la mano de su amigo comenzaba a moverse sobre la piel de su ingle, subiendo y bajando de forma constante.

Ambas lenguas se enredaron bruscamente, y entre jadeos entrecortados comenzaron una pelea oral entre ambas bocas mientras que el miembro de James palpitaba más y más dentro de las caricias tortuosas de su mejor amigo.

"...Si-riuss..." alcanzó a gemir Potter, cuando sus bocas se distanciaron ligeramente, y riendo entre dientes Sirius alcanzó su varita de la mesita de noche y la agitó por encima de sus cabezas.

Las cortinas cayeron a su alrededor, oscureciendo por completo la cama, y en voz baja murmuró un hechizo silenciador.

Luego la varita se perdió bajo la cama, con un sonido hueco, antes de que la mano libre de Black sujetara con fuerza uno de los brazos de James que amenazaban con tratar de empujarle.

"No lo harías.." susurró, riendo, y depositó dos besos sobre la palma abierta de su amigo antes de regresar a sus labios de forma tosca.

Se desprendió entonces, bajando por su mentón, hacia su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo cada trozo de la piel bajo su boca, disfrutando del sabor y la textura del cuerpo pequeño bajo el suyo y los sonidos que la boca ahora abierta de James podía ya dejar escapar sin temor a ser escuchado.

"Si-ri-ussss.."

Le fascinaba escucharle gemir... llamar su nombre con aquella voz cargada de pasión que siempre deseó escuchar. Tanto que deseó reír en voz alta y gritarle a quien tuviera que gritar, incluso si se trataba de él mismo, que en aquél momento había ganado la batalla y James Potter le pertenecía más que nunca.

Su mano se retiró de golpe del miembro endurecido, y tirando de sus pantalones, sujetó también la otra mano de James, mientras se incorporaba lo suficiente para poder continuar besando el resto de su cuerpo sin encontrar obstáculos en su camino.

Y James se estremeció, nuevamente, como si la mano de Sirius jamás se hubiese desprendido de su ingle, y jadeó profundamente sintiendo las caricias de la lengua de Black sobre cada porción de su cuerpo, mezclada con la sensación cálida de su respiración y el cosquilleo de los mechones de pelo negro que le escurrían por la frente y tocaban suavemente su piel.

Cada vez más abajo, hasta que, llamándole en voz alta, la boca de Padfoot se cerró alrededor de su erección, tan repentinamente que su llamado se convirtió en un grito.

"¡¡Sirius!!"

__

¡SIRIUS, SIRIUS, SIRIUSSS!

Amaba tanto su nombre; cada letra en la palabra, cada sonido, cada respiración. Amaba la forma en la que estaba tocándole. La forma en la que sus labios y su lengua sabían trabajar sobre su cuerpo y la forma en la que le había reclamado, aunque no fuese aquella ridículamente romántica que había planeado tantas veces.

Era tan estúpido pensar en Sirius Black con flores, chocolates y algo más sabiendo que se trataba de la persona más insípida que había pisado Hogwarts.

Pero aún así lo amaba tanto...

Los colmillos caninos que el animago había desarrollado se clavaron suavemente sobre la piel de su ingle, y soltando un sonido gutural, se sacudió bruscamente sobre las sábanas.

"_Sirius, voy a..._"

"¡No! Todavía no..." riendo, Padfoot abrió los labios, posó suavemente su lengua sobre la cabeza de la erección de su amante y luego un beso de despedida antes de incorporarse, tirar del cuerpo ahora también semidesnudo de James y bruscamente sentarle sobre su regazo.

Empujó con una de sus manos los pantalones fuera de las piernas de Potter, y acariciando cada porción de su piel, besó nuevamente su cuello, mordisqueando la piel enfebrecida del hombro derecho del agitado mejor amigo que abrazaba contra su cuerpo, de espalda a él.

Podía sentir su propia excitación bombeando dentro de su ropa interior, e irritado tiró de la tela fuera de sus propias piernas, dejándole sentir a James por primera vez el tacto de su cuerpo entero contra el suyo, roto solamente por la tela de la camisa abierta del pijama que no importaba en aquél momento.

Acercó dos dedos Sirius a la boca de James, y por reflejo éste los atrapó entre sus labios, dejando que el otro los moviera libremente dentro de su boca mientras que él se dedicaba a suavizar con lengua y dientes cada trozo éstos.

Y tras un minuto sintió cómo el otro los sacaba de su boca, sin dejarle protestar, y arrastrados previamente por su espina dorsal, se introdujo el primero dentro de su entrada, lentamente pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que James soltara un quejido de incomodidad.

Sirius se limitó a morderle el cuello en un gesto de apoyo que James sabía que estaba ahí pero que el otro jamás se atrevería a expresar con palabras.

Cuando su cuerpo pareció acostumbrarse a él, el segundo invadió sus entrañas, suavemente, pegándose al otro y haciéndole sacudirse bruscamente.

El otro brazo de Sirius se cerró alrededor de su cintura, fuertemente, y con movimientos lentos empezó a mover ambos dedos dentro de James, abriendo y cerrando, girando y empujando cada vez más hasta que los jadeos de Prongs comenzaron a volverse más placenteros y supo que estaba listo.

Entonces los retiró, bruscamente, para sin previo aviso reemplazarlos por su miembro excitado.

El grito de James desapareció dentro del hechizo silenciador, y empujándose hacia el frente él sólo, jadeó con más fuerza.

Le dolía, pero el dolor se mezclaba con una desesperante sensación de placer que se extendía por toda su espalda y sus piernas; que le hizo desear más de aquél dolor, sólo un poco más...

Los músculos alrededor del miembro de Padfoot parecieron relajarse en ese momento, y con una sonrisa, empujó dentro de él, bruscamente, haciendo a James saltar también sobre su regazo, con un gemido ronco.

"Siriusss..."

Chasqueando la lengua, volvió a empujar dentro de su amigo, volver a salir y empujar una vez más, esta vez más fuertemente.

"¡Maldita sea!" le escuchó gritar, de pronto, antes de que las manos de Prongs se aferraran a las sábanas de la cama mientras se inclinaba todavía más. "¡Hazlo de una vez!"

El sudor le goteaba por la nariz, el mentón y la frente y cubría todo su cuerpo. Sirius podía verlo gracias a su condición de animago, y nada en el mundo hubiera podido borrar de su mente la satisfactoria imagen en blanco y negro del pequeño cuerpo excitado que sostenía entre sus brazos en aquél momento.

Así que riendo, le aferró con más fuerza por la cintura y embistió nuevamente, y otra vez, y de nuevo, cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad, sintiendo cómo sus sentidos se nublaban y una sensación de poder infinito se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

El ritmo se volvió constante al cabo de unos segundos, cuando las caderas de James comenzaron a moverse también, al mismo tiempo que él, haciendo más sencilla la entrada y salida a su cuerpo.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se encerraron dentro de los doseles y las sábanas se revolvieron bajo sus cuerpos, pero no les importó.

No les importaba nada en aquél momento, cuando sus mentes se habían borrado por completo para darle espacio infinito a las sensaciones que experimentaban, al hecho de saber que finalmente sus más oscuros deseos estaban volviéndose realidad y al placer que escuchar los aullidos apasionados del otro les causaba.

La ingle de James volvió a palpitar, fuertemente, y con un grito rasgado se desbordó, salpicando las sábanas y las rodillas de Sirius cerradas alrededor de su cintura.

Y segundos después, con un grito propio, Padfoot llegó a la cima dentro del cuerpo delgado de Prongs, llenándole de una sensación cálida que se expandió por sus entrañas de forma agradable.

Luego ambos se derrumbaron sobre la cama, uno sobre el otro, respirando pesadamente y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hubo un momento de silencio apacible después de que sus respiraciones se nivelaron, y lentamente Sirius aflojó su agarre y desprendió su cuerpo entero del de Prongs, escuchándole gemir.

Y se quedó sentado un instante junto a él, mirando de forma ausente cómo los hombros de su amigo subían y bajaban con la respiración agitada.

Su mano derecha se extendió hacia él, rozó con la punta de sus dedos el camino que iba desde la nuca hasta la cintura, y silenciosamente se inclinó para besar su frente humedecida.

Pudo ver a James sonreír, ligeramente, y sonrió él también, antes de buscar su ropa y ponérsela con un movimiento ágil.

"...sin embargo..." dijo, en voz baja, y una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por sus labios. "...ahora puedo decir que me he derrotado a mí mismo..."

Los ojos cansados de Prongs se ensancharon, ligeramente, y vio cómo las cortinas se abrían bajo el brazo de Sirius, dando paso a la luz pálida de la luna que iluminó tenuemente la piel suave del más alto.

Sirius ni siquiera se volvió para mirarle en ese momento. Se puso de pie, y en silencio dejó que las cortinas se cerraran a su espalda, con un sonido seco, y sus pisadas se escucharan alejándose de la cama.

Y James se quedó ahí, todavía respirando agitadamente, con su excitación y la de Sirius cubriéndole el cuerpo junto a una capa delgada de sudor.

No podía pensar nada en aquél momento. Los pensamientos coherentes se rehusaban a su cabeza, y sintiendo cómo empezaba a marearse, prefirió cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

Ya mañana se encargaría de encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello.

De despertar y darse cuenta de que nuevamente había estado soñando con él...

****

continua...


	8. Arrow 8

Heee, después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar (y de haber comenzado a escribir este capítulo :-P) finalmente aquí está, para todas ustedes pequeñas psicópatas violentas n----n! No entiendo por qué un de pronto no podía escribir más, y de repente un día todo fluyó o.oU.. tal vez no es la gran cosa, pero bueno. Espero que les guste. Este capítulo iba a ser el último, pero aparentemente duraremos uno más, así que bueh… gracias por leer, y por favor dejen reviews ;0;!

Ps.– ¿Por qué murciélagos? Bueno, desde que supe que los ojos de Sirius eran grises mi mundo se iluminó y repentinamente empecé a escribirlo como una especie de Luna Lovegood masculina o.o no sé, me gusta visualizarlo así, medio psicópata, que dé el suficiente miedo como para que Harry se haya podido asustar de él en el tercer libro y todo eso o.o seh, mi Sirius está loco, pero si eso les molesta, adelante, no me voy a quejar si ustedes lo hacen.

**WUNDERDING**

**8- I just wanna feel you… Only tell me "No", and I will let you alone.**

Le incomodó el humo del cigarrillo golpeándole el rostro durante las primeras horas de la mañana, así que frunciendo el cejo envió una mirada irritada a su amigo, sentado al borde de la ventana de la torre y observando el amanecer ávidamente, con aquél típico airecito abstracto en la mirada que le diferenciaba de los demás muchachos de su edad y que le hacía ser Sirius Black.

Su mirada vacía, ajena a cualquier clase de emoción que no fuese el odio, el desdén, la burla o la crueldad que de vez en cuando conseguía exteriorizar y que podría aterrar al más valiente de los hombres sobre la tierra.

Remus siempre había deseado saber el por qué...

Aunque si bien en el fondo se suponía la raíz de todo, le habría gustado que Sirius le tuviese al menos un poco de la confianza que le tenía a James.

De cualquier modo carraspeó, incómodo, y dicha mirada oscura se giró ligeramente hacia él, sin un movimiento importante de la cabeza del animago, antes de perder el interés y ser devuelta al frente, en donde un murciélago de los que Sirius había adoptado acababa de llegar volando.

Extendiendo la mano hacia el frente dejó que el roedor se posara tranquilamente sobre su dorso, y en silencio y sin apagar su cigarro, le acarició la cabecita con los dedos de su otra mano, ausente. Al parecer se trataba de Thanatos, el más zalamero de todos y al que le faltaba un trozo de la oreja derecha.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Remus en ese momento, pero prefirió no decir nada salvo un escueto "Buenos Días" que Sirius respondió con un gruñido ininteligible.

Cuando entró el licántropo al baño se encontró con una toalla fuera de su lugar, un rastro de pisadas todavía húmedas que iba de la ducha al lavamanos y varias prendas regadas por el piso, descuidadamente.

"Maldita sea." masculló, entre dientes, maldiciendo nuevamente a Sirius Black por ser tan desgraciadamente descuidado.

Era siempre el primero en levantarse y el último en meterse a la cama (lamentablemente sus 7 mascotas se aparecían sólo por las noches y él, como buen amo, tenía que estar ahí cuando ellas llegaran de visita) pero también el más desordenado, desobligado e irresponsable de todos.

Incluso más que Peter, y eso ya era decir bastante.

Así que, pisando descaradamente las camisas con sus pies desnudos, buscó su toalla y se metió a la ducha, dejando un rastro de prendas propias detrás de él.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cuando salió del baño pasaban apenas de las 6 AM, por lo que tuvo tiempo de sobra para arreglarse sin ninguna clase de presión.

Sirius estaba todavía sentado en la ventana, con el uniforme ya vestido, con un montón de murciélagos revoloteando a su alrededor e iluminado débilmente con la tenue luz del amanecer.

Se había terminado ya el tercer cigarrillo (o fueron esas las colillas que Moony pudo ver en el piso, cerca de él) e iba por el cuarto, cuando, incómodo, el joven prefecto volvió a carraspear.

"Creí que recordabas que está prohibido fumar dentro del castillo..." dijo, en voz baja pero firme, y los ojos de Sirius se movieron nuevamente para verle. "...y que no me gusta que tus mascotas entren a la torre..."

Una sonrisa irónica se extendió en los labios delgados del animago, y suspirando, mordió la colilla del cigarrillo entre uno de sus colmillos.

"Y yo creí que tu enorme cabezota reventaría con tanto ego que tiene adentro, pero lamentablemente todavía sigues vivo." repuso, con una voz fría y arrastrada que asustó a Remus.

Como sea, arqueando las cejas caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, tratando de ignorar las miradas celosas de los roedores.

"¿Estás molesto por algo?"

Sirius no respondió. Se limitó a morder todavía más su cigarro, consiguiendo que se torciera de forma incómoda hasta que la parte carbonizada amenazó con tocar la punta de su nariz.

"Vaya..." respondiéndose a sí mismo, Remus sonrió. El sol estaba comenzando a hacerse más fuerte y sabía que dentro de muy poco los amigos de Sirius tendrían que marcharse. "Así que pasó algo..." una risita entrecortada se escapó de sus labios antes de que apoyara su cabeza sobre la pared fría y cerrara sus ojos, fastidiado. "Déjame adivinar: James se dio cuenta." dijo, lanzando una teoría al aire de forma casual.

Nuevamente Padfoot no respondió, pero sólo por un momento, e incluso antes de que Lupin pudiese retomar la palabra, volvió a gruñir.

"No.. no fue eso..."

"Ah!" dibujando una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, Remus cabeceó. "Pero entonces sí ha sido James."

"..."

"Dime, ¿Pretende hacerlo?"

Desprendiendo el cigarrillo de sus labios, los dedos del animago presionaron la parte caliente contra las piedras frías del piso.

Freya, uno de los murciélagos, chilló, agitando sus alas, y después los demás le imitaron amontonándose en una esquina.

"...viene el sol..." dijo, en voz baja, y tras extender su mano hacia ellos para que cada uno de los animales se alimentara por última vez en la noche, cabeceó. Una mueca de dolor apenas perceptible se dibujó en su rostro cuando los agudos colmillos de los murciélagos se abrieron paso entre su piel, pero no se quejó.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Peter se había movido sobre su cama.

Le incomodaba ver esa clase de cosas y Sirius lo sabía bien, y posiblemente fue por eso que ninguno comentó nada al respecto.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"No sé." respondió Black, sinceramente, frunciendo el cejo. "En realidad él no me dijo nada..."

Los ojos dorados de Moony se ensancharon ligeramente.

"¿Entonces?"

Riendo entre dientes, Sirius dejó ir al primero de sus compañeros con un movimiento de sus dedos.

"En realidad fue algo mucho peor.."

En ese momento el sonido de dos pies desnudos tocando el piso frío les hizo volver el rostro a ambos, hacia un costado de la habitación en donde James Potter acababa de levantarse, con los pantalones del pijama mal acomodados y la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad, cayendo por uno de sus hombros.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior, aunque Remus no supo si fue por lo que veía o por el dolor que sus mascotas le ocasionaban en el brazo. Entonces regresó la mirada al frente, con su piel pálida tenuemente ruborizada (aunque un sonrojo, por más débil que fuese, era completamente visible sobre su piel blanca) y el cejo fruncido de una forma que no hacía salvo cuando se sentía culpable (en el remoto caso de que Sirius Black llegase a arrepentirse alguna vez de algo).

"Buenos días." saludó a James, con su voz tranquila, y éste le miró con una sonrisa.

"Hola Moony." sus ojos avellanos se toparon con el perfil trasnochado de Sirius, y sonrió ligeramente, pero al ver que éste no se volvía se ruborizó también e inclinó la mirada.

Tal vez seguía con la idea de que no había sido todo más que un sueño, aunque un dolor desconocido entre sus piernas le estaba incomodando, y era mejor así, _al menos por el momento_.

En todo caso Sirius le había besado la noche anterior en aquél corredor, sin pedirle permiso, y se había marchado cuando parecía que iba a decirle algo importante. _'Yo envié esas cartas.'_ Su corazón había batido con fuerza cuando casi creyó ver que en los labios amados se dibujaban las cuatro palabras mágicas que hubiesen cambiado su vida y le hubieran hecho feliz, pero...

_"No es nada."_

Eso fue todo lo que le dijo después de haberle dado aquél beso...

Tal vez Sirius se encontraba tan confundido como él. Tal vez no había sido más que una treta para reírse de él. ¿Cómo iba James a saberlo? Pero en el fondo le dolía saber que por un momento Sirius dejó que la ilusión se acumulara en su pecho para luego destrozarla con un simple 'No es nada'.

Seguramente sería mejor así, si su amistad seguía estando a salvo, pero...

_Yo no puedo verte más con esos ojos._

Se ruborizó aún más cuando su mirada se topó con la otra. Esos ojos grises y vacíos que tanto amaba y que le miraban de forma ausente, casi apáticamente.

Sonrió entonces, nuevamente, y tomando sus cosas de la mesita de noche caminó hasta el baño a pasos largos.

Le avergonzaba verle a los ojos después de haber soñado con él de aquél modo.

Cuando el cuerpo de James desapareció por la puerta del baño y ésta se cerró a su espalda, los ojos azules de Lupin se volvieron hacia Sirius, implacables. Había un gesto de severidad en su mirada.

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Prongs?"

Riendo entrecortadamente y echando al aire al último de sus murciélagos, Padfoot también se levantó, frotándose la mano con la otra.

"Va siendo tiempo de que ese idiota con máscara desaparezca de mi camino."

Viéndolo con los ojos engrandecidos, Remus parpadeó. No se había esperado aquella reacción de parte de su amigo ante la intromisión de aquél sujeto en sus vidas. Realmente creyó que se lo tomaría todo como una broma (y era precisamente por esto que la situación le incomodó desde un principio), pero cuando los ojos grises de Sirius se toparon con los suyos encontró que parecían nuevamente vivos y reanimados por un fuego que jamás antes había visto en ellos.

Sonrió, ligeramente, mientras se frotaba la nuca despeinada y le siguió con la mirada por la habitación.

"Pensé que James no te interesaba de _ese_ modo.."

Y sonriendo también, Black lo miró.

"Y yo pensé que mi amigo el prefecto tenía un poco de materia gris en esa enorme cabezota hueca."

Pero cuando Remus estuvo a punto de protestar ante el notorio insulto (él siempre se estaba metiendo con su condición de prefecto), la siguiente pregunta de Sirius le hizo olvidarse de todo su mal humor.

"¿Y cómo te fue anoche con Evans?"

La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó considerablemente, y caminando hasta el espejo, lanzó una mirada aprobatoria a lo que veía. De cualquier forma se había ruborizado.

"...pues..."

En realidad tenía rato deseando decirle a alguien que Lily había aceptado ir con él a Las Tres Escobas durante la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

James se detuvo al final de las escaleras de caracol, abrazando su mochila contra su pecho y lanzando una mirada furtiva a cada esquina de la sala común.

No había mucho que ver por ahí, salvo algunos chiquillos de primero que se aprestaban en torno al único que había hecho sus deberes mientras daban de saltitos histéricos para no llegar tarde a su primera clase.

El animago suspiró, ligeramente.

Cuando salió de ducharse solamente quedaba Peter en la habitación, todavía dormido, así que no tuvo que preocuparse mucho por el tiempo que debía permanecer en aquél lugar tan pequeño.

Pero ahora, pensándolo bien y tras el alivio momentáneo de no tener que enfrentarse con Sirius de buenas a primeras, comenzaba a aterrarse cada vez más con la idea de seis clases completas en compañía del susodicho.

No podría evitarlo, eso estaba claro. Al menos si es que Sirius no lo deseaba así.

Pero…

Conforme sus pasos acortaban la distancia que le separaba de la torre de Gryffindor y el Great Hall, el sonido de tenedores y voces comenzó a acrecentarse al mismo tiempo que la presión en su pecho.

Las puertas estaban abiertas al final del pasillo y varias cabecitas con gorros eran visibles amontonadas una cerca de la otra mientras que cuchicheaban los primeros chismes del día.

Prongs entró entonces en el salón, ignorando las miradas recelosas de una tribu de Slytherins ardidos desde la última broma (¿cuánto era de eso?) y las risitas nerviosas de algunas jovencitas cercanas a él. En todo caso, aunque lo hubiese deseado, no habría podido armar un escándalo tan temprano o coquetear con alguna chica siendo que el único motivo, inconsciente, claro está, por el que había bajado a desayunar en lugar de ir en primer lugar a su aula de clases era para poder ver a Padfoot y saber que nada estaba mal entre ellos.

¿Qué sucedía si le veía guiñándole el ojo a alguna niña de Ravenclaw? Bueno, posiblemente nada, dado que lo más seguro era que Sirius no le viese más que como a un buen amigo. Pero aún así…

"¡¡Heee, Jamessss!!"

La voz de Remus rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Las imágenes inexistentes de un Black desesperado besándole mientras le murmuraba palabras de amor al oído se esfumaron tan rápido como habían venido dando paso a la realidad, una vez más, y a la visión de Lupin sentado al final de la larga mesa de Gryffindor, con The Prophet entre las manos y una sonrisa agradable en sus labios.

"Hey." Saludó él también, devolviendo la sonrisa, misma que murió casi de inmediato cuando el rostro de Sirius Black se levantó hacia él, sentado frente a Moony y mordiendo descuidadamente una tostada con uno de sus desarrollados colmillos caninos.

No pudo dejar de notar que las ojeras se habían profundizado en la piel blanca del rostro amado y que en su mirada el aire sepulcral se había apartado ligeramente para dar paso a una lucecilla que James no había visto en sus pupilas más que cuando tiraban de la cadena del baño a un Avery-sapo o el Sauce Boxeador había estrellado algunos de sus famosos golpes en el cuerpecito frágil de Severus Snape.

Casi sonrió en aquél momento, aunque la mirada plomiza de Black seguía fija en él de forma ausente.

Sabía que había sido muy cruel entonces, pero… después de todo era Sirius. Él le hubiese matado sin ninguna consideración en aquél momento.

Parte de la herencia de los Black, seguramente, pensó con amargura.

Hubiese sido capaz de dejarle morir a manos del árbol sin mover un solo dedo para ayudarle e incluso disfrutando de cada uno de los gritos de agonía de su presa. Lo sabía bien. Lo vio en aquél momento…

"¿Prongs?"

Se encogió de hombros, resignándose a salir de sus pensamientos y lanzando una mirada tímida a Remus.

"Disculpa… estaba pensando."

"Vaya, ¿Algo muy importante?"

"No, no…" negando con la cabeza, se detuvo sin saber al lado de quién tomar asiento.

Remus todavía le veía, curioso pero no ajeno a la extraña mirada que Sirius tenía puesta sobre el otro animago.

Y James deseaba sentarse a su lado, realmente. Recargar la cabeza en su hombro, agradecerle por la última noche y…

_"La última noche."_

Todavía no estaba muy seguro de qué había sucedido…

¿Formaba todo parte de otro más de sus sueños desesperantes, o acaso…?

Ruborizándose, se llevó una mano a un costado, en donde claramente había encontrado una marca de uñas todavía rojiza sobre su piel que no tenía el día anterior.

Es decir, bien podría haberse lastimado mientras jugaba Quidditch, pero…

"¿¿Por qué no te sientas??"

Los ojos de Sirius, abiertos de forma anormal y sin haber dado época alguna a un parpadeo desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, seguían mirándole aún, de una forma que James no supo si amar o detestar.

"…yo…"

Entonces los labios de Padfoot se torcieron en una sonrisa alargada, tan carente de emociones y a la vez llena de algo que James no supo reconocer.

Sirius estaba contento, en todo caso… ¿Triunfal? Tal vez. Había cerrado sus ojos en aquél momento, perezosamente, mientras con un dedo mezclaba la comida que no había tocado.

"¡Sirius, deja eso!" chilló Moony, irritado y golpeando la cabeza contraria con un trozo de pan.

Riendo, él aludido despegó su mano del plato de comida, bostezando descaradamente y volviendo a mirar a James de forma extraña.

"Puedes tomar mi lugar." dijo, sonriendo más por la expresión en el rostro de James que por otra cosa. "Me adelantaré a clases. No tengo hambre."

Prongs se limitó a asentir, torpemente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían en rubor. Pero ni bien había terminado de caminar hasta el asiento ahora vacío cuando su cuerpo golpeó ligeramente al de Sirius, quien rió entre dientes y, sin preguntar, le tomó bruscamente del rostro con una mano, tirando de su mentón hacia arriba y presionando abruptamente sus labios con los de él.

Fue todo cuestión de segundos. No bastantes para que alguien además de Remus les viera pero lo suficiente como para que James tuviese tiempo de perder el dominio de sus piernas y sus rodillas se flexionasen, pesadamente, empujándole todavía más contra un divertido Sirius Black.

"He, no vayas a dormirte aquí." murmuró, riendo, pero sin hacer algún ademán de querer apartarle de él. Su mano recorrió suavemente el camino que conducía del cuello a la oreja derecha de su mejor amigo, donde descaradamente plantó un sonoro beso justo después de murmurar algo que ni siquiera Lupin alcanzó a escuchar. "No se demoren mucho." Añadió.

Soltando a James (quien se tambaleó hasta topar contra la mesa), se alejó de ambos, andando a pasos largos, volviendo a bostezar y estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza de forma cansada.

Algunos le miraron al salir, mezclando miradas de odio y amor, hasta que su figura alta y delgada desapareció por la puerta, con un último ondeo de la tela negra de su túnica y una serie de pisadas que desapareció junto con él.

Y James se quedó ahí adentro, con una mano puesta torpemente sobre los labios, el corazón acelerado y la mirada fija todavía en el mismo punto donde Sirius había desaparecido, casi como si aún estuviese viéndolo.

Tal vez se hubiese quedado así mismo más tiempo si el licántropo no hubiese clamado por su atención con un sonoro carraspeo que le hizo girar la cabeza tan de golpe que escuchó cómo sus huesos tronaban dentro de la piel de su cuello.

"¿¿Vas a seguir viendo hacia allá como retrasado??" inquirió Remus, sonriendo y mirando a James por encima de las páginas de su periódico.

Los ojos marrones de éste le miraron, abstractos, todavía con una mano sobre los labios, la otra aferrada a su cuello y las mejillas ruborizadas.

"¿C-cómo?"

Lupin suspiró, casi tratando de suprimir una risita burlona.

"Que si sigues babeando así pronto todos vamos a morir ahogados."

Aunque quizás fue el golpe que Moony le propinó en una pantorrilla lo que le hizo volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que _en realidad_ acababa de suceder.

_"¡¡DIOS MÍO!!"_

Hubiera deseado que la tierra se abriese y le tragase en aquél mismo momento.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Así, pues, no cruzó palabra con Sirius durante el resto del día.

Ni siquiera cuando la mano de éste tocaba la suya por accidente (o eso era lo que él quería pensar) y una sonrisa extraña se dibujaba en los labios deseados. Mucho menos cuando, sorpresivamente, le tomaba por el rostro y depositaba un beso furtivo en su boca tan de prisa que apenas si tenía tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Y él no sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

Porque amaba cada uno de los toques de Sirius, pero…

¿Por qué? La duda seguía carcomiéndole de una forma tan horrible que le asustaba.

Verse tan sumiso, tan dominable… No le gustaba en absoluto la idea, pero aún así sabía que no hubiese podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y era todo tan hermoso… tan mágico… justo como lo había soñado siempre…

Sirius le esperó al finalizar la última clase, tomando él mismo la mochila de James y sonriéndole tranquilamente mientras que ambos se encontraban al final del aula, frente a la puerta que daba al pasillo.

La mirada castaña de James subió hasta toparse con la sonrisa de Sirius, torpemente, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Tienes hambre?" inquirió el más alto, amablemente, al mismo tiempo que echaba a andar por el pasillo que conducía al Great Hall. "Me dijo uno de los elfos domésticos que esta noche servirían tu comida favorita. Podríamos adelantarnos a la cocina y tomar un poco, o tal vez desees ir hasta el comedor."

James no respondió. Se limitó a ruborizarse todavía más mientras dirigía una mirada tímida a su mejor amigo.

…su mejor amigo, claro… aunque aquél día había estado portándose como _algo más_… incluso los chicos ajenos a ellos habían estado lanzándoles miradas curiosas y cuchicheando comentarios en relación a ellos que, sorpresivamente, Sirius no hacía ningún amago de detener.

Al contrario… sonrió alegremente a una chica que acababa de decir que se veían muy lindos ellos dos juntos y rió en voz alta cuando otra que mencionó que seguramente _andaban_ desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Prongs no se había atrevido a decir nada al respecto. A hacer algo o vaya a saberse… se había limitado simplemente a mirar a Padfoot, respirar pesadamente cada vez que le tomaba por una mano y a pellizcarse mentalmente en un intento desesperado por despertar y volver a la realidad.

Esa realidad en la que Sirius Black no le veía más que como a un amigo.

Aunque… ¿Realmente deseaba regresar?

No.. no lo deseaba… Amaba tanto aquél repentino cambio. Amaba cada segundo a su lado… lo amaba todo.

Y era precisamente por esto mismo que no había querido mencionar nada.

¿Qué si, al preguntar, la magia se desvanecía y los ojos grises de Sirius volvían a verle con aquella melancolía y penumbras a las que se había acostumbrado?

Amaba también aquellas miradas suyas; tan ausentes, tan misteriosas. Tan carentes de sensaciones pero a la vez tan llenas de algo que podría volver loco a cualquiera.

Era solo que…

"James…"

Se detuvo y James se detuvo también, a pocos pasos de él.

"¿Hay algo que te incomode?"

¿¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso??

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, sin saber qué responderle, y suspiró al mismo tiempo que la mano de Padfoot se posaba suavemente sobre su cabello revuelto.

Un gemido apagado afloró en su garganta, escapándose sin su consentimiento y haciendo sonreír al animago a su lado, quien acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo oscuro.

"…Sirius…"

No le había llamado en toda la mañana.

Incluso aunque sus labios se hubiesen encontrado en más de una ocasión, escuchar su voz también había estado haciéndole falta.

"…yo…"

Los brazos del más alto empujaron el cuerpo pequeño del chaser contra una pared cualquiera, dejando que todo su cuerpo se posara sobre el otro y su rostro se hundiera dentro del cuello delgado de Prongs.

Titubeante, los brazos de James se cerraron también en torno al torso de Sirius, inseguros, dejando que su propio rostro fuese acariciado por los cabellos suaves y negros de la cabeza contraria.

Se estaba tan bien así…

Se quedaron un momento más ahí, abrazados, sin decir o hacer algo fuera de respirar y sentir suavemente el tacto del otro, hasta que las manos del más pequeño se deslizaron por la espalda delgada de Black y un nuevo gemido se escapó de sus labios.

"¿¿Te gusta esto, James??"

No hubo respuesta. Potter se contentó con volver a gemir, pesadamente, mientras las manos del cánido frotaban cariñosamente su propia espalda.

"…dímelo… ¿te gusta?"

La cabeza de James se movió de arriba abajo precipitadamente, no deseando romper la fragilidad del momento con algún comentario inapropiado.

"…James…"

"¿P-Por qué…?"

Las caricias no se detuvieron, pero el rostro inexpresivo de Sirius apareció nuevamente ante los ojos cubiertos por cristales.

"¿Por qué _qué_?"

"¿Por qué haces _esto_?"

Sirius sonrió.

"¿Te molesta? Si te estoy incomodando, te juro que…"

"¡No! No me incomoda… en realidad…" sus mejillas enrojecieron todavía más, de ser posible, y Padfoot rió, entre dientes, enternecido por la desconocida timidez de su compañero. "…sólo quiero que me digas el por qué…"

"Porque te gusta." Aclaró el otro, moviendo su cabeza. "…y porque me gusta… porque ambos lo disfrutamos… ¿Comprendes? No haría nada si no lo disfrutases del mismo modo que yo."

"…p-pero…"

"¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"Hum."

"¿Entonces?"

Estaba haciendo calor en aquél lugar. El corazón de James batía fuertemente dentro de su pecho y la mirada penetrante de Padfoot sobre sí no estaba ayudando en nada.

"…yo…"

_Te amo_.

¿Era tan difícil de decir?

"¿¿Te ha dado hambre??"

"Hum."

"…dime…"

"¿Podrías besarme?"

Sirius rió.

"¿Por qué no?"

Empujó su rostro hacia él, por entre los mechones de cabello oscuro. Podía sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas calientes. Podía casi saborear el gusto dulce de la otra boca. Tan dispuesta a devolver un beso ferviente.

Pero…

"Sirius, _te amo_…"

Los ojos grises se abrieron bruscamente. Pudo ver los párpados cerrados de James y el fuerte rubor sobre sus mejillas.

_"Te amo."_

Se apartó con un movimiento de su palma derecha empujándose sobre la pared fría, dejando que un sorprendido James abriese sus ojos marrones para verle, confundido.

"¿Q-qué dijiste?"

Las pupilas castañas de Prongs temblaban ligeramente detrás de sus gafas. Podía ver claramente la humedad dentro de sus ojos, y no supo bien por qué, pero una desagradable sensación de culpa comenzó a acumularse dentro de su pecho.

_¿Cómo había sido capaz de jugar de aquél modo con James?_

¡Era su mejor amigo, por Merlín! Su mejor amigo… el que le confiaba todo, el que creía en él… pero, principalmente, su mejor amigo que le amaba.

Y lo peor de todo era que él lo sabía.

Lo supo siempre, desde un principio.

Todo…

James le amaba, desesperadamente. De una forma tan desenfrenada que le había resultado imposible ocultar.

Y él, idiota, sabiéndolo tan bien no le había dicho algo nunca.

Nada. Ni una miserable muestra de afecto… nada salvo las sonrisas cotidianas y los abrazos repentinos. Pero todo dentro de lo que una mejor amistad podía englobar. Nada fuera de lo común, ¿Verdad?

Al menos hasta que aquél sujeto apareció en sus vidas.

Hasta que, en un momento de locura, le pidió por una oportunidad para comprender, algo que le indicase el camino correcto y le ayudara a encontrar un nombre para los sentimientos tan extraños que había desarrollado por su mejor amigo desde un tiempo para acá.

"Yo tuve la culpa…" se dijo, en voz baja, girando el rostro para no tener que ver dentro de los ojos húmedos de su compañero. "…no debí…"

No, realmente jamás debió hacerlo.

Porque James le amaba, y si él sabía bien que desde un principio sus sentimientos fueron, si no devueltos, tal vez comprendidos, no debió jamás comenzar con un juego que a la larga no sabría cómo terminar de jugar.

_"James me ama."_

Él ya lo sabía. Desde siempre.

Era sólo que resultaba muy difícil y diferente escucharle decirlo en voz alta y no solamente verlo dentro de sus ojos.

Era tan extraño…

_Y aún así quiso volver a escucharle…_

"…lo de la noche anterior…" balbuceó James, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían.

Pero Sirius rió, secamente, y le lanzó una mirada vacía.

"No debes preocuparte por lo de la noche anterior, James…" su cuello se inclinó levemente hacia el otro, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a poca distancia de encontrarse. "…te gustó y me gustó… ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"

James estaba a punto de responder, pero sus labios abiertos fueron aprovechados por un sonriente Sirius que, depositando un beso fugaz en su boca, se empujó hacia atrás, mirándole de forma ausente.

"Claro que, si te desagrada, no lo vuelvo a hacer…"

"¡N-no, yo…!"

Padfoot simplemente sonrió.

Una última caricia en su rostro, etérea, y después el cuerpo del cánido desapareció del pasillo con un fuerte estallido y un desagradable aroma a azufre.

Y James se quedó ahí, de pie, sorprendido y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse de aquella clase de tratos…

Tal vez.

**continua**


	9. Arrow 9

****

CAPÍTULO 7

Sakuratsukamori: ¿Qué quiere decir "curras"?

****

Diabolik: Si es él.

****

Helen Black Potter: Para eso están este capítulo y el que sigue.

****

BISHOUJO-HENTAI: No fue un sueño O.o.. ¿Por qué? ..momento o-o… ¿Cortada? –relee el fic para revisar eso O-o- …oh, bien, eso… en realidad creo que lo escribí así porque el capítulo 7 vino después de un largo hiatus entre él y el 6 y por lo mismo no recordaba bien lo sucedido anteriormente, pero según esto James se cortó debido a que el mijo de las flechas le rompió los anteojos y él tuvo que recogerlos, cargarlos y después tirarlos a la basura o repararlos, yo que sé… digo, como yo siempre me cortó cuando sostengo un cristal roto (y admito que soy bastante torpe) por inercia se me dio el escribir esa escena :P además deseaba hacer algo diferente (aka que su admirador entrara en la habitación y hubiera una escenita ea ea que cambié por el lemon entre Sirius y James) pero al final acabó siendo Peter el que llegó XD ah, como sea. Sobre lo de Lily y Remus.. bueno, según yo, Remus quería con Evans, y para que ninguno de los dos acabara interrumpiendo en la relación de Sirius y James como suelen hacer en **_todos_** los fanfics habidos y por haber, pues decidí colocarles juntos n.n

****

RsMoony: ¡A mí también me gusta que sea así! –omg, que masoquista soy xD-

****

Ana-San: Claro, todos lo sabíamos xP

****

Stargirl: o.ou…

****

CAPÍTULO 8

Diabolik: Gracias, bye n.n

****

BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Pues que Sirius se metió con James a la cama, después de esto comenzó a actuar como si fueran novios o algo así y James no entendía nada, igual que tú, hasta que se fastidió y le dijo lo que sentía. De ahí que Sirius saliera huyendo, asustado, porque aunque ya sabía lo que Prongs sentía éste nunca se lo había dicho y le shockeó escucharle decírselo abiertamente o.o

****

Helen Potter Black: Claro, hasta pronto.

****

Ana-San: Aquí está D

****

Sayuri: Pues celos no son xPP

****

Stargirl: Jeeeeeeeer! A todos les doy miedo en situaciones así, mwahaha! xD Nah, James no es indefenso, pero está todo traumatizado el pobre o.oU Gracias por todo n-n

****

KisaLUCK: Estoy tratando, aunque con esto de que me entregué en cuerpo y alma a escribir mi adorado fanfic de Inuyasha (Waaaah, Bankotsu-sama rlz ;W;!) no me había dado tiempo ni inspiración para continuar algo de HarryPé o.oU pero estamos llegando al final, y créeme que es algo muy difícil para mí xD gracias a que ustedes jamás me dejaron en pax nn gracias por eso.

****

Notas: Shit! XD Bien, sinceramente no sé si alguien ha leído **Gorgeous Carar**, pero no pude evitar imaginarme, al menos en éste capítulo, al admirador secreto de James como **Noir** ;0;! Así todo sexy, malo y vestido de negro ;-;… ah, como sea… Se sigue viendo cuero xD

****

WUNDERDING

9- I can't believe IT…

Los pasos apresurados de James Potter resonaron por las escaleras vacías. Por aquellas horas seguramente todos estarían cenando en el comedor, menos él, que corría hacia la siguiente planta sin saber realmente adonde deseaba ir.

Bien, en realidad esto último era mentira, puesto que sabía de sobra adónde quería llegar, más el hecho de no saber en qué punto del castillo (e incluso si es que seguía dentro) se encontraba Sirius Black era algo mucho más difícil si no se contaba a la mano con el utilísimo Marauder's Map, como era su caso. Pero de todos modos siguió corriendo, con la torre de Gryffindor ni siquiera un poco visible dentro de su mente, y al final de las escaleras empujó bruscamente un cuadro hacia un costado, dejando a la vista un estrecho pasillo oculto que daba hacia alguna parte que en aquél momento él no recordaba.

Es sólo que en aquél momento, maldiciéndose mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer, reconsiderando los sucesos de las últimas horas y principalmente pensando en la reacción de Padfoot, no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por cosas tan banales como el hecho de recordar que más adelante había una trampilla colocada en posición inversa que iba a dar al piso anterior hasta que estuvo cayendo por ella con un grito ahogado. Y el crujido de huesos que siguió al golpe en el que apenas si tuvo tiempo para transmutar a gamo y caer con las cuatro patas extendidas envió una desagradable onda de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de las astas, y le obligó a soltar un gañido de dolor. Y segundos después se desplomó por completo sobre el piso polvoriento, aún dentro de un pasillo oculto que había visitado sólo una vez anteriormente, cuando exploraban y todos cayeron por la vieja trampilla.

"¿Qué tenían los fundadores en mente?" gruñó, irritado, cuando recuperó su forma humana y consiguió frotarse piernas y brazos con las manos.

'¿Te encuentras bien, James?' su rostro se volvió hacia un costado, sorprendido. ¿Sirius ahí? Bien, ciertamente acababa de escuchar su voz, pero cuando se disponía a responder, pudo oírse a sí mismo riendo entrecortadamente. 'Nada que una noche entera durmiendo no pueda reparar.'

Sacudió su cabeza entonces. La voz de Peter acababa de decir algo, apagada, pero del mismo modo en que hizo tiempo atrás, no le prestó atención.

Se trataba solamente de un eco encerrado entre las cuatro paredes del estrecho túnel. Lo último que se habían dicho en aquella ocasión, tras caer todos en tropel, y que no había podido escaparse debido a la escasez de puertas o ventanas. Lo último que escuchó de Sirius esa vez, mientras él le tendía la mano, sonriendo, y a su memoria las imágenes de un rostro delgado y de piel pálida acudían en tropel, precipitadas y tan fugaces que apenas si pudo verlas.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, tosiendo dentro de la cortina de polvo que se había levantado con su caída, y caminó hacia la salida, tanteando el camino entre la oscuridad y olvidándose momentáneamente de su extraviada varita mágica. Y tropezando de vez en cuando, se abrió paso tras un retrato grande y viejo que cubría la entrada al antiguo corredor: uno que daba justo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Y sin saber bien por qué, se sacudió la túnica momentos antes de atravesar el pasillo a pasos largos y adentrarse en el amplio salón repleto de libros. Sabía bien que sería el último sitio que Sirius Black visitaría en una situación como aquella, pero de todos modos entró. Era casi como si estuviera llamándole…

"¡James!"

Dio un salto terriblemente penoso cuando una voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos (o tal vez _no_ pensamientos). Giró la cabeza y se topó de frente con Remus Lupin, quien llevaba una tanda bastante considerable de libros apilados sobre sus brazos y le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

"M-Moony…"

"¿Qué haces aquí, James¡Se supone que deberías estar cenando!"

"Jooo." Se quejó Potter, frotándose una mejilla adolorida. "No te veo en disposición de reclamarme…"

"Bien, yo soy el encargado de ayudar a Madame Pince esta semana, por si no te enteraste hace un par de días, cuando se los dije a todos o.ó".

"Ah… ¿Si? No estaba poniendo atención n-nUu"

"Veo que no." Sonrió Lupin, sacudiendo su cabeza de forma agotada. "¿Buscabas algo en especial tan tarde?"

"Yo…" James titubeó. Bien, sabía de sobra que estaba buscando a Padfoot para meterle una regañina, darle el puñetazo que le había estado haciendo falta desde hacía unos días, y ponerle bien en claro que él no era nadie con quien pudiese jugar y botar cada vez que sintiese ganas. Pero de ahí a decírselo a Moony, y encima confesarle que había entrado ahí sin saber por qué… bueno… "Estaba… buscando el libro para la tarea de… McGonagall…"

Remus frunció el cejo por un momento, sabiendo de sobra que Prongs le mentía, pero de todos modos dejó que sus facciones se relajaran, dándose la media vuelta y avanzando a pasos largos hacia una de las mesas que había cerca. Depositó ahí los libros antes de volver a ver a su amigo.

"'Transformaciones Avanzadas 3'¿No? Si, está en el estante de los libros de Mutaciones, por la derecha." dijo, levantando un brazo para señalar un pasillo de libreros que torcía hacia un costado, lejos.

James se limitó a cabecear, nervioso.

"Si… bueno, voy a buscarlo… sigue trabajando tan bien, Moony, y la próxima vez esperaré verte con vestido sentado detrás del mostrador." Rió, divertido, antes de escabullirse por un pasillo cualquiera justo a tiempo para no recibir el golpe del pesado tomo de recetas que se estrelló contra el estante apenas dos segundos después de que el animago hubiese desaparecido por él. Y luego echó a andar, observando vagamente los títulos de los libros dispuestos por orden alfabético y asignatura en los altos anaqueles de madera pulida.

En realidad no sabía lo que estaba buscando, aunque le resultaría conveniente encontrar ese susodicho libro de tarea, por lo que continuó caminando un rato más, leyendo títulos de reojo y observando los tamaños y formas tan distintos de un tomo al otro.

__

Arcos y flechas. Menesteres de la era medieval.

Se detuvo brevemente, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el tomo que le había llamado la atención, cuando un cierto número de pasos a pocos metros de él le sorprendieron, empujándole a girar el rostro bruscamente. Habían venido de la izquierda, pero no pudo ver nada más que un estante cualquiera después de que el sonido se dispersó.

Gruñó, irritado. Sería algún otro alumno perdido como él entre el océano de libros.

Sus ojos regresaron a su punto original. _Arcos y flechas._ Iba a tomarlo una vez más, cuando los pasos, ahora más cercanos, regresaron. Y esta vez, cuando se volvió, pudo ver cómo un trozo de túnica negra desaparecía al final del pasillo con un movimiento seco.

Sus hombros se encogieron en ese momento, ligeramente.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Obviamente lo había, pero nadie le respondió. Así que se olvidó de aquél libro repentinamente, y sintiéndose de algún modo asustado, empezó a caminar de regreso por donde había llegado. No había problema, sería algún otro chico de Hogwarts… pero por lo mismo no podía entender por qué estaba sintiéndose tan incómodo… Los pasos regresaron en ese momento, detrás de él, pero cuando James se volvió nuevamente no había nadie. Estaba volviéndose todo muy irritante, así que su caminar se convirtió en ese momento en una carrera loca por salir de aquél lugar (y se maldecía por haberse internado tanto en la cochina biblioteca) mientras, en un corredor contiguo, alguien más corría, al mismo paso que él.

O al menos fue así hasta que, repentinamente, los pasos volvieron a desaparecer sólo para que, en medio de su huída, alguien se interpusiera en su camino, al final del largo pasillo, vistiendo ropas negras, guantes blancos y una especie de sombrero de copa, adornados todos con un antifaz que le cubría los ojos. Estaba sonriendo, James podía verlo aunque estuvieran separados por más de 5 metros, y de alguna forma suponía que el arco y flecha que sostenía entre las manos y con los cuales le apuntaba tenían algo que ver.

"�¿Qué es lo que quieres!" gritó el animago, demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que tenía miedo, a la vez que retrocedía un par de pasos. "�¡Dijiste que deseabas verme esta noche, pero aún no es el momento¿Por qué no me dejas en paz al menos durante las horas en que puedo permanecer lejos!"

Pero el extraño siguió sonriendo, apuntándole con la flecha mientras dejaba que una corriente ventosa que había venido de alguna parte fuera de lugar pero daba un airecito dramático a la escena le agitara la capa y el cabello.

"�¡Déjame solo!" pidió James, enfadado. "�¡El hecho de enviarme cartas, entrar en mi habitación y acosarme no te da ningún derecho a seguirme a todas partes y mucho menos a interferir con mi vida!"

Nada. Él seguía mirándole con aquella sonrisa que James no supo si odiar o amar.

"No entiendo que te he hecho yo…" su voz bajó su volumen considerablemente. "Qué fue lo que te di para que consideraras que podríamos sostener algo, o por qué me persigues de este modo, pero yo… yo no puedo… ¡No puedo amarte¿Es que no lo entiendes¡No puedo porque estoy enamorado de alguien más!"

Tal vez hubiera esperado que aquél chico se desanimara, bajara su arma y se alejara de ahí, llorando, posiblemente después de reclamarle por haberle dejado ilusionarse; pero él jamás se marchó, ni dejó de apuntarle, y mucho menos de sonreír. De hecho, a cada una de sus palabras podría asegurar que su sonrisa se ensanchaba, más y más, hasta que una insípida carcajada se escapó de sus labios y sin ninguna clase de consideración soltó la flecha, que de no haber sido porque los reflejos animales se habían acrecentado en el cuerpo de Prongs éste no hubiera podido esquivar.

"Eres muy lindo, James…" le escuchó decir, desde el otro extremo, segundos antes de que desapareciera con un estallido. Y Prongs jadeó, pesadamente, más cuando se volvía para asegurarse de que había vuelto a quedarse solo, el rostro del desconocido justo frente a él consiguió sorprenderle incluso más que la flecha incrustándose en la repisa cercana a él.

Las manos enguantadas del arquero se cerraron en ese momento sobre sus muñecas, empujándole fuertemente sobre el piso hasta que ambos cayeron con un sonido sordo, uno sobre el otro (o el otro sobre James), y la cabeza del extraño se inclinó hasta que sus labios pudieron rozar suavemente el trozo de piel desnuda en el cuello de James, debajo de la tela de la camisa medio desabotonada.

Y Prongs abrió la boca, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían al mismo tiempo que dejaba que un jadeo se escapara de sus labios. Había cerrado los ojos tras el impacto de la caída y no se sentía con ningún deseo de luchar, por lo que no opuso resistencia cuando una de las manos del otro chico soltó su muñeca y se hizo camino por su pecho, presionando suavemente la piel bajo su ropa hasta que tiró con brusquedad de su corbata roja y dorada. En ese momento gimió, fuertemente, sintiendo cómo los caninos del desconocido se enterraban en su garganta, estirando y succionando de un modo tan violento que tuvo miedo. Porque le había lastimado, pero sobre todo porque aquella forma tan única de poseerle le recordaba a alguien… Alguien que no debería estar en sus pensamientos en aquél momento…

"Quiero que entiendas, James…" susurró el otro, con sus labios todavía pegados a la piel suave del animago mientras subían por su cuello hasta tocar su barbilla. "…que tú me perteneces… sin importar la forma o el nombre que yo tenga…"

Los ojos marrones de Potter se abrieron en ese momento, ensanchándose hasta que le dolió, y pudo ver detrás de la cortina de mechones oscuros, el cristal de sus anteojos y el material del antifaz cómo dos brillantes ojos grises le observaban divertidos.

__

Oh por dios…

Se impulsó hacia atrás, tratando de alejar al arquero de él, pero solamente pudo caer boca abajo, con las manos del extraño tirando fuertemente de su cintura.

"James… ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil? No puedes escapar de mí… no podrás hacerlo… porque desde el primer momento que te vi reclamé tu posesión, y tú lo sabías."

Prongs jadeó, pero no dijo nada por un momento. El peso del otro cuerpo sobre el suyo le lastimaba, así como los cristales de sus gafas presionándose contra el piso. Pero no iba a darle el gusto de escucharle chillar.. no por el momento, mientras seguía sin saber quién era, o peor aún, sin poder afirmar que era quien él pensaba…

"Lo sabía…" balbuceó, con su nariz tocando el piso frío de la biblioteca. "…y tú lo sabías… ¿Verdad, Sirius?"

Escuchó una risa mórbida a su espalda, golpeándole la nuca y consiguiendo que se le erizara el cabello, pero el otro no le respondió.

Se puso de pie, sacudiendo la tela áspera de su ropa, y luego miró al frente hacia el final del pasillo.

"…haces demasiadas conjeturas, James Potter…" dijo, con un siseo, y el rostro de James se volvió hacia él cuando intentó incorporarse él también. Los ojos grises del arquero le miraron, alegres, y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios. "Es por eso que me gustas tanto." Después dio un saltito en retroceso, hasta que estuvo alejado al menos un metro de él, y quitándose el sombrero hizo una inclinación, dejando que su cabello negro se agitara con el viento que arremolinó su movimiento antes de volver a ponérselo, decirle adiós con la mano y desaparecer en medio de un estallido a los que James se había acostumbrado.

__

Los había visto tantas veces…

Se quedó un rato más sentado en el piso, observando con ojos grandes el sitio por donde su admirador secreto se había marchado y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Se sentía tan estúpido… Acababa de hacer una acusación¡Le llamó Sirius! Y él… ¿Realmente era él…?

Llevándose una mano a los labios para palpar el lugar en donde la boca caliente del otro se había encontrado segundos antes, mordiendo… tan excitante…

"Sirius…" murmuró, abrazándose a sí mismo todavía de rodillas sobre el piso, sin saber que hacer o pensar, cuando, repentinamente, una voz se levantó a su espalda:

"¿Qué?"

Su rostro se volvió al instante, sorprendido, y ahí, de pie al final del corredor y sosteniendo un par de libros en las manos estaba Sirius Black, sin su túnica, con el jersey desacomodado y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados mientras la corbata le caía holgadamente sobre el pecho.

Le miraba con una ceja arqueada y una expresión indefinida en su rostro, casi melancólica. O al menos eso fue lo que James creyó, girando la cabeza y sintiéndose como un verdadero imbécil.

"Sirius…"

"¿Qué?" repitió el animago, irritado y apartando de su rostro un mechón de cabello que había osado caer sobre su frente de forma extraña.

"¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"La tarea… McGonagall nos explota, ya sabes, y no quiero llegar mañana por la mañana pidiéndole sus apuntes a Wormtail." Rió, frotándose la nariz con un dedo y caminando hacia su amigo sentado en el piso. "¿Qué haces tú por aquí?"

James le devolvió la sonrisa, apenado.

"Bien… tú sabes, aquí tomando el sol…"

"Pues bien que te hace falta con esa piel lechosa que tienes." Se burló el más alto, tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara.

Y James la tomó, sintiendo el tirón del otro hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron sólo para que segundos después se apartaran, tan rápido que Prongs casi vuelve a caerse.

Ambos se habían ruborizado ligeramente.

"O-oye, Sirius…"

"¿Si?"

"De verdad… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ya te lo dije." Gruñó Padfoot, nervioso y con la mirada fija en el piso y la cabeza agachada. No se atrevía a mirar de frente a James, quien por su parte tampoco había levantado el rostro para verlo. "Estaba aburrido porque tú no estabas en la torre, Moony está haciéndola de bibliotecaria regañona y Wormtail… bueh, sinceramente prefiero no acercármele… creo que anda en celo."

James rió todavía más fuertemente, imaginándose al regordete muchachillo persiguiendo a Sirius por toda la habitación (y no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando los de su visión no eran Wormtail y Padfoot, sino éste último y él mismo) mientras éste chillaba pidiendo ayuda.

"…y… ¿No viste a nadie más?"

Black frunció el cejo, irritado.

"A ti."

Suspirando, Potter levantó la mirada hasta toparse con la de Sirius, quien le miraba de forma extraña. En ese momento ambos se quedaron callados, simplemente mirando uno dentro de los ojos del otro, buscando la verdad… bien, Sirius sinceramente no había visto a nadie salvo a él; y James… James no sabía que pensar.

Giró nuevamente el rostro, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba apresuradamente y sus mejillas le escocían. Era todo tan incómodo, pero no iba a negar que le gustara sentirse tan cerca de Sirius.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" inquirió Padfoot, pasando a su lado y caminando hacia el final del corredor, por el cual torció siendo seguido de cerca por Prongs.

"N-no… ¿Y tú?"

El joven cánido sonrió, ligeramente, pasándose la lengua por los labios de forma monótona.

"No que yo sepa…"

"Bien."

"Bueno."

Luego caminaron en silencio, escuchando el sonido de sus pasos sobre el piso de mármol y el arremolinar de sus túnicas cerca de sus piernas conforme avanzaban.

James parpadeó. Había una mesa al final del otro corredor, cubierto de libros de transformaciones y pergaminos desenrollados que no había visto minutos antes, cuando pasó por ahí buscando nada en particular.

"¿Tienes mucho rato aquí?" quiso saber, frotándose la nuca descuidadamente. Y a su lado Sirius bufó.

"Desde que te dejé hace un rato."

"Ah…"

Bien, las conversaciones con Sirius se habían vuelto verdaderamente incómodas desde… eso. Y no es que le molestara estar con él, incluso si le guardaba un poco de rencor por el hecho de haberle estado usando y desusando a su antojo los últimos días, y sino al contrario, pasaba que se sentía tan nervioso y feliz con el simple hecho de que él le volteara a ver, que las palabras no podían fluir con tanta facilidad como antes.

Y Sirius se daba cuenta.

Era por eso que lo había hecho _todo_…

Dejando caer pesadamente los libros sobre la mesa, Padfoot se sentó en una silla cualquiera, arrastrando un pergamino y viendo de reojo cómo James se sentaba a su lado, con el rostro inclinado y las mejillas visiblemente enrojecidas. Así que no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose extrañamente enternecido y con deseos de levantarse, caminar hasta él y abrazarle mientras le repetía una y otra vez que no deseaba lastimarle y que…

"Estuvo aquí hace un rato¿Sabes?" la voz de James interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, consiguiendo que se ruborizara él también bajo la cálida mirada marrón.

"¿Ah..si¿Q-Quién?" consiguió tartamudear, apartando la vista y volviendo a enterrarla en un grueso tomo abierto por la mitad frente a él.

"Ese chico…" la mano de Prongs tomó descuidadamente una pluma sobre la mesa. "…y fue muy extraño, porque me dijo que… que sin importar qué nombre tuviera, yo… yo le pertenecía…"

Sirius no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujara en sus labios.

"¿Eso te dijo?"

James cabeceó, torpemente, y la sonrisa de Padfoot se ensanchó.

"¿Y tú que piensas?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa entre la pregunta y la respuesta que se vio interrumpida por el golpe de la pluma cayendo de la mano de James a la mesa.

Los latidos del corazón de Potter eran bastante audibles para Black, dados sus desarrollados sentidos caninos, mismos que consiguieron que su propio corazón se acelerara para desagrado de éste último.

"…yo…"

"¿Le perteneces a ese sujeto, o…?"

Ambas miradas volvieron a encontrarse, momentáneamente.

"¿A.. a qué te…?"

"Tú debes entender mejor que nadie lo que siento por ti." Repuso Black, hurgando dentro de uno de sus bolsillos en busca de un cigarrillo. Estaba sintiéndose demasiado nervioso para su propio gusto y bienestar, así que lo puso en sus labios y con un movimiento rápido de su varita le prendió fuego.

James le había visto hacer todo aquello con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro lleno de confusión.

"…lo… ¿Lo que tú sientes…?"

"Vamos, no quiero que me hagas repetirlo." Carraspeó Sirius, girando su rostro ruborizado hacia un costado.

"P-pero…"

"Sólo quiero que me digas…" una de las manos de Padfoot apretó el pergamino hasta rasgarlo ligeramente. "…si nos tuvieras a él y a mí enfrente, pidiéndote por una decisión…"

"¡Sirius, yo te amo!" exclamó James en ese momento, sabiendo que toda su cara debía haberse convertido en una máscara de ansiosa determinación, de esa tan inocente que tanto encantaba a todo el mundo y que consiguió capturar toda la atención de su mejor amigo en aquél instante. "…si… si realmente pudiera yo elegir entre tú y cualquier persona del mundo, te puedo.. te puedo asegurar que yo… te escogería _a ti_…" luego inclinó la mirada, encontrando con sus temblorosos ojos avellanos el texto sobre una página cualquiera de un libro de transfiguraciones mientras esperaba por alguna clase de respuesta proveniente del otro.

__

En la edad media, las brujas y brujos tenían como costumbre adoptar formas animales que incluyeran el color negro.

Ah, pero que… hasta en los libros se aparecía _Black_ cuando no lo necesitaba.

"…James…"

Le dolía la cabeza por tanta presión.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

Cabeceó, atropelladamente, antes de atreverse a levantar la mirada sólo para toparse con un Sirius sentado holgadamente sobre la silla, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa relajada en los labios.

"...yo…"

"¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?"

Las situaciones vividas minutos antes con aquél extraño en un corredor cercano a ese, ambos sobre el piso mientras sus colmillos le estrujaban la piel del cuello le llegaron a la cabeza en tropel, consiguiendo que se ruborizaba más si es que era esto posible y volviera a inclinar la cabeza, esta vez deseando verdaderamente marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

Mordiendo la colilla del cigarrillo, Padfoot rió, entre dientes.

"Mira, James…"

"No.. no lo entiendes… yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero… puedo asegurarte que…"

"No, no lo hagas." Sirius se puso de pie en aquél momento, cogiendo su mochila de la silla contigua y echándosela al hombro. Caminó un par de pasos hasta estar de pie a un lado de Prongs, quien levantó la cabeza para verle. "Sé la clase de situación por la que estás pasando, y déjame decirte que te entiendo… yo mismo no sabría como actuar en un momento así, mucho menos sabiendo que _te amo a ti_ mientras un psicópata me asedia enviándome cartas anónimas todos los días."

Los ojos de Potter se ensancharon.

¿Qué había dicho?

"Cuando te sientas verdaderamente seguro…" inclinándose, Padfoot sujetó a James por el mentón, tirando de su rostro hacia él. "…puedes confiar en que estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos… _porque_…" pero James no pudo escuchar el por qué, puesto que sus labios se encontraron una vez más en ese instante, suavemente, casi como si temieran herirse, y tan efímera y rápidamente que apenas si tuvieron tiempo para disfrutar de su encuentro.

Sirius se giró entonces, bostezando profundamente y volviendo a ponerse el cigarro entre los labios al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

"Le diré a Moony que te deje abierto un rato más para que puedas hacer tu tarea." Agregó, sacudiendo una mano.

James permaneció mirándole en silencio y todavía completamente estupefacto el tiempo necesario para que Sirius se alejara algunos pasos de él.

"¡Hey!" llamó entonces, jadeante, y pudo ver cómo su amigo se detenía.

"¿Si?"

"…yo…"

"No te demores mucho¿sí?"

"…"

"…y.. si vuelves a ver a ese sujeto, dile de mi parte que…" pero nuevamente James no supo lo que Sirius deseaba decirle, puesto que en aquél momento el zumbido ya conocido de una flecha rompiendo el aire interrumpió sus palabras, pasando tan cerca de la cabeza de Sirius que por un momento Prongs pensó que le habría lastimado, pero sólo para ir a incrustarse en un punto cualquiera de la pared recubierta de estantes con libros.

Las pupilas grises de Padfoot se dilataron horriblemente cuando la imagen de un chico de pie al final del corredor apuntándoles con un arco y una flecha apareció ante sus ojos, mientras reía a viva voz.

"�¡Recuerda bien a quien le pertenece James Potter, Sirius Black!" gritó, y con esto se dio la media vuelta, cubriéndose por completo con la capa negra segundos antes de desaparecer con un estallido.

Y James, de pie junto a la mesa detrás de él, soltó un gemido al darse cuenta de que Sirius se había vuelto para verle con una expresión en su rostro que no reconoció.

"¿Q-quién…?"

"…es.. él…"

Los pasos de Sirius atravesando el corredor, cortando la distancia que les separaba y pasando de largo hasta que tuvo la flecha a su alcance y pudo arrancarla de la pared resonaron por toda la biblioteca. Prongs se acercó a su compañero en ese rato, nervioso.

"¿Q-qué dice…?"

Las cejas de Black se arquearon alarmantemente.

"_Torre de astronomía, 24:00 hrs. No lo olvides_". El puño de Sirius arrugó el pergamino a la vez que se volvía para ver a su amigo. "Tu cita…"

"…Sirius…"

"�¿Piensas ir?"

James balbuceó penosamente alguna clase de excusa, antes de ser abrazado posesivamente por su mejor amigo, en una especie de súplica muda, y encontró rápidamente un lugar para su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Sirius, quien miraba al piso con expresión perdida.

"James…"

La cabeza del animago fue lo único que se movió en respuesta, mientras sus brazos se aferraban al torso del más alto.

"…te amo…"

Y Prongs no supo bien por qué, pero comprendió que ninguna clase de loco con un arco y una flecha podría hacerle más feliz en aquél momento.

****

Continua…

�¡OH, SHIT¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO TERMINAR ESTE FANFIC! XD Bien, nuevamente se suponía que este era el capítulo final, pero aquí vamos… uno más. Les prometo, ahora sí en serio, que el 10 será el último T-T (sin contar el epílogo, si es que me decido por escribir alguno) De paso queda mencionar que le dedico este capítulo a Shadil, que cumplió 14 años la otra semana y a la que olvidé felicitar n nuU felicidades, pequeñaja o.o Que la fuerza te acompañe y espero te haya gustado esta cosa XD nos vemos.


	10. Arrow 10

Notas Finales: Y ya estamos D! Agradezco de antemano a todas aquellas (y aquellos, porque uno nunca sabe o.oU) que me haian seguido hasta aquí :3 A todas las que leyeron, gustaron y me dejaron un mensaje de apoyo que realmente, todas las que escriban, deben saber lo bien que me hace sentir (tb las que solamente leyeron, aunque uno o dos reviews no hubieran estado de más TwT..). Según esto ya tengo empezado el fanfic que seguirá a Wunderding, pero falta ver algunas cositas x.x  
Un adelantito al final del capítulo, para que me vayan diciendo si les agrada o mejor me dedico a vender garnachas en el mercado® ToT.. bueh, es todo. See you o.o!

****

WUNDERDING  
10- The face behind the mask. I can't hate you…

Le costó algunos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mas cuando las manos de Sirius le apretaron la cintura y sintió cómo se le enterraba el rostro en la nuca todo pareció aclararse, tan rápido, tan precipitado cayendo cada idea pesadamente dentro de su cabeza y amoldándose bloque a bloque como las proporciones blancas y negras de un enorme tablero de ajedrez.

Así se sentía él, sumergido en un mar de confusión oscurecido bajo la tormenta de felicidad que amenazaba por estallar; tan estúpido, tan hambriento, tan necesitado… Sus brazos se envolvieron en torno al cuello de Sirius, gimiendo en el pequeño intervalo y escuchando cómo Black, frente a él, gemía también cuando sus cuerpos golpearon la pared y algunos libros cayeron al piso o sobre ellos descuidadamente.

"Sirius…" jadeó James, entre besos. "Discúlpame, yo no quise..." pero interrumpió su disculpa al escuchar a Sirius reír dentro de su propia boca antes de morder juguetonamente su lengua en el proceso. Luego se apartó ligeramente, y James, todavía con sus manos en torno al cuello de Padfoot, inclinó el rostro tímidamente.

"Señor Potter… ¿Qué sucede con usted?" su nariz fría acarició suavemente la frente pálida de James, quien sonrió, sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas y el corazón le latía apresuradamente. Sirius disfrutaba de todo esto. De poder acariciar la espalda pequeña del chaser y poder besarle abiertamente, sin tener que enfrentarse a las dudas y remordimientos pasados.

Era muy agradable…

"…P-Padfoot…"

"¿Humm?"

"So-sobre… la carta…"

El cuerpo de Black se tensó ligeramente, y James pudo sentirlo cuando los hombros anchos de su joven amante parecieron ponerse rígidos.

Los labios del más alto se posaron apacibles sobre los otros momentáneamente.

"No vayas…" fue todo lo que dijo, mientras ahuecaba la mejilla de Prongs con una de sus manos. "Quiero que hoy te quedes conmigo.."

"P…pero ese chico…"

Una de las cejas de Sirius se arqueó alarmantemente, y James inclinó la cabeza al darse cuenta de esto, apoyando la frente contra el cuello del otro y apretando ligeramente su abrazo.

"Perdóname si te estoy molestando…"

"James…"

Los ojos avellanos se levantaron ligeramente.

"¿De verdad te interesa tanto esa persona?"

"¡No!" la respuesta brotó de sus labios por reflejo, incluso antes de haber escuchado la mitad de la pregunta pero sabiendo bien lo que deseaba decir. Le escocía la cara de rubor, pero eso no era ninguna clase de impedimento. "Ya te lo había dicho, Sirius… yo _te_ amo, y ese chico no es más que…"

"Pero te interesa…"

James se encogió de hombros.

"…no románticamente…"

"¿Entonces?"

"Me.. me intriga saber quién puede ser…"

"¿Y para qué deseas saberlo?" inquirió Black, apartando levemente el cuerpo del chaser para poder verle bien. Había una sonrisa indefinida en sus labios, y Prongs tampoco pudo darle alguna clase de significado. "¿Es que no te basta saber lo que siento por ti?"

"…n-no es eso…"

"Y una vez que lo veas," continuó Sirius, ignorando la débil excusa de su compañero. "¿qué harás¿No te importará quien sea? Incluso si es Severus Snape o mi ridículo hermano menor…"

James enrojeció abruptamente.

"¡P-Por supuesto que no¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar que podría interesarme en el idiota de Snivellus!"

"¿O mi hermano?"

Hubo un segundo de silencio incómodo. Había este pequeño inconveniente: de hecho, James había gustado de Regulus Black años atrás, cuando le conoció. Aunque Sirius lo sabía, y también Prongs, puesto que el rostro y la figura del más joven hermano eran idénticos a los de Padfoot durante sus primeros cursos en Hogwarts, así que no había que ser un genio para saber el por qué de que Potter se hubiese llegado a sentir atraído por el pequeño Regulus. Y aunque eso era historia, Sirius jamás había desaprovechado oportunidad alguna para reírse a costa del azoramiento que estar cerca del joven Black le producía a James.

"Imagino que tu hermano no tiene nada que ver con esto…"

"Ah, pero cumple con la descripción que me diste la última vez… E incluso si no es él, hay 2 millones de chicos en Hogwarts que pueden encontrarse detrás de esa estúpida máscara esperando con ansia por verte lejos de mí y disponible para ser cazado por ellos."

"…Sirius…"

"¿Qué harás cuando sepas quién es?"

"Le diré que no me moleste más." Resopló Prongs, indignado. "Eso, si no trata de ponerse pesado y tengo que lanzarle un embrujo… No sé, yo…"

"¿Lo harías?" Sirius sonrió, irónico y viendo cómo su pequeño amante se ruborizaba hasta las orejas. "¿Sin importar de quién se trate?"

"N-no me importa…"

"¿Incluso si se tratase de Moony?"

Los ojos castaños de James se ensancharon, violentamente.

"�¿Moony¿Qué tiene que ver aquí?"

Riendo, Black le dio una palmada en un hombro.

"No estoy insinuando nada, pero podría ser… Hasta Peter podría ser un sospechoso¿No crees?"

"�¿Wormtail¡Pero si ni siquiera puede sujetar la varita sin que se le caiga¿Cómo podría con un arco y una flecha!"

Sirius torció los ojos.

"Yo que sé…"

"Mira, Sirius…"

"Yo sólo quería aclararlo, Jimmy, no es para que te molestes."

"P-pero…"

Frotándose la nuca con una mano, Sirius se apartó ligeramente de él.

"Quiero decir, después de haberme atrevido a decírtelo por fin, me asusta que pueda llegar alguien que te guste más, y…"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Como hacia la derecha no había pared, Sirius se movió hacia all�, caminando hacia la mesa y murmurando cosas en voz baja.

"Es todo lo que quería saber… _¿Qué harás cuando lo tengas enfrente?_"

"¡Te repito que le daría una patada en los bajos!"

"¿No te interesa de quién se trate?"

"¡No!"

"�¿No te interesa él¿No te atrae, acaso?"

"�¡No!"

"�¿Ni siquiera un poco?" la sonrisa irónica que dibujó Sirius en sus labios consiguió que los nervios ya tensos de James dieran un tirón todavía más pesado.

"�¡NO!"

"¿Incluso si fuera yo?"

Para que los pasos apresurados de un montón de chicos atravesando el corredor afuera de la biblioteca fuesen audibles perfectamente para ambos Marauders, el silencio que se formó alrededor de ellos debió haber sido demasiado denso.

James rió, entre dientes, y se frotó la nuca.

"Vaya¿Y eso a qué viene?"

"No sé." Repuso Black, sonriendo tranquilamente a su compañero. "Pero me gustaría saber… ¿Qué harías si fuera yo?"

"¡P-pero no eres…!"

"En tal caso." Interrumpió Sirius, moviendo una mano con fastidio. "Es sólo una suposición, Jim, no es para que te alarmes…"

"Bueno…" James tosió, irritado, y giró el rostro con las mejillas visiblemente ruborizadas. Sirius se mordió el labio inferior. Deseaba tanto escuchar aquella respuesta, que por un momento se olvidó por completo de la prudencia.

"Vamos, James…"

Prongs acababa de sonreír.

"…dímelo…"

Entonces los ojos castaños se volvieron para ver a Padfoot, quien jadeó repentinamente, sorprendido.

"Me lo preguntas con tanta ansiedad que me haces creer que realmente eres tú…"

Black guardó silencio un momento, mordiéndose la lengua como auto castigo.

�¿Qué había sido eso¿Más obvio no podía ser? Sonrió de forma monótona y reemplazó el cigarrillo que se había caído rato atrás por uno nuevo.

"Bien, eso te gustaría…"

James volvió a reír.

"No sé, Sirius… estuve esperando este momento por tanto tiempo, que si el loco tras la máscara hubieses sido tú, posiblemente hubiera terminado odiándote."

El cigarro se tambaleó dentro de los labios de Sirius, quien había hecho una mueca que parecía dar a entender que deseó decir algo tan precipitadamente que hubiera sido capaz de dejar que el papel encendido le cayera sobre las manos.

"¿P-por qué?" inquirió finalmente, con la voz apagada.

"Bueno, porque me dijiste tantas cosas, y pasaron otras tantas durante este tiempo, que si supiera que realmente eras tú y hasta el momento habías estado jugando conmigo, yo…"

"¡Pero yo jamás jugaría contigo!" exclamó el más alto, alterado, y los ojos del chaser se levantaron para verlo. "Q…quiero decir… tal vez no entenderías lo que…"

"Sirius…"

A pasos largos, Black avanzó hasta él, volviendo a arrojar el cigarro al piso (el que se apagó instantáneamente) y abrazándole una vez más.

"James… pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que eres lo más valioso que tengo en esta vida, y que si de alguna forma llegase a lastimarte, sería capaz de quitarme la vida sólo para que supieras que realmente lo siento…"

"¿Q-qué?"

"_Te amo tanto_, James.. que ahora que finalmente te tengo, no quiero perderte…"

"P-pero Sirius…" las manos de James sujetaron suavemente el torso del cánido. "…yo nunca…"

"No quiero que me odies, James…"

"¡Pero yo no puedo odiarte!"

Sirius sonrió en ese momento.

"…de verdad… no quiero que me odies…"

"..pero…"

"James…"

"¿S-si?"

"Dime que no vas a ir… prométemelo…"

Prongs quiso protestar, pero de su boca no brotó más que un extraño sonido gutural apagado casi de inmediato por los labios de Sirius besando los suyos. Los dedos expertos del mayor de los Black hacían un trabajo maravilloso sobre su espalda, así que, muy en contra de su voluntad, Potter no pudo más que decir que no lo haría.

"Así está bien…"

Y James rió, entrecortadamente, antes de que su espalda golpeara la dura superficie de la mesa. Se había olvidado completamente de pensar en aquél momento…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Se encontraron con Moony minutos más tarde, cuando caminaron hacia la salida de la biblioteca. El joven licántropo se encontraba inclinado sobre el mostrador, reordenado los últimos libros de la noche, los que le habían entregado apenas un segundo antes un grupo de Ravenclaws.

Los ojos azules del mismo se levantaron en aquél momento, somnolientos y agotados (como solían estar siempre) y les dedicó una sonrisa apacible.

"Pensé que no iban a salir nunca…" aseguró, colocando pesadamente un grueso tomo de pastas negras sobre la mesa.

Sirius le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

"Bueno, James y yo teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar."

Pero el hecho de que James se encogiese de hombros en aquél momento y se ruborizara mientras reía entre dientes bastó para que el prefecto lo entendiese todo.

"Hablar…" repitió, en voz baja. "Ya veo… ¿Y se lo dijeron todo?"

Prongs abrió la boca para responder, mirando a Moony con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Padfoot le interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano.

"Si, si, Loony, todo está dicho."

Remus sonrió todavía más en ese momento, no haciendo caso del apelativo que Sirius acababa de usar para con él, y se apresuró hacia el otro extremo del mostrador.

"�¿Es en serio¿Se lo han dicho _todo_?"

Los ojos grises de Black se entornaron con fastidio.

"Quiero decir… ¿Ya lo saben?"

"Remus…" interrumpió Sirius, con un suspiro. "Si te digo que sí, es porque _ sí_."

"Oh…vaya…" consiguió balbucear Lupin, con una sonrisa excitada dibujada en los labios. "Eso está muy bien… Es decir… ustedes dos… desde que…"

"¡Tsk!" levantando una mano, Padfoot caminó hacia la salida y arrastró a Prongs con él. "Jim todavía no está listo para saber desde _cuándo_¿Está bien?"

"¿Q-qué…?"

"¡Ahora nos vamos!" exclamó el cánido, en voz alta. "¡Cierra el changarro y búscanos en la sala común!"

"¡P-pero…!"

"�¡Sirius¿desde cuándo!"

"�¿Qué¿Dijiste algo? Hay algo zumbándome en los oídos…"

"�¡Sirius!"

Y cuando las atronadoras carcajadas de Sirius desaparecieron por el corredor, seguidas de cerca por los gritos indignados de James, Remus suspiró, profundamente. Había finalmente quitádose un gran peso de encima, pero… ¿Qué pasaría cuando Prongs se enterara de quién era realmente aquél sujeto¿Le odiaría?

"Es lo más probable…" susurró, para sí mismo, y giró el rostro.

Detrás del mostrador un alargado y esbelto arco de madera permanecía apoyado sobre el piso, contra una pequeña montaña de libros.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cerca de la media noche dos ojos plateados se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad. La habitación de los chicos de séptimo grado de Gryffindor se encontraba sumergida en el más completo silencio en aquél momento, roto apenas por el débil sonido de cuatro respiraciones. Dos bastante alejadas de Sirius Black, pero dos más tan cercanas que podía tocarlas con alargar los dedos de su mano.

Y una le pertenecía a sí mismo, por lo que no había ninguna clase de ciencia en descubrirlo, más sin embargo la otra, la que le golpeaba suave y cálidamente el cuello desnudo concernía a James Potter, el Gryffindor más pequeño del séptimo grado, sin tomar en cuenta al ridículo de Pettigrew. El chico más delgado, más corto en estatura, más divertido de todos y sobre todo el que más le amaba…

Sirius sonrió, sintiendo cómo su espalda entera se erizaba cuando una de las manos de Prongs se apoyaba sobre su pecho dentro de la inconsciencia del sueño.

Era tan agradable… tan caliente al tacto y tan delicioso a la vez. Suave, quemante y dulce. Todo mezclado con el más efímero roce de las yemas de sus dedos delgados… Sirius había aprendido bien todo eso incluso antes de haberse enterado. Incluso antes de que su propio corazón comenzara a ir de prisa cuando estaban juntos, y mucho antes de que, en un arrebato de locura, se hubo metido a su cama durante aquél pequeño lapso de infantilismo por el que acababan de atravesar.

Soltando un gruñido forzado, Padfoot giró el rostro.

El reloj marcaba las 11:30 de la noche. No había nadie más despierto, seguramente, en todo el colegio con excepción de él y alguna que otra lechuza. Y eso era bueno… sobre todo por el hecho de que una de esas personas durmientes resultaba ser James.

Es decir… no quería imaginarse lo que hubiera sucedido si un súbito ataque de curiosidad le hubiese llegado a Prongs, y…

"Que tontería." Bufó, en voz baja y al mismo tiempo que reía entre dientes.

Pudo sentir cómo James se revolvía junto a él, bajo las sábanas, y la nariz pequeña y fría se apoyaba sobre su garganta.

Era tan excitante…

Años atrás no hubiera siquiera podido imaginarse en una situación parecida… tal vez con Remus, e incluso hasta con Snape (¡Dios, que asco¡No vuelvas a pensar en eso, bestia!), pero¿James? No… el pequeño James Potter no…

"Pad…"

"¿Hum?"

"Te amo…"

Su mano subiendo por la espalda pequeña y delgada del joven chaser fue respuesta suficiente para éste, quien rió suavemente antes de recuperar su actitud previa al movimiento inoportuno.

"Yo también te amo, James…" susurró Sirius, aunque bien sabía que no le habría escuchado. Tal vez porque había estado muy ocupado dando saltos por toda la habitación mientras gritaba una y otra vez lo bien que se sentía, o quizás porque minutos antes sus cuerpos se habían entretenido bastante uno con el otro mientras jugaban al extraño juego del amor, pero el caso era que Prongs estaba cansado, y bastante, y no despertaría al menos hasta el día siguiente y bien entrada la mañana.

De eso Sirius estaba muy consciente…

Así que sin preocuparse más, y tras depositar un beso suave y corto sobre la frente del cervatillo, se puso de pie, arrastrando consigo la camisa blanca del uniforme (Notas del autor: qué? Se debe ver de lo más sexy con ropa formal, carajo) apenas aferrada a sus hombros anchos y tomando su varita mágica de la mesita de al lado.

"_Abra_…" saludó, cordialmente, cuando un par de brillantes ojos le miraron desde el otro extremo de la habitación, fijamente y justo debajo del pestillo de la ventana abierta.

El pequeño murciélago chilló, y sin pudor alguno agitó sus alas y voló hasta que se hubo posado sobre una de las manos extendidas del animago.

"¿En dónde están los demás?" inquirió el humano, y el roedor se limitó a jurungarse las alas con el hocico. Y mientras lo observaba, Sirius terminó de abrir la ventana, se dejó caer sobre el alféizar, y con elegancia se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios mientras lo encendía con un movimiento grave de su varita.

Permaneció algunos minutos así, sin decir nada y observando los amplios campos de Hogwarts mientras que su mascota se acicalaba las alas apoyado sobre uno de sus hombros.

El humo del cigarro se mezclaba con la débil y delgada nubecilla de vapor que se elevaba por encima de su nariz hasta desaparecer entre el aire frío de la noche. Las pequeñas brazas que consumían el papel iluminaban tenuemente su rostro en un dulce tono dorado y bermejo que encantaba al vampiro, e incluso el frío y distante color de sus ojos parecía turbado por el suave vaivén del fuego devorándolo todo.

Giró entonces el rostro.

El reloj de la sala común acababa de marcar las 12 en punto de la noche, y las campanadas fueron ligeramente audibles para él, que poseía un desarrollado oído posterior a su transformación.

"Las doce…" masculló, mordiendo la colilla con uno de sus agudos colmillos, y sin más se puso de pie, dispuesto a regresar a la cama, abrazar a James y dormir sabiendo que aquella faceta de su vida había terminado finalmente.

Finalmente…

Más sin embargo, tras arrojar el cigarrillo encendido dentro de un vaso con agua y abrir las cortinas, fue bastante sorpresivo el hecho de no encontrarse en la cama más que un cúmulo de sábanas y almohadas revueltas que, si bien habían resultado bastante útiles horas antes, en aquél momento no tenían nada que rescatar entre ellas salvo el recuerdo y el vago pero persistente aroma a ciervo.

"James…"

Aquél nombre fue lo primero que se cruzó en su cabeza cuando el viejo reloj de péndulo marcó la quinta campanada. _James._ James Potter y una carta… y él, tan estúpido como siempre, no sabiendo hasta cuándo podía continuar y cuál era el momento idóneo para detenerse.

No lo había conseguido… el juego había terminado, y ahora él iba a pagarlo todo…

"�¡Maldición!" gritó, en voz alta, y sin ninguna clase de parsimonia abrió su baúl con un movimiento de su varita mágica.

Se limitó a coger el arco que su viejo tío le había obsequiado hacía años, y tras otro movimiento de su varita, un familiar antifaz se materializó en su mano izquierda.

Y mientras salía de la habitación a todo correr se lo llevó al rostro. Parecía tan diferente en aquél momento que incluso él dudó que todo aquello fuese menos que un sueño… pero sin tiempo para detenerse a pensar, se echó el arco por encima de los hombros y, llevándose una flecha cualquiera a los labios, desapareció, con un fuerte estallido que apestaba a azufre.

Aún no había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando recordó que lo podía hacer.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

James respiró profundamente por décima ocasión. La túnica se arremolinaba alrededor de su cuerpo, pesadamente, y lamentó una vez más el no haber venido con algo más caliente que un simple pijama cubierto por la túnica del colegio.

Sus ojos de ciervo eran de bastante ayuda en aquél momento, mientras caminaba dentro de la solitaria torre de astronomía, y en silencio avanzaba a través de los múltiples aparatos de observación que Madame Sinistra disponía por toda la habitación, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse bastante inseguro respecto a lo que estaba haciendo.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre las ventanas cerradas y con un empujón estas se abrieron dejando paso a la vista del cielo negro y moteado de estrellas que cubría Inglaterra. El aire frío se coló precipitadamente en ese momento, y abrazándole, hizo que James gruñera de frío y se apoyara sobre el alféizar, incómodo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó a sí mismo, cuando un trozo de pergamino fue visible para él entre uno de sus puños.

Era todo tan estúpido… se sentía _él_ tan estúpido.

¿Por qué había venido, en todo caso? Hacía minutos que el reloj de la torre había marcado las 24 horas, y aunque resultaba bastante gratificante para él darse cuenta de que seguramente _él_ no viniese y no tuviera que enfrentarse a algo para lo que realmente se sabía _no_ preparado, muy en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

"Si ya tengo a Sirius…"

Es verdad. Aquella noche, en un arranque de locura, desesperación o tal vez _celos_ (y no podía evitarse una sonrisa cuando pensaba en esto último) Sirius Black le había confesado sus sentimientos, en esa forma tan única, _tan suya_, pero aún así se lo había dicho y era eso lo único que debía importar.

Pero entonces¿por qué, para qué¿Qué pretendía con todo aquello¿Adónde deseaba llegar?

"Torre de astronomía, 24:00 hrs. No lo olvides."

Eso era lo que decía el último trozo de pergamino que le había enviado. Y había sido precisamente Sirius quien lo había cogido… y por encima de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar (incluso era más sencillo esperar que Padfoot quisiera ir él mismo a esperar a aquél sujeto para partirle la cara) le había pedido… más bien, _ordenado_, que no fuera. Que no se presentara a aquella cita… y James lo había prometido. _No iré_. Así que era por esto que no conseguía comprender _qué_ estaba haciendo en aquél lugar por aquellas horas.

Giró el rostro. Uno de los murciélagos de Padfoot acababa de pasar frente a él, a través de la ventana y seguramente con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor en busca de su merecida cena.

"Tal vez debería irme…" murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo más probable es que no venga…"

Pero justo en el momento en que comenzaba a hacerse a la idea, el sonido de una puerta de madera abriéndose a su espalda y seguido de una serie de pasos que se acercaban le hicieron volver el rostro, automáticamente, sólo para toparse de frente con una figura alta y oscura que le miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

"…tú…"

El muchacho de pie frente a él, con el rostro oculto detrás de un antifaz blanco le sonrió, intrépido. Varios mechones de cabello negro le caían sobre los ojos, desordenados, y su cuerpo entero permanecía oculto dentro de los pliegues de la túnica que llevaba puesta.

"Pensé que no vendrías." susurró la voz del desconocido, suavemente, y por un momento James creyó conocerla.

"¿P-Por qué creíste eso?"

"No lo sé." riendo, el arquero continuó caminando hacia él. "Tal vez… no sé… imaginé que Sirius Black podría habértelo prohibido…"

Las mejillas de James enrojecieron visiblemente ante el comentario, pero se limitó a fruncir el cejo prolongadamente.

"¿Y qué si ha sido así?"

"Nada, supongo." repuso el otro, sin dejar de sonreír.

Se había acercado ya bastante a Prongs como para que su rostro delgado fuera visible bajo la luz pálida de la luna.

"…James…"

"Mira, yo nada más…" una de las manos del incógnito se cerró alrededor de la barbilla de James, interrumpiendo cualquier clase de cosa que éste deseara decirle, y sin más se inclinó hasta que hubo posado sus labios sobre la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa del joven chaser.

"Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta antes de a quién perteneces, James Potter…"

Los ojos castaños del animago se ensancharon, enormemente, cuando el rostro del extraño se separó ligeramente del suyo y le miró a los ojos.

Aquella mirada gris, penetrante… ¿Por qué sentía que la había visto antes? Tal vez se trataba de una de las respuestas más obvias, más sin embargo al estar junto a él todo parecía ponerse borroso y las respuestas que creía haber encontrado se nublaban junto con la luz de su cordura.

Y por eso no pudo resistirse cuando el arquero le volvió a besar, sujetando firmemente su rostro con ambas manos y empujándole contra una pared cualquiera.

"N-no…" jadeó Potter, empujándole con ambas manos pero encontrándose con que el cuerpo delgado era bastante más resistente de lo que se había esperado. "D-déjame… basta…"

"Lo estás diciendo con tu boca, pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa…" repuso el desconocido, sonriendo dentro de los labios de James y soltando una de sus mejillas para enroscar hábilmente su brazo alrededor de la cintura estrecha del Gryffindor.

"Ah…-ha… no…" era algo en aquella boca. Algo en el sabor de aquellos labios, de aquella lengua, y tal vez en el tenue aroma de aquél cuerpo lo que le impedía alejarse de él. Aquél efímero toque dulce, impregnado de violencia y misterio que le aferraba, que le estrujaba y sin saber por qué le hacía sentirse protegido, querido, y _en casa_.

¿Por qué¿Por qué?

¿No bastaba entonces con el cariño que Sirius le había estado dando en aquellos días¿Es que no era suficiente para él¡Era Sirius, con un demonio! El chico al que había deseado los últimos siete años; el chico por el que lo hubiera dado todo si se detenía a verle, quien… quien sabía besar mejor que nadie y le amaba tanto como él.

¿Pero entonces?

Dos colmillos se enterraron en su labio inferior, y abriendo violentamente los ojos, se topó con una mirada llena de sorna y deseo detrás de la máscara.

Aquél beso…

"Si-rius…" jadeó James, y el otro le soltó, bruscamente, empujándole todavía más contra la pared.

A pesar de todo seguía sonriendo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Sirius…" repitió el animago, tratando de apartarse.

Los dos ojos grises todavía le miraban, divertidos.

"¿Si?"

"¡Eres tú¿No es cierto!"

"¿Y qué pasa si lo soy?"

El rostro de James se encendió de rubor. De rabia… No le gustaba en absoluto aquella broma, incluso si no se trataba de él, y la sonrisa en aquellos dos labios estaba poniéndole todavía más irritado.

"�¡Te lo dije hace un rato¡Si eres Sirius, yo… yo…!"

"¿Vas a dejar de hablarme¿Me golpearás¿O irás corriendo a contárselo a Lupin?"

Hubo un momento de silencio seguido a las ásperas palabras del arquero, roto apenas por el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y el péndulo del reloj en la pared.

El cuerpo del desconocido se apartó del suyo, un par de pasos, y llevándose las manos al rostro, amenazó con remover el antifaz.

"¿De verdad le amas?"

"Yo…"

"Sólo deseo que me digas eso…"

"…."

Era bastante incómodo no poder responder a aquella pregunta sabiendo de sobra que hubiera sido capaz de todo por Sirius Black.

"Sin importar quién sea…" continuó su joven admirador. "Eso fue lo que dijiste hace un rato… sin importar quien sea yo, lo único que deseas es que te deje en paz¿No es cierto?"

James no respondió. Sus ojos avellanos firmemente puestos en el rostro inclinado del otro estaban temblando, casi con tanta vehemencia como su cuerpo alterado.

"Y en ese caso voy a dejarte en paz…"

"¿Q-qué…?"

El extraño sonrió, divertido.

"Yo solamente deseaba estar contigo… supongo que me explico¿No?" la sonrisa bailoteó un segundo más en sus labios, conforme deshacía el nudo hecho en las cintas que ataban la máscara a su rostro. "Pero si tú no lo deseas, no pretendo obligarte…"

"…yo… no estoy diciendo que…"

El otro se detuvo en ese momento.

"¿Entonces serías capaz de…?"

"�¡No¡Yo sólo quiero que me digas quién eres tú!"

"�¿Y entonces qué?"

"….yo…"

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en los labios del arquero, repentina, y su mirada se levantó para hacer frente a la del animago.

"Desearía que las cosas fuesen tan sencillas como en el momento en que comencé con todo esto… James…"

Su corazón latía, acelerado. Prongs podía sentirlo claramente dentro de su pecho.

"…jamás pretendí que fuese a terminar todo de este modo, y mucho menos que en cierto momento de este juego me diese cuenta de que me había enamorado perdidamente de ti…"

"…ah…"

"Pero así ha pasado." Continuó el otro, riendo entre dientes.

Aquella risa que tanto amaba…

"…y ahora que lo considero más seriamente…"

El antifaz cayó al piso en aquél momento con un sonido sordo. El corazón de James se había descontrolado de una forma horrible, y sus ojos cubiertos por los cristales de sus anteojos se habían ensanchado terriblemente.

Se lo había esperado tanto, todo el tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo había deseado estar equivocado…

¿Y qué hacer ahora¿Qué?

Los dos ojos grises se levantaron y le miraron, vacíos.

"…de verdad, _no quiero que me odies_…"

El sonido espontáneo y rotundo de una explosión siguió a las últimas palabras, y segundos después, entre una humareda de azufre y polvo, él se había marchado de ahí, dejándole una vez más solo, en silencio y sumergido dentro de la oscuridad.

Encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, James cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Había dos lágrimas bastante visibles acumulándose dentro de sus ojos bien abiertos. Se había llevado una mano a la boca, la otra al pecho, y casi como si creyera que haciendo todo aquello el dolor, la angustia y la felicidad dentro de su pecho reducirían el acelerado ritmo con el que batían dentro de su corazón.

Deseaba tanto que fueras tú…

"Sirius…"

Sabía bien que no podría odiarle. _Nunca_. Ni siquiera porque, cuando le dio la cara, aun estaba sonriendo.

Notas: Si, si… yo sé que esto no parece un final, pero les juro que lo es. Las explicaciones prometo colocarlas en el capítulo siguiente, _El Epílogo_, donde veremos por el qué de todo, y también lo que James tiene que decir al respecto n-n Queda decir que esto no iba a terminar así, ya que consideré seriamente escribir otro final… pero bueeeeno… igual y siempre pasa P muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Las amo, bye n.n!

**ENGEL Adelantitos o.o!**

"¡No menciones a mi madre!"  
"�¿Por qué¿Es ella una perdedora mariquita igual que tú!"  
Los ojos de Sirius enrojecieron violentamente, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y regresaba la vista hacia él.  
"�¡Te lo advierto, Potter, si me buscas me vas a encontrar!"  
"�¿Para qué puedo querer yo a un mariquita como tú¿Para que venga llorando a mí cuando alguien le grita!"  
"�¡Cállate!"  
"_Ay, me duele, ay!_"  
"�¡CIERRA LA BOCA, CUATRO OJOS, O SI NO...!"  
Y estaban ambos incorporándose para tirarse uno sobre otro de ser necesario, cuando un repentino dolor en el pecho obligó a James a arquearse bruscamente, con un gemido.


	11. Arrow 11

**Notas:** No entiendo por qué, cada vez que escribo a Peter Pettigrew pienso en Yuki Souma xD quiero decir... ambos son ratas o.oU... Nya, como sea. Le dedico este epílogo a **Gi****-chan**, my sweet honey o.o porque siempre me aguanta hablándole de fanfics y **no se queja** xDD gracias cookie. Eres una porno(8). Ah, y sobre todas esas divagaciones sobre lechuzas... pues no sé. Creo que necesitaba meter relleno :P

****

**WUNDERDING**

**Epilogue. Sum your feelings for me…**

Remus se incorporó sobre la cama cuando escuchó que la puerta del pasillo se abría, suavemente, y alguien entraba por ella.

—¿Sirius?

No obtuvo por respuesta más que la brillante mirada gris de dos ojos que se levantaron hacia él desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Y aún así sabía bien que Padfoot estaba sonriendo. _Siempre lo hacía…_

—¿En dónde estabas?

Sirius caminó dentro de la habitación, desabotonándose la camisa y deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata ya bastante flojo de por sí con un movimiento perezoso.

—Fui… a practicar un poco…- respondió, señalando el arco y las flechas en su espalda con un movimiento de su hombro derecho.

Mirándole fijamente, con una expresión hueca en su rostro, el licántropo le recibió en la cama vecina a la suya.

—¿Acaso…?

—James recibió _tu_ carta...

Remus inclinó la cabeza, tosió ligeramente y después sonrió, de forma monótona.

—No pensé que fuera a hacer después de...

Riendo, el joven animago se tendió sobre la cama, boca arriba.

—No sé por qué te pedí que lo hicieras.- declaró, sinceramente. -En el momento en que nos viste en el corredor, lo más lógico era que ambos nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, pero...

—Creo que lo hiciste porque en el fondo no deseabas que se enterara.- suspiró Remus, girando el rostro. -Si los veía a ti y a él en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, lo más seguro era que terminara confundiéndose...

—Y se confundió.- volviéndose hacia él, Padfoot sopló fuera de su rostro un desagradable mechón de pelo. -Lo vi esa misma noche. Me di cuenta por la forma en la que me miraba...

—Pero aún así...

—James siempre ha sido muy curioso.- Sirius sonrió y cerró ambos ojos. No era de día, pero la luz de la luna creciente estaba molestando su desarrollada vista canina. -Pero...

—Yo tampoco pensé que fuera a ir.- los brazos del licántropo circularon sus rodillas delgadas. En la otra cama Peter roncaba audible y desagradablemente. -Pensé que en ese momento le habrías dicho algo...

—¡LE PEDÍ QUE NO FUERA!- se defendió el perro, lanzando una mirada adolorida a su amigo lobo. -Casi... casi le rogué que no lo hiciera... porque no deseaba que me odiara...

—...y ahora...

El rostro pálido de Sirius se enterró entre la tela suave de su almohada, ligeramente.

—...me da miedo, Remus...

Mirándole con sus afligidos ojos azules, Lupin se encogió de hombros.

—...tengo miedo de que me odie... tengo miedo de no poder volver a verlo a la cara, de tocar sus labios, de saber que nunca más estará ahí para mí cuando lo necesite a mi lado...

—...Sirius...

—...todo esto ha sido tan estúpido...- una carcajada insípida y desagradable se escapó de los labios de Black, pero se vio amortiguada por el colchón bajo su rostro. -Desde un principio sabía que no debía hacerlo... sabía que tarde o temprano James se daría cuenta, y entonces nada volvería a ser igual...

—Pero entonces¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¡Y yo que sé!- Padfoot se incorporó de un salto. Tenía el rostro desencajado en una mueca de enfado y tristeza mezclados. -No sé, no sé... al principio todo era un juego... creí que sería divertido ver el rostro de James cuando recibiera la primera flecha; verle desesperarse tratando de descubrir quién podía ser...- sus ojos grises se enterraron en la ventana abierta frente a él. -...pero entonces... cuando menos me lo esperaba...

—Entonces comenzaste a verlo con otros ojos.

Sirius se limitó a cabecear.

—Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera entregarse con tanta pasión a una búsqueda... a _algo_... su simple deseo, la necesidad de saber de quién se trataba... ruborizándose levemente, movió la cabeza hacia un costado. -...y el sabor de sus labios... el dulce sabor de esos besos que jamás consideré, ni remotamente, que algún día llegarían a ser míos...

Remus sonrió ligeramente.

—Pero James te ha amado desde siempre...

Un silencio incómodo siguió a sus palabras, mismo que Sirius rompió con una risita entrecortada. Tan irónico todo...

—Lo sé... y por eso me dolió tanto cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... cuando me di cuenta de que James no era la clase de persona con la que podía jugar, y que de uno u otro modo terminaría enganchándome a él como nunca antes...

Su mano subió hasta su pelo y sus dedos se enredaron entre los mechones de suave cabello negro. El mismo cabello entre los cuales las manos de un pequeño y excitado Prongs se habían enroscado horas antes, entre juegos.

—...y cuando me di cuenta me sentía tan mal... porque comprendí lo mucho que le amaba, lo mucho que necesitaba sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose junto al mío, ver su rostro enrojeciendo y su voz quebrándose cuando le hablaba...- suspiró. Estaba siendo demasiado sincero para su propio gusto, incluso si se trataba de Remus Lupin. -...y ese sujeto... _yo_... me resultó tan sencillo apoderarme de sus besos siendo él... me resultó tan cómodo abrazarlo, susurrarle lo que sentía sin temor a verme descubierto y saber que, de todos modos, él seguía siendo fiel a sus sentimientos por mí, hasta que... hasta que...

—¿Comenzó a corresponder?

—¡Pensé que no lo haría! Se supone... se supone que me amaba, _a mí_...- girándose bruscamente, su cuerpo volvió a golpear pesadamente el colchón. —...eso pensé... fui tan egoísta... tan ególatra... tan... tan...

—Imbécil...

—Gracias, Remus.

Moony sonrió, ligeramente, y poniéndose de pie se sentó junto a Padfoot, en su cama.

—Te entiendo, Sirius.

—¿En serio?- la pregunta había sonado más como una carcajada seca, mezcla de un ladrido y un suspiro, pero de todos modos Lupin siguió sonriendo.

Conocía tan bien a Sirius Black.

—Lo que debes hacer en estos momentos es dejar que las cosas se enfríen. James y tú tienen muchas cosas en que pensar. Al menos él... estoy seguro de que en estos momentos se encontrará más perturbado que nunca, sin decidirse entre odiar o amar a quien jugó por tanto tiempo con él, pero lo más probable es que tarde o temprano, si lo que dice sentir por ti resulta ser verdad, lo pensará dos veces y verá que así es mucho mejor... no hay nadie a quien lastimar, no hay nadie a quién odiar... sólo tú y él, que es lo que importa...

Sirius no respondió. Había girado el rostro hacia el costado contrario, en donde la cama vacía de James le miraba acusadoramente.

—Si no se acerca él mismo a ti, intenta acercarte tú... pero por ahora deja que todo pase como debe de ser. Cuando todo esté más relajado y ambos puedan ver las cosas con claridad, estoy seguro de que la solución parecerá mucho más sencilla de lo que pueda presentársete en este momento.

Nada. Remus se inclinó hacia Sirius y palpó su cabeza cariñosamente, como quien acaricia a un perrito.

—Y no vayas a buscarlo... él regresará cuando sea prudente...

Los labios de Padfoot parecieron torcerse en alguna clase de sonrisa en ese momento.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, alguna clase de comentario sarcástico, seguramente, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, una serie de ligeros pasos entrando a la habitación con un movimiento suave y detrás de él el leve arremolinar de la tela áspera de la túnica negra.

Los ojos avellanos de James se levantaron entonces, ligeramente, y se encontró a Remus, que le miraba con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

Y a su lado, sobre la cama...

Giró la cara hacia un costado como una acción reflejo.

—James.- saludó Moony, sonriendo. -¿En dónde habías estado?

Prongs se encogió de hombros.

—...yo... fui a dar una vuelta por el bosque...- declaró, con voz apagada. -...tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—Me imagino.- repuso Lupin, sin dejar de sonreír. -Vamos, acuéstate de una vez. Mañana tendremos una excursión a Hogsmeade temprano y no creo que te agrade quedarte dormido.

Asintiendo vagamente, James terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Sus ojos borrosos se dirigieron por instinto hacia Sirius, quien permanecía echado boca abajo sobre la cama y sin ninguna intención aparente de levantarse para saludar.

Es más, ni siquiera estaba viéndolo...

Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba entonces. El rostro apacible y de ojos cerrados de Padfoot siempre le había gustado mucho, pero en aquellos momentos casi podía vislumbrarle con un antifaz sobre la nariz, sonriendo irónicamente mientras se burlaba de él.

Sacudió la cabeza, bruscamente, y sin más se dirigió al baño, donde se perdió con un portazo.

La mirada cerúlea del licántropo le siguió, vagamente, y en silencio Sirius entreabrió sus propios ojos grises para ver cómo la espalda de Prongs desaparecía tras cerrar la puerta.

—...Sirius...

—Buenas noches, Moony.

Esa era la señal más obvia de que Black no pretendía seguir hablando al respecto.

No al menos con James ahí.

Lupin cabeceó, ligeramente, y se puso de pie. Luego lanzó una mirada despreocupada al animago adormilado sobre la cama.

—Sólo piensa bien las cosas... y no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez.

Sirius no respondió, y estirando los brazos Moony regresó hasta su cama, donde se dejó caer pesadamente. Vaya, pues, que incluso los hombres lobo debían descansar al menos una vez al día. Unas cuantas horas... y era ya pedir demasiado.

Sobre su cama, Padfoot se mordió fuertemente la lengua, irritado. Le costaba tanto trabajo contenerse de ponerse de pie, caminar hasta el baño y forzar la puerta de ser necesario... y es que en aquél instante, tras verle entrar a la habitación sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que nada era igual sin él. De que no deseaba permanecer ni un segundo más alejado, de que necesitaba con todas las ansias del mundo sentirle apretado contra él, con su cuerpecito delgado temblando entre sus brazos mientras una vez más volvía a tocar sus labios con los suyos.

_Lo necesitaba tanto..._

—James...

Suspirando, se aferró a la almohada.

No se trataba del cálido cuerpo de su querido ciervo, pero de algún modo era reconfortante respirar el suave y agradable aroma que el cuerpo de un adormilado Prongs había dejado sobre ésta, entre las mantas y por toda la cama momentos antes, cuando aún se encontraban ambos ahí, abrazados...

Estaba resultando todo más difícil de lo que pudo haber llegado a imaginar...

x x x x x x x x x x x x

El chaser salió del baño algunos minutos más tarde, en silencio, vestido ya con la pijama negra y verde que Remus le había obsequiado hacía dos años, por navidad. La habitación entera se encontraba nuevamente en calma, y no podía escuchar nada más que el suave sonido pausado de tres respiraciones dispares y el lejano vaivén del péndulo de un reloj.

Caminó a pasos cortos dentro de la habitación, dejando la puerta del baño abierta detrás de él. Sus ojos marrones y libres de anteojos no podían ver más allá de dos metros, pero aún así la silueta de su cama era bastante visible para él, por lo que no tuvo que hacer más que arrastrarse hacia ella con calma.

O algo así...

De cualquier modo todo estaba resultándole muy incómodo. No podía dejar de pensar que en la cama de al lado se encontraba Sirius Black, y se sorprendió a sí mismo jadeando audiblemente cuando la necesidad de volverse para verlo comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pesada.

Se detuvo a un par de pasos de su cama, cerca del pie de ambas, y sin saber bien por qué se giró hacia la izquierda. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el costado de Sirius, quien dormitaba tranquilamente abrazado a la almohada en la que horas antes él mismo se había encontrado apoyado.

Se ruborizó ligeramente.

Hacía menos de 2 horas todo había sido tan perfecto... tan... hermoso...

Se maldijo mentalmente entonces por no haber hecho caso de la petición de Sirius respecto a no acudir a aquella estúpida cita, pero entonces nuevamente la idea de un Padfoot burlándose de él le atacó y terminó mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar.

Sentándose a su lado, giró el rostro. Las mejillas aún le ardían en rubor.

—Sirius...- balbuceó, en voz baja, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -..yo... sobre lo que pasó hace rato...

Nada. Comenzaba a preguntarse si debía esperar a que despertara o continuar con su monólogo.

Su mirada castaña se topó con la apacible faz del animago durmiente y sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

_Sentía tantos deseos de inclinarse para besarle..._

—...Sirius, te amo...- aquellas palabras no estaban pensadas realmente como parte de su discurso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se ruborizó todavía más, inclinando el rostro, y sin más se puso de pie y se metió en su propia cama con un movimiento brusco.

Detrás, los ojos grises de Black se abrieron.

No sabía bien por qué había fingido estar durmiendo en aquél momento, pero tal vez así había sido mejor para ambos... torciendo una pequeña sonrisa volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

—Yo también te amo, James...

Otra vez Moony tenía razón, y ahora sabía bien por qué era a él el único a quien le había contado todo.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Cuando despertó ya era de día. La luz blanca de la mañana entraba por la ventana, opaca, y caía de forma etérea sobre cada una de las camas y muebles dentro de la habitación de los alumnos de séptimo grado.

Era extraño que hubiera amanecido haciendo frío, o algo parecido, puesto que afuera el cielo se había cubierto por una gruesa cortina de nubes oscuras y los árboles se mecían con especial ansiedad, agitándose y siseando de forma brusca.

—Seguro que llueve...- murmuró James, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo.

No sentía ningún deseo de levantarse; en realidad todo el cuerpo le estaba pidiendo por un poco más de descanso, dado que la noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde, pero aún así...

—¡James!- frunció el cejo prolongadamente al escuchar la vocecita chillona de Peter Pettigrew desde el otro extremo de la habitación. -Remus me pidió que te esperara. Recuerda que tenemos que estar en el Great Hall antes de las 8 y ya todos bajaron.

—¿Y qué?- gruñó Potter, girándose perezosamente. No tenía deseos de ir a Hogsmeade, de todos modos.

Lo más probable era que les pusieran a todos ellos en el mismo carruaje, y entonces habría tenido que ver a Sirius...

_—Mañana que vayamos a Hogsmeade voy a comprarte cualquier cosa que desees._

Se ruborizó ligeramente al recordar las palabras de Black, la noche anterior, cuando se encontraban acostados en la misma cama, uno junto al otro y con los dedos del joven cánido acariciando sus cabellos revueltos con cariño.

Mordiéndose un labio, volvió a preguntarse si haber acudido a aquella última cita había sido la decisión correcta.

—¿James?

—No voy a ir.- respondió el animago, con un gruñido que se vio amortiguado por la almohada debajo de él.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ya vete, Peter!- ordenó James, levantando la voz. -No voy a ir porque pretendo quedarme aquí hasta que me duela la espalda! Dile eso a Remus, dile que no me interesa la estúpida excursión y que...- suspiró. -Sólo dile que no iré.

La rata permaneció un momento de pie, mirando a su amigo como si no acabara de comprender lo que acababa de decirle, hasta que, momentos después, saliera apresuradamente de la habitación con su torpe trotar.

Y James se quedó en la cama, imaginando que tal vez Moony se enfadaría con él. Pero aún así, él debía de darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en la mejor situación de todas... menos aun dado que la noche anterior, cuando volvió, le encontró hablando con Sirius de algo que no pudo oír pero que estaba casi seguro que le incluía.

Y eso quería decir que lo más probable era que Remus hubiese estado al tanto desde un principio. Partícipe él del juego de _su_ seducción, sabiendo bien que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo lastimado.

_- No creo que sea imposible... Quiero decir... ustedes han estado juntos siempre... sería casi normal que... sucediera._

Remus le había dicho eso en aquél momento, como si nada. Y él le había creído... había albergado la ligera posibilidad, incluso después de saberse envuelto dentro de los juegos de Black, rodeándole repetidas veces con sus brazos, besando provocativamente su cuello, sus hombros... todo.

_¿Qué pretendías en aquellas ocasiones?_

Porque incluso si nada hubiera pasado, Sirius acababa de decirle que _le amaba_, independientemente del juego en el que se habían mezclado.

¿Pero por qué? Era que realmente le amaba, o sólo que estaba asustado de ver que su amor podría ser debilitado por la presencia de _alguien más_?

—Incluso si se trataba de ti mismo...- suspiró James, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—_Sin embargo, ahora puedo decir que me he derrotado a mí mismo..._

Él se lo había dicho en aquella ocasión. Y era tan _obvio_ que se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

—Es que eres un tonto.- se dijo, sonriendo y enterrando todavía más su rostro dentro de la funda de la almohada. Se estaba tan bien ahí... tan suave, tan cómodo. Aunque, de todos modos, sabía que no hubiera podido dormir más. Era sólo que deseaba estar solo y pensar...

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Afuera venteaba y estaba haciendo frío. La larga bufanda dorada y roja se agitó con el viento y, aunque James la apartaba de su rostro con una mano enguantada, ésta se empeñaba en enredarse todavía más alrededor de su cuello, hasta que cansado tiró de ella y la echó toda hacia atrás, donde se agitó violentamente antes de decidirse a quedarse allá, hondeando con el viento como si fuesen dos delgadas y retorcidas banderas bicolores.

Que incómodo resultaba todo. Y aún así, Prongs podía considerar que le gustaba el día. Con todo y su cielo nublado y su amenaza de lluvia semicongelada, y su viento que arrastraba basura que chocaba contra los cristales de sus anteojos y se le enredaba en el pelo.

Movió su cabeza para saludar a Lovegood, que iba por ahí corriendo con una red de mariposas mientras buscaba alguna loca y extraña criatura de la que seguramente James no habría escuchado nunca.

Había además cerca del lago algunos otros estudiantes de séptimo, o los pequeños de primero y segundo grado que se arrastraban sobre el pasto aún contentos con poder pasearse por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

¿Y él? Bueno, había decidido que era el momento de la carta mensual de rigor para su madre, que estaría preguntándose si pretendía ir a pasar las vacaciones de invierno en casa...

Invierno.

Vaya, qué rápido pasaba el tiempo... Había recibido la primera carta apenas empezado el verano, y ahora el invierno casi les caía sobre la espalda...

—Hug.-balbuceó, reprimiéndose mentalmente por décima vez en el día.

_Otra vez las malditas cartas..._

Para llevar el control de sus días, para ubicar una fecha en el calendario, para contar las horas que habían pasado desde un momento hasta el otro tomando como base el instante en que la nueva flecha se incrustara en algún punto específico que más tarde tal vez usaría para referirse a la distancia del sitio que alguien más estuviese buscando.

Todo... todo en su vida había estado girando últimamente en torno a esas cartas. En torno a esas flechas. En torno a la cínica sonrisa que aquél joven le dedicaba cada vez que podían encontrarse.

_En torno a Sirius, y nada más..._

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?- se preguntó, gimiendo en voz alta y llevando una mano hasta su rostro. El crujir de la armazón de sus anteojos le comunicó que estaba presionando demasiado fuerte, pero no prestó atención. De todos modos, no era como si fuese incapaz de poder comprar unos nuevos.

Es sólo que se sentía tan enfermo de sí mismo. De su constante obstinación por torturarse dedicando el día entero a pensar en aquél imbécil que se había estado burlando descaradamente de él desde el primer momento.

_Todo el tiempo..._

No pudo evitar recordar el momento en que la primera flecha llegó, y con un chillido Peter le había avisado de tal suceso.

Sirius no había estado ahí en aquél instante, y él, estúpido, le había creído la pobre mentira sobre el proyecto escolar que había estado realizando en aquél momento. _Como se habría reído Black de él después de eso..._

Y la segunda carta... y la tercera... Sirius jamás estaba cerca cuando aquello sucedía, e incluso aquella noche, en la biblioteca, cuando se topó con su admirador por primera vez desde que las invasiones habían comenzado, Sirius fortuitamente se tomó el tiempo para extraviarse dentro de la sección de libros prohibidos de la que casualmente no necesitaba dado que debería conocer los libros de magia negra mejor que nadie en Hogwarts (no por nada era un Black, después de todo).

¿Y cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de esto¿Cómo no había podido percatarse de las sonrisas burlonas que Padfoot le dedicaba¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerse de la vista gorda, incluso después de haberle visto practicando arquería en aquél momento?

No cabe duda de que no existe peor ciego que el que no quiere ver...

_Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil..._

Y en medio de sus cavilaciones, había llegado a la lechucería, con el pergamino apretado entre su mano libre y la vista perdida dentro de algún punto cualquiera de sus párpados cerrados.

Así que no se dio cuenta del par de profundos ojos grises que le miraron, en silencio, entrar dentro de la tela de metal que rodeaba la enorme jaula avícola. 

—Apolo.- llamó, y su joven lechuza macho descendió desde uno de los percheros más altos, dando chillidos contentos de verle tras todo un mes entero y batiendo sus amplias alas bermejas repetidas veces. –Te ves un poco mal.- declaró James, sonriendo, y viendo cómo su mascota inclinaba la cabeza una vez agarradas las patas alrededor de su mano derecha. –Tal vez deba pedirle a Hagrid que te revise más tarde.- pero mucho más tarde, porque en aquellos momentos seguramente su madre estaría poniéndose histérica y era urgente enviar la carta mensual, asegurándose de incluir en ella la aserción para una navidad más en casa de sus padres. –Llévala con mi madre.- dijo, en voz baja y acariciando la cabeza de plumas erizadas de su llameante lechuza, quien ululó, alegre, antes de batir una vez más las alas y salir por la parte superior, volando delicadamente.

Era tan parecida a James, todo mundo lo decía, pero aún así, él no podía dejar de observar cuán equivocados estaban todos: Apolo era más como Sirius... o tal vez era que sentía tantos deseos de verle, que le encontraba por todos lados...

Quién sabe.

Suspirando, se dio la media vuelta, pensando en que sería buena idea ir a darse una vuelta por las cocinas antes de devolverse a su habitación y retornar a sumirse en su depresión...

Aunque claro, cuando se volvió, no esperaba encontrarse con Sirius Black de pie justo frente a él, recargado contra la pared de una esquina oscura de la lechucería y con su pequeña mensajera apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros, mirándole también con sus sombríos ojitos ambarinos.

Tragó saliva sonoramente en ese momento, congelado en su sitio y sin saber si echarse a correr o arrojarse sobre él, golpearle, gritarle, chillarle, y virtualmente, _muy virtualmente_, terminar besándole una vez más mientras pedía que le perdonara... que no volvería a hacer ninguna tontería... que no importaba cómo, pero estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de todo, y permitirle que siguiera jugando con él como hasta ahora... _porque lo necesitaba tanto_...

Pero no.

James Potter tenía su orgullo.

Ese estúpido orgullo que le había valido la clase de persona que era hasta ahora, y que tampoco pedía nada al de Sirius, quien le observaba también, expectante, y acariciando con una mano cubierta de vendas el suave y brillante plumaje negro de las alas de su lechuza.

_Necro_. A pesar de ser una lechuza hembra, Sirius había decidido bautizarla así por razones que James no supo ni quiso saber nunca.

De hecho, por algún tiempo Apolo estuvo bastante interesado en ella, e incluso James llegó a creer que de algún modo era cierto eso de que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, viendo los constantes rechazos que su pobre mascota recibía, uno tras otro, indiferencia, indiferencia y más indiferencia...

Y él se había sentido incluso más derrotado y patético que su mascota, quien al menos lo había intentado y parecía no querer darse por vencido... o al menos hasta que la lechuza de Remus Lupin había entrado en escena y la atención que Apolo dedicaba a Necro pareció desvanecerse y tomar otros rumbos, de la noche a la mañana, hacia la pequeña y delicada bolita de plumas blancas y doradas que acababa de llegar.

—'Tal vez es una señal', - había dicho Sirius en aquél momento, riendo a expensas de ambos rostros ruborizados y encargándose de alimentar a la oscura lechuza que había elegido por encima de todas las demás aquella tarde en la tienda de mascotas.

Pero olvidándose de todo el "enramamiento" dentro del que se había sumergido sólo para hacer tiempo y distraerse, supo que Sirius aún seguía ahí, de pie frente a él y observándole con ese par de penetrantes ojos grises que en todo momento, sin importar cómo estuviese sintiéndose, eran capaces de congelarle en su lugar y hacerle estremecerse por completo...

Todavía el doble, considerando la situación por la que estaban atravesando en aquellos momentos...

Así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se dispuso a abandonar aquél pequeño lugar, a pasos largos, rogando por al menos poder ponerse a una distancia segura de él o ya de perdido hacer que dejara de mirarle, pero oh sorpresa, no esperó que repentinamente la puerta se cerrara delante de él, y con un movimiento rápido, Padfoot se situara a su espalda, aprisionándole dentro de un abrazo que, aunque hubiera querido romper, no hubiese sido capaz de lograrlo.

—S-Sirius...- gimió, estranguladamente, conforme aquellos brazos le apretaban todavía más contra el cuerpo firme que había a su espalda, reduciendo a nada el poco espacio que había hasta el momento entre ambos. –S-suéltame...

No iba a convencer a nadie con aquél suspiro, y mucho menos a Sirius, que le conocía mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo.

—Por favor...

—¿De verdad lo deseas?

No se esperaba aquella pregunta, del mismo modo que el hecho de que el animago estuviese hablando a tan escasa distancia de su oído derecho, consiguiendo con esto que una serie de atronadoras sensaciones le recorriera la columna vertical.

—Yo...

—James...- las manos de Sirius se cerraron todavía más fuertemente sobre su cintura, ocasionando un nuevo y profundo jadeo proveniente de los labios de Prongs. –Sólo mírame... mírame y dime que no quieres que vuelva a tocarte... y lo voy a entender...

—Y-yo...

—_James_...

Era tan perversamente excitante, y se estaba maldiciendo mentalmente en aquellos instantes por no poder simplemente alejarle con un empujón y marcharse de ahí del modo digno que había estado planeando desde que todo ocurrió.

Pero es que... ¿cómo podría negarse al tacto de aquellos dos brazos, de aquél torso firme contra su espalda, de aquél cálido aliento sobre su nuca y al golpeteo apresurado de su propio corazón dentro de su cuerpo? _Definitivamente era más sencillo ponerle en su lugar dentro de una imaginación pasajera que dentro de una realidad aplastante que le ahogaba._

Y Sirius lo sabía... lo había sabido desde el principio... Era sencillamente imposible que le dijese que no, y por eso ahora era que estaba besándole el cuello, de una forma tan suave y lánguida que James Potter jamás creyó posible de labios de alguien tan impetuoso como Sirius Black.

—N-no podría Sirius...- consiguió jadear, con la voz entrecortada y las manos aferrándose a las de su amigo, quien sonrió contra la piel de su cuello. –Tú sabes que no podría... y por eso quiero que seas tú quien se detenga...

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Se siente muy bien...

—Sirius...

—¿O es que no habíamos llegado ya a un acuerdo¿Tan pronto lo has olvidado?

—N-no, pero...

—¿Por qué le das importancia a asuntos tan triviales como alguien arrojándote flechas nada más porque sí?

—Cínico...

—James...- dejando momentáneamente su lugar dentro del cuello de su compañero, el cánido levantó la cabeza hasta poder posar sus labios sobre la mejilla ruborizada del otro. –Si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte...

—¿Y qué es lo que me dirás?- gruñó Potter, inquieto. –¿Vas a relatarme lo divertido que era verme buscándote con tanta desesperación siendo que te tuve junto a mí todo ese tiempo?

—James...

Suspirando, James decidió que tal vez era tiempo de comenzar a resignarse... Después de todo, nada iba a perder con escucharlo, salvo sus únicas y apagadas ilusiones, así que limitándose a cabecear descuidadamente, sintió cómo su amigo le abrazaba aún más fuerte.

—Gracias...

Bien. Eso definitivamente estaba convirtiéndose en un día memorable, y todo lo que había estado escuchando en los últimos minutos tal vez más adelante le serviría para escribir algún cuaderno entero lleno de "cosa que Sirius Black nunca diría" o algo por el estilo...

Sonrió entonces.

No era definitivamente tan malo conservar el buen humor en situaciones como aquella.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Sirius acariciaron suavemente su espalda desnuda, y gimiendo entrecortadamente, James se aferró a las sábanas, enterrando su rostro ruborizado dentro de las fundas blancas de las almohadas a las que se sujetaba con ahínco.

¿Cómo habían llegado a estar así?

Ni él mismo hubiera podido responder esa pregunta...

Nada podía acudir en aquellos momentos a su desordenada cabeza, salvo el caminar de ambos dentro de la habitación sumidos en el más incómodo silencio, un par de palabras más, una simple mirada, y después...

Después se encontraba a sí mismo y a su mejor amigo tendidos uno junto al otro sobre la cama, sin ninguna ropa sobre sus cuerpos y la piel humedecida por el sudor que como fruto de sus actividades recientes habían obtenido.

Un hurra por tu fuerza de voluntad, James Potter, ironizó, sonriendo fatigadamente contra la almohada.

—Te ves especialmente hermoso así...- susurró una voz cerca de su oído, y enterrando aún más su rostro en la cama, un gemido afligido se escapó de sus labios. –No te puedes imaginar, James...

No quería seguir oyendo. No una más de sus mentiras...

—Tan exquisitamente hermoso...

Bueno, tal vez un poco más...

—Tan dulce... todo tú... y todo mío...

Y cuando los labios calientes de Sirius se posaron sobre uno de sus hombros desnudos, supo que todo se acababa. Se había derretido una vez más dentro de sus brazos, y dudaba seriamente ser capaz de volver a soldarse de la noche a la mañana después de eso.

—S-Sirius...

—No sé por qué lo hice.- interrumpió la voz apagada de Black, y James se detuvo también en su reproche, girando sus ojos castaños para poder ver el perfil nublado de su amigo. –El tío Alphard me envió aquellos libros, aquél equipo... y me pidió que los utilizara de forma correcta...- sonriendo, Padfoot levantó su mirada gris hasta toparse con los ojitos borrosos de su pequeño amante, quien se ruborizó al saberse descubierto. –Me imagino que no pensó la "forma correcta" que iba yo a darle... pero es que en ese instante, viéndote ahí, dormido... no pude evitarlo...

—¿Pero por qué yo?- inquirió Prongs, en voz baja y agachando su mirada tímidamente. –Es lo único que deseo saber... ¿Por qué yo¿Hubiese dado lo mismo si se tratase de Remus, o incluso de Wormtail?

Sirius se quedó callado un momento, buscando el doble sentido dentro de la pregunta de James, que como era obvio deseaba abarcar mucho más significados en la respuesta que un simple "te veías lindo durmiendo".

Su sonrisa se ensanchó débilmente.

—No. Tendrías que haber sido tú en cualquier caso...

—¿Por qué¿Por qué empeñarte en jugar de aquél modo conmigo?

—Porque ni Remus ni Peter me amaban del modo en que lo hacías tú...

Y aquella simple respuesta, misma que James no hubiera esperado encontrar, fue lo suficiente para que, levantando el rostro, fuese capaz de enfrentar la dulce mirada que el insensible de Sirius Black le estaba dedicando en aquellos momentos.

_A él..._

—¿T-tú ya lo...?

—No sabes fingir, mi pequeño cervatillo.- rió Padfoot, con su risa entrecortada y consiguiendo que las ya ruborizadas mejillas de Prongs se encendieran todavía más.

—¿E-entonces por qué no sólo me lo dijiste y ya¿Por qué dejar que me enloqueciera de aquél modo¡Sirius, tú...!

Sirius no supo lo que James deseaba decirle, porque en aquél instante se inclinó para besar los labios abiertos en exaltación que James, aunque no se hubiese percatado de esto, le estaba ofreciendo.

Se quedaron un momento así, besándose, en silencio, con las manos de Black sujetando suavemente el pequeño rostro cobrizo del chaser, quien gimió dócilmente dentro de su boca.

—Remus no estaba de acuerdo...- susurró el más alto, una vez se hubiesen separado lo suficiente para poder respirar. –Él se dio cuenta desde la primera vez, y no estuvo de acuerdo... dijo que estaba siendo muy cruel contigo...

Los párpados cerrados de James se abrieron ligeramente, para poder mirarle.

—P-probablemente...

Riendo, Sirius rodó sus ojos grises hacia un costado.

—Pero Remus no está de acuerdo nunca con lo que yo hago, eso ya deberías saberlo...

—¡A-al menos él se dio cuenta de...!

—Bien, el caso es que le pedí que no te lo dijera. Le prometí que yo mismo te lo diría, si no eras capaz de darte cuenta por ti mismo dentro del siguiente mes... y muy en contra de sus principios, él aceptó.

»Pero...- ahora fue Sirius quien enrojeció, reacomodándose sobre la cama lo suficiente como para poder evitar la mirada curiosa de su joven amante. –Y no quiero que te enfades conmigo... pero la verdad... en aquél instante, cuando todo comenzó y yo decidí tomarte a ti como blanco de mis entrenamientos, nunca pensé que el fuerte batir de mi corazón tuviese un significado distinto a la simple emoción del juego...

—¿A... a qué te...?

—Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba asustado de perderte por mi propia estupidez... cuando supe que deseaba quitarme la máscara y dejar que me vieras, y que supieras que era yo quien estaba haciéndolo todo, como un modo inconsciente de llamar tu atención... _fue en ese momento_...

»Justo entonces... fue que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti... _y tuve miedo_... porque no quería que una vez que lo supieras me odiaras, y te alejaras de mí...- viéndolo de reojo, la expresión confiada en el rostro del animago se desplomó, dando paso a una de vergüenza absoluta que James jamás creyó poder llegar a encontrar en él. –Por eso no te lo dije todo en ese momento... por eso me resultó más sencillo decírtelo, evitando mencionar el asunto de las cartas, porque creí que de ese modo te olvidarías de _él_ y regresarías y te quedarías conmigo... _como al principio..._

Sirius respiró profundamente después de terminar de hablar, con la mirada fija en el techo de la cama, sus manos fuertemente cerradas alrededor de las sábanas y sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

_Ya estaba dicho._

Ahora era sólo cosa de que James se decidiera a perdonarlo, a olvidarse o, en el peor de los casos, a no volver a dirigirle la palabra... pero era todo. Él ya había puesto todo lo que pudo de su parte, como le aconsejó Moony aquella mañana, antes de marcharse a Hogsmeade con Peter y dejarle solo en las puertas del castillo. Y ahora, si volvían a ser amigos o no volvían a dirigirse la palabra el resto de sus vidas quedaba sólo dentro del criterio de la decisión que James tomara en aquél momento...

Y nada más.

—No puedo creerlo,- se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo irónica e internamente. –El gran Sirius Black, por el que medio Hogwarts lo daría todo a cambio de una simple mirada, rogando por el perdón de su pequeño mejor amigo...

Era divertido, si te ponías a analizarlo.

—Sólo una cosa más...- dijo la voz de James, y Sirius se volvió para mirarle, curioso. -¿Cómo hiciste lo de la biblioteca? Es decir... cuando estabas conmigo, y enfrente al mismo tiempo...

Girando el rostro monótonamente, Sirius movió una mano sobre el aire.

—Remus, con un hechizo para el color de pelo. Le dije que sería la última, y por eso accedió...- luego guardó silencio, esperando alguna clase de insulto de parte de Prongs, pero éste no dijo nada. -¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Sí... una...

—¿Y qué es?

Un suspiro llenó los pulmones de Potter, antes de que se incorporara sobre la cama, hasta quedar sentado, y dando aún la espalda a Sirius, preguntó:

—¿De verdad me amas?

Bien, eso era algo que Padfoot no se esperó. Pero siendo James, sinceramente¿Qué más podría haber sido? Se sonrió, levemente, por encontrarse momentáneamente dentro de la encrucijada con la que hacía un par de días rogaba con no tener que enfrentarse nunca, pero que ahora, repentinamente, parecía ser una pregunta tan sencilla de responder.

Así que se incorporó también, suspirando, antes de que sus brazos se cerraran en torno a la cintura delgada del cuerpo que se tensó al sentir el contacto de sus pieles desnudas, pero sólo por un par de segundos, hasta que sus labios se toparon con la suave y caliente piel de su mejilla izquierda.

—No te imaginas cuánto...

Era tan reconfortante escucharle decir eso, ahora que muchas de sus dudas estaban aclaradas... entonces bien, sonriendo, James se giró dentro del abrazo, acomodándose dentro de las rodillas de Sirius y entrelazando sus propios brazos alrededor del torso de éste, quien le sonreía con diversión.

—Yo tengo una gran imaginación, Sirius Black.- declaró, devolviendo la sonrisa de un modo que aturdió levemente al otro. –Así que empieza a tratar de convencerme con algo mejor...

Y por alguna razón, cuando sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, Sirius tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello no iba a resultar tan difícil como lo esperó.

Porque finalmente James parecía haberle perdonado.

**FINISH** (Y ya no me pidan más, porque no lo voy a continuar ¬¬)


End file.
